


Two Different People. [larry stylinson]

by stylinsting



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hate to Love, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 19:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 32,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinsting/pseuds/stylinsting
Summary: Deux personnes différentes. Totalement différentes. Tout les sépare. Cependant‚ une seule et unique chose les lie.Harry Styles‚ 17 ans.Louis Tomlinson‚ 18 ans.





	1. Prologue.

On dit souvent que pour vivre, il faut se jeter dans le vide. Je me demande vraiment s'il faut prendre cette expression au sens propre ou au sens figuré du terme. S'il faut la prendre au sens propre, eh bien je n'hésiterai pas à le faire. Malheureusement, une chose m'empêche de passer à l'acte. Je sens au fond de moi que j'ai envie de mourir, que c'est la fin, que je ne suis utile à personne sur cette Terre, mais quelque chose me retient ici.


	2. Chapitre Un.

* * *

 

Je suis actuellement plongé dans le noir, au fond de mon lit. Il doit être 4h30, ou quelque chose comme ça, et je ne trouve pas sommeil. Je suis censé me lever dans à peine 2h, je ne sais pas comment je vais tenir toute la journée demain. Mais bon, je vais faire avec.

 

_~ le lendemain, 6h30. ~_

  
\- **Harry, chéri, réveille-toi** , me murmure ma mère en me secouant doucement par l'épaule.

Je soupire.

\- **Maman, laisse moi dormir. Je suis fatigué** , dis-je en ronchonnant.  
**\- Hors de question que tu restes dans ton lit alors que tu as cours jeune homme.**

Je pousse encore un long soupir. Ma génitrice s'empresse alors d'aller ouvrir les rideaux. Le paysage que l'on peut voir de ma chambre n'est pas grandiose : il s'agit seulement d'une petite forêt.

 **\- Oh il neige !** Dit-elle avec enthousiasme.  
**\- Génial, c'est une raison de plus pour ne pas m'envoyer en cours ! Je risque de tomber malade tu sais** , m'exclamai-je enfouissant ma tête sous ma couette.  
**\- Oh Harry, ne fait pas l'enfant. Il ne reste qu'une simple semaine avant les vacances de noël, tu verras, ça va passer vite. Après ça, tu pourras traîner dans ton lit autant de temps que tu le souhaites pendant deux semaines.**  
**\- Hm.**  
**\- Bon, je vais préparer ton petit-déjeuner. Si d'ici une demie-heure tu n'es pas dans la cuisine avec moi ça va mal se passer.**  
**\- Tu ne me fais pas peur, tu sais maman ?** Dis-je en frottant mes yeux.  
**\- Je n'ai aucune crédibilité, je sais, merci de me le rappeler.**  
**\- De rien, c'est avec plaisir.**  
**\- Aller dépêche toi, je t'attends pour déjeuner.**

Je soupire encore une fois en passant ma main dans mes cheveux pour les mettre bien en arrière. Je me lève ensuite de mon lit et me dirige vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche bien chaude.

Après une vingtaine de minute, je suis prêt. Il ne restait plus qu'à préparer mon sac et déjeuner. Je descends alors les escaliers avec la lenteur d'un escargot et prends place sur l'un des tabouret du bar. Ma mère est assise à mes côtés. On boit notre café, en parlant de tout et de rien.  
Son sujet favori est le lycée. Je déteste le lycée. Là-bas, les gens sont tous cons. Ils n'ont aucune maturité. De plus, je n'ai pas d'amis, je passe mon temps seul.

Dans mon lycée sont présents différents groupes. Il y a les populaires, les pompom-girls, les sportifs badboys, les musiciens, les intellos, les gays et les souffres douleurs, dont je fais parti. Nous ne sommes pas beaucoup, peut-être 5 ou 6. On ne se parle jamais, mais nous savons quelle torture est pour nous de se rendre en cours. On se reconnaît dans les couloirs, sans même s'adresser la parole.

Qui nous fait du mal au lycée ? Eh bien ce n'est pas très compliqué. Il s'agit des « sportifs badboys »‚ ce groupe de 5 ou 6 garçons, certains musclés, d'autre non. Vous savez, ceux qui fument, qui se tapent une fille tous les soirs, qui font n'importe quoi en cours. Et bien ce sont eux. Dans ce groupe, il y a un leader : Louis Tomlinson. Ce garçon châtain n'est pas vraiment un type baraqué, il est d'ailleurs assez petit. Mais ce mec fait vraiment peur. Je ne sais pas comment expliquer l'angoisse que l'on ressent lorsqu'on le voit accompagné de ses 3 acolytes : Liam, Zayn et Niall. De ces trois derniers, celui qui fait le plus mal quand il frappe c'est bien Liam. Le garçon m'a déjà laissé plusieurs bleus sur la peau. En ce qui concerne Zayn, lui, il fait mal aussi, mais moins que Liam. Et Niall, le petit blondinet de la troupe, ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. L'irlandais fait juste parti de ce groupe pour être quelque peu populaire et ne pas avoir à se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

Il est maintenant 7h30, ma mère me dépose au lycée. Je laisse un petit bisou sur sa joue avant de sortir de la voiture et d'affronter la foule se trouvant devant le lycée.

Je me dépêche de passer la foule et me dirige directement devant ma salle, pour être tranquille. J'appuie alors mon dos contre le mur et me laisse glisser pour m'asseoir au sol. Je prends mes écouteurs et mets une de mes chansons préférées en écoute. Je ferme les yeux en l'écoutant, pour dire de me relaxer. À peine deux minutes de la chanson s'étaient écoulées que je sentis que quelqu'un m'avait donné un coup dans l'épaule avec son genou. J'enlève alors un de mes écouteurs et lève la tête pour voir Louis.

 **\- Alors Styles, ça va aujourd'hui ?**  
**\- Lâche moi Tomlinson** ‚ dis-je en soufflant.  
**\- Déjà tu vas m'appeler par mon prénom** , dit-il en me redonnant un coup dans l'épaule.

Je soupire puis me lève tout en frottant un peu mon épaule droite.

 **\- Sinon tu m'as pas répondu, ça va ?** Dit-il avec un sourire narquois.  
**\- Laisse moi, sérieux.**  
**\- Je vois pas pourquoi j'te laisserais.**  
**\- Tu me fais chier.**  
**\- Pardon ? J'ai dû mal comprendre je crois.**  
**\- Je vais te reformuler ça : tu m'emmerdes. C'est bon t'as compris ?**  
**\- Styles, Styles, Styles...**

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de terminer sa phrase et pars la tête basse. Je pouvais entendre que le châtain riait. Je serre les poings. Je suis tellement furieux que je bouscule quelqu'un sans faire exprès. Ce quelqu'un était Liam.

 **\- Hey Styles tu vas te calmer** , dit-il en me tenant le bras  
**\- C'est bon j'ai pas fais exprès, lâche moi** , dis-je en me dégageant.  
**\- Ouais. Fais attention à toi.**

J'ignore ce qu'il dit et pars me réfugier dans les toilettes des garçons. Je m'assois sur le sol et attends que le temps passe.

Il est alors 7h55 lorsque la sonnerie retentit. Je pousse un long soupir et me dirige lentement vers ma salle de classe. Le professeur n'était pas encore présent alors toute la classe attendait sagement (ou pas) devant la salle. Louis, Liam et Niall racontaient leur week-end, je cite « de ouf ». Ils gueulaient dans les couloirs, faisaient les idiots. C'est tellement puéril, je ne comprends pas.

 **\- On se calme s'il vous plaît !** Dit le professeur de français en arrivant en trottinant dans les couloirs.

Sa façon d'arriver le rendait ridicule donc les gens de la classe se moquait.

 **\- Alors on fait son jogging Monsieur ?** Rigola le métisse.  
**\- Très drôle mr. Malik, vous avez fait l'école du cirque ce week-end à ce que je vois** , s'exclama le professeur en ouvrant la salle de classe.  
**\- Exactement !**

Je soupire alors d'exaspération.

Toute la classe entre dans la salle. Je prends place au fond à droite, pour dire d'être tranquille mais malheureusement, Liam et Louis s'étaient installés devant moi. Tout le monde parlait soudain le professeur intervint.

 **\- Bon je peux commencer le cours ?**  
**\- Allez y monsieur !** S'exclama Liam.  
**\- Alors voilà, j'ai un petit projet pour vous. Comme vous le savez, en ce moment nous travaillons sur l'argumentation et les oeuvres engagés donc j'ai eu l'idée, avec votre professeur d'éducation civique, de vous faire faire un genre d'exposé. Vous serez en groupe de deux et...**  
**\- On peut choisir avec qui se mettre ?!** Le coupa Zayn.  
**\- J'allais y venir jeune homme. Donc non, ce sont Mr. Stoner et moi qui avons choisi les groupes.**  
**\- Génial.** S'exclama Louis avec ironie.

Mr. Lawrence, le professeur de français ignore la remarque de Louis et continue son petit discours.

**\- Alors pour les sujets, nous les avons écrit sur des petits papiers et un membre du groupe devra en piocher un au hasard. Et je précise que c'est ni échangé‚ ni remboursé jeunes gens !**

Wow, quel humour..

**\- Alors je vais commencer par vous dire les groupes. Et je ne veux aucune contestation ! Alors, Payne vous serez avec Grant. Malik avec Clark, Mr Horan vous serez avec Mr. Fechner.**

Le professeur continue son discours jusqu'au moment où j'entends mon nom de famille.

 **\- Mr. Styles vous serez quant à vous avec Mr. Tomlinson.**  
**\- Euh Monsieur, on peut vraiment pas échanger.. ?** Dis-je en levant le bras, hésitant.  
**\- Malheureusement non désolé.**  
**\- S'il vous plaît ?** Le suppliai-je.  
**\- Non, c'est comme ça et pas autrement.**

Je soupire.

 **\- Alors Styles, t'es pas content d'être avec moi ?** Souria Louis.  
**\- Pas tellement non.**  
**\- Oh t'inquiète, je viendrais pas chez toi, tu viendras pas chez moi, on bossera par mail.**

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre et leva les sourcils.

**\- Vous allez venir par trois piocher un papier. Styles, Wegner et Brant, venez s'il vous plaît.**

Je me lève péniblement de ma chaise en manquant de tomber à cause du croche pied de Liam. Je soupire. Une fois au bureau de Mr. Lawrence, les deux garçons piochent un papier en premiere.

**\- A vous Mr. Styles.**

Je plonge alors ma main dans le saladier rose fushia pour y saisir l'un des petit papier plié en quatre. Je le déplie donc.

 **\- Les droits des homosexuels dans le monde.** Dis-je  
**\- T'aurais pu avoir un meilleur sujet Styles. J'suis pas gay moi.** S'exclama Louis.  
**\- Ce n'est pas parce que vous allez travailler sur ce sujet que vous êtes forcément homosexuel Mr. Tomlinson.**  
**\- Ouais bah heureusement. Mais bon bosser avec un gay sur un sujet de gay c'est pas génial quoi. J'y connais rien là dedans. On peut pas changer ?**  
**\- Ni échangé, ni remboursé Tomlinson.**  
**\- Pff.**


	3. Chapitre Deux.

Je ne suis pas gay. Pourquoi s'obstine-t-il à dire que je suis gay ? Je n'ai peut-être pas montré devant tout le monde mes relations‚ mais je ne suis jamais sorti avec un seul garçon dans toute ma vie. Ma dernière relation date d'il y a quelque mois. Jade. Cependant elle m'a quitté... Elle n'a pas supporté que je me fasse du mal‚ elle n'a pas supporté ma dépression. J'ai très mal vécu cette rupture. Mais bon. Personne ne l'a remarqué car personne ne s'intéresse à moi. Même pas ma mère.

Après avoir pioché le fameux papier‚ je reprends ma place au fond de la salle et continue de gribouiller sur mon cahier quelques esquisses de dessins. Je suis alors dérangé par un gars de ma classe qui m'avait balancé une boule de papier.

 **\- Déplie** , chuchota-t-il

Je fronce les sourcils et lis le mot qui m'était adressé : _« C'est vrai que t'es pd Styles ? On savait pas ça. Ça fait quoi de coucher avec un mec ? »_

J'avais une boule au fond de la gorge. _« Je ne suis_ _PAS_ _gay. »_ écrivais-je sur le mot pour le rendre à son expéditeur.

Le cours se termine alors rapidement, je sors en premier de la salle.

_~ Ellipse fin de journée, 18h30~_

  
J'ai quitté les cours à 18h, je suis sur la route du retour, à pied, étant donné que ma mère n'a pas pu venir me chercher.

Une fois chez moi, je me dirige vers la cuisine et prépare à manger pour ma mère. Moi, je n'ai pas faim alors je ne mange pas.

Je suis soudain dérangé par le bruit de la sonnette. Qui peut bien sonner chez moi à cette heure-ci ?

Je me dirige alors vers la porte d'entrée quelque peu réticent et l'ouvre doucement. Je ne passe que ma tête dans l'entrebâillement et vois Louis. Louis Tomlinson. Qu'est-ce que Louis Tomlinson vient faire chez moi ? Depuis qund a-t-il mon adresse ?

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Où as-tu eu mon adresse ?** Balbutiai-je.  
**\- Je t'ai suivi**.

Ok, ça commence vraiment à me faire peur. Je tremblai légèrement.

 **\- Pourquoi t'es là ?** Dis-je en haussant les sourcils.  
**\- Détends toi Styles, j'vais pas te tuer. J'voulais te demander ton adresse mail.**  
**\- Heum.. Bouge pas.**

Je pars dans la cuisine prendre un post-it et écrit rapidement mon adresse e-mail. Lorsque je reviens‚ je vois Louis assit sur les escaliers se trouvant près de la porte d'entrée.

 **-** **Confortable tes escaliers. Et c'est joli chez toi** , dit-il avec un sourire narquois.  
**\- Hm..** dis-je en lui tendant le bout de papier.

Louis attrape le papier et le met dans sa poche de blouson tout en se relevant.

 **\- Bon j'y vais. Salut,** dit-il en claquant la porte d'entrée.

J'hausse les sourcils.

 **\- Et un merci nan ?** Dis-je en soufflant.

Je secoue la tête et me redirige vers la cuisine pour reprendre mon occupation.

Il est 20h lorsque ma mère rentre enfin. Ca fait une semaine qu'elle rentre à cette heure-ci. C'est vraiment bizarre.

 **\- Salut chéri,** dit-elle en déposant ses affaires dans le couloir.

Elle vient ensuite déposer un bisou sur ma joue tandis que j'étais affalé dans le canapé.

 **\- T'es rentrée tard** , dis-je.  
**\- Oui, désolée. Il y a avait beaucoup de monde à la boutique tu sais** , dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Elle travaille dans une boutique d'antiquité.

 **\- Tu sais maman, tu peux tout me dire,** dis-je en la rejoignant.  
**\- Je sais Harry. Tu as mangé ?**  
**\- Ne change pas de sujet s'il te plaît.**  
**\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir Harry ?**  
**\- Tu vois quelqu'un ?**  
**\- Non.. Non bien sûr que non Harry. Je ne vais pas me remettre avec quelqu'un alors que ton père est décédé il n'y a même pas six mois...**  
**\- D'accord. Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit** , rétorquai-je en montant les escaliers.  
**\- Oh Harry..**

Je ne prends pas la peine de répondre‚ je sens qu'elle me ment. Je me dépêche d'aller dans la salle de bain revêtir un vieux jogging ainsi qu'un t-shirt. Ensuite je me dirige vers ma chambre, prends mon pc qui se trouvait sur mon bureau et m'affale dans mon lit, le pc sur les genoux. J'ouvre le traitement de texte nommé _« Diary. »_ et je commence à écrire. Mon psychologue m'a conseillé d'écrire mes moindres pensées pour évacuer car je ne me confie à personne.

Je passe en quelque sorte, mes nerfs sur mon journal. Ca fait un peu plus de deux ans que je tiens ce journal, c'est à dire depuis que je vois mon psychologue‚ juste après ma premiere tentative de suicide. Car oui je n'en n'ai pas fais qu'une. J'en ai fais trois. A chaque fois ma mère m'a retrouvé au sol dans ma chambre ivre mort‚ les poignets en sang ou totalement dans les vapes à cause de médicaments. J'ai fais plusieurs séjours à l'hôpital‚ en psychiatrie. On m'a prescrit des médicaments mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. À chaque fois je recommence. Et ma mère me sauve alors que je suis près de la lumière. Elle ne comprend pas que je veux partir.

J'écris alors toute mes pensées du soir dans mon journal et y décrit ma journée.  
Soudain je reçois un mail : Tomlinson.

**_« Salut Styles. Ca va toujours ? »_**  
_**« Oui. »**_ _me contentai-je de répondre._  
_**« Tu n'es pas très bavard dis donc. »**_  
**_« Je sais. »_**  
**_« Ça va être très compliqué pour le devoir. »_**  
**_« Ah parce que tu as l'intention de le faire ? »_**  
**_« Évidemment. J'veux pas que tu dises au prof que c'est toi qui a tout fait. »_**  
_**« C'est pas mon genre. »**_ _dis-je pour me défendre._  
_**« On y croit tous Styles. »**_

  
Je soupire et ne réponds pas.

Je me balade tranquillement sur facebook, quand je reçois une invitation : Louis Tomlinson. Il a l'intention de me suivre partout c'est ça ?

Comme un abruti je l'accepte.

**_Louis_ ** _: Alors Styles, tu réponds plus aux mails ?_

 

_**Harry** _ _: Si._

 

_**Louis**_ _: Prends moi pour un con._  
**Louis** : En fait c'est mieux pour parler ici.

 

**_Harry_ ** _: Oui._

 

**_L_ ** _**ouis** _ _: On fait comment pour le devoir ?_

 

**Harry** : _Je sais pas‚ comme tu veux._

 

**_Louis_ ** _: C'est pas mieux qu'on se voit pour bosser ?_

 

Je lève les sourcils.

 

_**Harry** _ _: Non._

 

_**Louis** _ _: Moi je pense que si. Demain on finit à 14h, je viens chez toi. Tu n'en parles à personne._

 

_**Harry** _ _: Je ne veux pas que tu reviennes chez moi._

 

_**Louis** _ _: Je fais ce que je veux, tu n'es pas mon père Styles._

  
Je soupire. Il a décidé de me gâcher la vie je crois.

_**Louis** _ _: Bon on se voit demain en cours Styles. Bonne nuit. ;)_

Il est vraiment bizarre ce gars. Puis son air « je suis plus haut que tout le monde, je suis le meilleur » m'insupporte.

_~ Le lendemain, 15 décembre 2014, 14h30 ~_

  
Je n'ai pas adressé la parole à ma mère ce matin, ça me fait mal parce que ma mère‚ c'est un peu la seule personne présente pour moi.. Mais bon je m'en fiche, elle n'a qu'à pas me mentir.

Je viens à peine de rentrer du lycée, je pose alors mes affaires dans l'entrée, enlève ma chemise pour rester en débardeur parce qu'il faisait chaud à cause du chauffage. De ce fait on pouvait apercevoir l'un de mes tatouages : une rose au niveau de l'avant bras gauche. On pouvait aussi voir les cicatrices présentes au niveau de mes poignets.

Je me dirige vers le salon, allume la chaîne hifi et mets le premier album de The Pretty Reckless, l'un de mes groupe préféré. La chanteuse, Taylor Momsen, est vraiment géniale.

La musique résonne dans la maison, de ce fait que je n'entends pas la sonnette retentir. Ce n'est qu'entre deux chansons que je le remarque. Je mets alors la musique sur pause et m'empresse d'aller ouvrir.

 **\- Désolé..** dis-je à Louis en baissant la tête.  
**\- Bah ouais tu peux l'être, c'est pas comme ci ça faisait 5mn que j'attends dans le froid.**  
**\- Désolé..**  
**\- Oh arrête de t'excuser et laisse moi entrer.**

Je ne dis rien puis ouvre la porte entièrement pour le faire entrer.

 **\- On s'installe où ?**  
**\- Hm.. Dans le salon ?**  
**\- J'te suis.**

Je l'accompagne jusque dans le salon et éteint par la même occasion la chaine hifi.

 **\- Tu écoutais quoi ?**  
**\- Le premier album de The Pretty Reckless,** ** _Light Me Up_** **.**  
**\- T'as de bons goûts.**  
**\- Euhm.. Merci. Bon attends je reviens j'vais chercher mon pc dans ma chambre.**

Je sors de la pièce, le laissant là en plan. Louis me fait vraiment peur, j'ai peut-être l'air d'un dur mais je ne sais pas, ce garçon a ce quelque chose qui fait que l'on est un peu effrayé par lui, par sa personnalité.

Je monte les escaliers assez rapidement, prends mon pc et descends aussitôt. Je retrouve Louis dans le salon, il était entrain de regarder les photos de ma mère, ma sœur, moi et parfois mon père. Ça m'attriste‚ car il n'aimait pas du tout être pris en photo.

 **\- C'est ta sœur la petite brune ?**  
**\- Oui, ma grande sœur** , dis-je timidement.  
**\- Elle est jolie. Je ne l'ai jamais vue dans la ville.**  
**\- Elle fait ses études en France.**  
**\- Ah d'accord.**

Je pose mon pc sur la table et m'assoit sur une chaise.

Louis ne tarde pas à me rejoindre.

 **\- Joli tatouage** ‚ dit Louis en inspectant mon bras.  
**\- Hm merci.**  
**\- Pourquoi une rose ?**  
**\- J'ai pas envie d'en parler** ‚ répondis-je en baissant la tête.  
**\- Pourquoi ?**  
**\- C'est personnel.**  
**\- Oh Styles, fait pas le timide.**  
**\- Si je te dis que je veux pas en parler c'est que je veux pas alors ne force pas Louis s'il te plaît.**  
**\- Reste calme oh. Moi aussi j'peux m'énerver.**  
**\- Désolé.**

On reste silencieux pendant près de 5mn jusqu'au moment où Louis engage de nouveau la conversation.


	4. Chapitre Trois.

**\- J'ai la flemme de bosser** , dit Louis.  
**\- Faut savoir ce que tu veux hein. Tu me dis que tu veux venir chez moi pour travailler et au final tu veux pas.**  
**\- Parle moi mieux s'il te plaît.**  
**\- Désolé..**  
**\- Arrête de t'excuser tout le temps Styles, ça sert à rien.**  
**\- Hm..**  
**\- Bon on peut pas jouer à la console ?**  
**\- Et l'exposé ?**  
**\- On le fera plus tard, c'est pour après les vacances on a le temps‚ dit-il.**  
**\- Et si je préfère bosser ?**  
**\- Eh bien je m'en bats les couilles. Soit on joue ensemble soit tu travailles et je joue.**

Il s'est cru chez sa mère lui.

 **\- N.. Non c'est bon on va jouer.**  
**\- Voilà.**

Je me lève et allume la xbox pour jouer à Fifa. On joue à ce jeu pendant près d'une heure.

 **\- Bon c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais je vais y aller** , dit Louis en rassemblant ses affaires.  
**\- Je ne te retiens pas.**  
**\- Oh Styles, ne fait pas ton rebelle.**

Je ne réponds pas et regarde juste mon portable.

 **\- Aller salut** , dit-il en claquant la porte d'entrée.

Putain il est enfin parti. Je soupire alors de soulagement. Il faut voir le point positif, il ne m'a pas tapé. Puis il n'a, apparemment, pas remarqué mes cicatrices pourtant certaines encore rougies dues au fait qu'elles sont récentes.

_~ Ellipse 4 jours plus tard, vendredi 19 décembre 2014, 17h55 ~_

  
Depuis que Mr. Lawrence m'a mit en groupe avec Louis pour l'exposé, le châtain passe tous les jours chez moi. Cependant nous ne travaillons pas. Enfin moi je travaille. Lui non.  
Cela fait presque une semaine que ni lui, ni ses copains ne m'ont frappé, ce que je trouve un petit peu bizarre.

Le cours de sport vient tout juste de se terminer. Comme d'habitude le prof nous fait un petit débrief.

 **\- Bon le cours d'aujourd'hui fut très bien, vous avez bien bossé ! Payne et Malik, si la prochaine fois vous pourriez éviter de faire tomber tous les ballons ça nous arrangerait. Tomlinson, tu restes quelques minutes en plus j'ai à te parler.** S'exclama le professeur.

Par la suite, l'homme âgé d'à peu près une trentaine d'année nous autorise à rejoindre les vestiaires. Tout le monde se met à courir tandis que moi je prenais mon temps. Une fois arrivé dans le vestiaire je m'assied près de mes affaires.

 **\- Alors Styles, on faisait son lèche-cul auprès du prof ?** dit Zayn fièrement.  
**\- De quoi tu parles ?** Dis-je en levant le visage vers mon interlocuteur.  
**\- On t'a vu au début du cours.**  
**\- Vous vous imaginez des trucs..**  
**\- On t'a bien vu le regarder d'un air amoureux, Styles. Ne ment pas.** Réagit Zayn en faisant un clin d'oeil.

Liam et Niall rigolent.

 **\- Tu l'aimes hein ?** Se moque le métisse. **Malheureusement pour toi Styles je crois qu'il est pas gay le prof.**

Tous les garçons présents dans les vestiaires se sont mit à rire. Au fond de moi, j'avais envie de les frapper, de me défendre car je ne suis pas gay. Malheureusement je n'osais rien dire.

Je me dirige alors vers les douches qui étaient tout juste à côté du vestiaire pour me changer à l'abri des regards. Je n'ai pas uniquement des cicatrices sur les poignets. J'en ai aussi au niveau des cuisses. Quelques secondes plus tard, je fus rejoins par Zayn et Liam.

 **\- Laissez-moi s'il vous plaît** , dis-je.  
**\- C'est pas toi qui fait la loi Styles** , répondis instinctivement le métisse en me bousculant.

À cause du geste brusque de Zayn, auquel je ne m'attendais pas, je me retrouve au sol, à leurs pieds. Les deux garçons me rient au nez.

 **\- Arrêtez de rire !** Hurlai-je les larmes aux yeux.  
**\- T'es pas notre maître Styles** , s'exclama Liam en me donnant un coup de pied dans l'épaule.

Ce coup de pied ne fut que le premier sur une série d'au moins une quinzaine mais, moi, étant trop faible et ayant bien trop peur des deux garçons je me laissai faire. Je pouvais sentir leurs coups de pieds dans le bas de mes reins, sur mon torse ainsi que dans mon dos. J'avais mal. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux une fois de plus aux yeux et j'explosai en sanglot. Je protégeai mon visage à l'aide de mes bras mais cela ne servait à rien : je pouvais sentir le sang couler de mon arcade sourcilière ainsi que de ma lèvre inférieure.

Le calvaire dura pendant un peu plus de cinq minutes, quand soudain Louis arrive dans les douches.

 **\- Les gars ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?!** S'exclama-t-il.  
**\- Il nous a mal parlé, on ne fait que lui donner une petite punition.**

Pendant que Louis engueulait les deux garçons, je rampais au sol pour me m'isoler dans le coin de la pièce.

 **\- Nan mais vous êtes cinglés ! Vous devez pas faire ça ici et surtout pas sans mon autorisation bande d'abruti !**  
**\- Oh Louis tu te calmes on est pas tes chiens,** répliqua Liam.  
**\- Certes mais vous êtes complètement inconscients sur ce coup là les gars.**  
**\- Ouais aller M. Tomlinson défends son nouveau camarade : son Styles d'amour.**  
**\- Malik tu vas te calmer,** dit Louis tout en s'approchant dangereusement de Zayn.  
**\- Oh c'est bon j'ai rien dis lâche moi.** Répondit l'homme en partant vers les vestiaires.

Son acolyte, Liam, le suivit.

Louis pousse un long soupir et se retourne vers moi.

 **\- Styles, ça va ?**  
**\- Ouais.. Ouais ça va t'inquiète pas.** Dis-je en touchant ma lèvre ensanglantée.  
**\- Reste là, ne bouge pas. J'me change et je t'amène chez moi pour désinfecter tout ça.**  
**\- J'peux me démerder tout seul Louis c'est bon.**  
**\- Tu la fermes Styles.**

Je reste muet et rassemble tant bien que mal mes affaires pour les mettre dans mon sac. J'ai tellement mal au bras, aux côtes.

Une dizaine de minutes après, une fois que tout le monde fut partit, Louis revint vers moi.

 **\- Je vais t'aider à te lever**.

J'acquiesce alors d'un signe de tête. Louis s'approcha de moi et me tend sa main, que je saisis avec un rictus sur le visage. Louis m'entraîne vers lui, je passe mon bras sur son épaule tandis que lui me prenait par la taille pour nous mener vers sa voiture.

À vrai dire, je souffrais le martyr mais j'essayais de garder cette douleur pour moi.

Une fois devant la porte passager de la voiture de Louis, celui-ci me l'ouvre et m'aide à m'asseoir. Je pousse alors un long soupir de soulagement. S'asseoir me faisait le plus grand bien même si je sentais une douleur atroce tirer dans mon dos.


	5. Chapitre Quatre.

Quelques secondes après avoir déposé ses affaires dans le coffre‚ Louis vient s'asseoir du côté conducteur. Il met alors le contact en route et démarre la voiture.  
Une fois sur la route‚ aucun de nous deux ne parlait. Louis est concentré sur la route‚ moi je regarde le paysage autour de nous. Il n'y a que de grands arbres‚ notre ville étant reliée à une immense forêt.   
Cela fait dix minutes que nous sommes dans la voiture. Soudain je vois un panneau que je reconnais bien trop facilement : _"ST PANCRAS HOSPITAL"._ Je fus soudain pris de panique.

 ** _-_** **Euh Louis tu m'emmènes à l'hôpital ???**  
**\- Oui‚** répondit-il simplement.  
**\- Ne m'emmène pas là-bas s'il te plaît. Ramène moi chez moi.**  
**\- Il est hors de question que je te ramène chez toi dans cet état là. Tu vas aller à l'hôpital même si t'en as pas envie car c'est peut-être grave.**  
**\- Ne fais pas comme-ci ça pouvait t'importer.**

Il s'arrête alors rapidement sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence avec un grand coup de frein‚ tourne le visage vers moi et me regarde.

**\- Écoute Styles‚ tu vas la fermer maintenant ! Je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital‚ tu vas voir un médecin et te faire soigner si nécessaire !**

J'écarquille les yeux et ne prends pas la peine de répondre. Je baisse la tête.   
Tout en soufflant‚ Louis reprit la route.   
Après 5mn il se gare sur le parking des urgences. Il sort de la voiture‚ ferme sa portière et vient devant la mienne pour m'aider à sortir.   
On se met bras dessus‚ bras dessous et nous nous dirigeons vers l'entrée des urgences. Il me fait m'asseoir sur une chaise dans la salle d'attente tandis qu'il se dirige vers le contoir pour voir la secrétaire. Je peux l'entendre d'où je suis.

 **\- J'aimerais voir docteur Deakin s'il vous plaît.**  
**\- Vous devez attendre patiemment comme tout le monde monsieur‚ dit la femme.**  
**\- C'est ma mère okay ? Alors bippez là avant que je ne lui fasse un rapport pour votre incompétence** ‚ dit-il les sourcils froncés.  
**\- D'accord d'accord.**  
**\- Bien.**

Docteur Deakin.. Sa mère.. Ce nom m'est familier. Après quelques instants de réflexion‚ je me souviens.

_~ Flashback. 15 Juillet 2014. St Pancras Hospital‚ chambre 2809 ~_

  
**\- Madame Styles. Nous avons fait un lavement d'estomac à votre fils. Nous avons pu y retrouver une dizaine de somnifères et nous lui avons fais faire des analyses. Il avait 3 grammes d'alcool par litre de sang ce qui est énorme. Il a été à deux doigts de mourir mais nous avons réussi à le sortir de là. Vous l'avez amené à temps.**  
**\- Merci beaucoup docteur Deakin. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour ce que vous avez fait pour mon fils** ‚ dit ma mère en sanglotant.

_~ Fin du flashback. ~_

 

Cette femme m'a sauvé la vie il y a deux ans. Quand j'ai fais ma dernière tentative de suicide. Putain. C'est la mère de Louis.  
Louis reste debout quelques instants quand il lève soudainement le bras.

 **\- Ah maman tu es enfin là !** S'exclame-t-il.  
**\- Oui Louis je suis là. Qu'y a-t-il de si urgent ??**  
**\- Mon ami** ‚ dit-il en me désignant du doigt. **Il est..**  
**\- Oh il est plutôt mal en point. Tu peux marcher ??** Me demande-t-elle.  
**\- Eh bien...**  
**\- Non. Il a besoin d'un fauteuil roulant. On a eu du mal à venir de la voiture jusqu'ici** ‚ me coupa Louis.  
**\- D'accord je vais chercher ça. Ensuite nous irons directement dans une salle de consultation.**

En à peine cinq minutes nous voilà déjà dans cette fameuse pièce. Je suis allongé torse nu sur le lit de consultation. Louis est assit sur une chaise près du bureau de sa mère. Docteur Deakin inspecte mes blessures en touchant mes côtes tout en me posant des questions.

 **\- Quel est ton nom ?**  
**\- Je m'appelle Harry. Harry Edward Styles.**  
**\- Ce nom me rappelle vaguement quelque chose.**  
**\- Je.. Euh..** Marmonai-je en regardant de droite à gauche.   
**\- Louis‚ va me chercher un de mes internes s'il te plaît** ‚ dit le médecin.

Louis ne ronchonne pas et s'en va.

 **\- Tentative de suicide c'est ça ?** Dit-elle en me regardant avec compassion.   
**\- Oui..** Soufflai-je doucement.  
**\- Je pense qu'on va te faire une radio car je crois que tu as une ou deux côtes cassées.**

Je hoche la tête. Soudain Louis et l'interne arrivent.

 **\- Georgia‚ tu peux recoudre l'arcade de ce jeune homme s'il te plaît. Ensuite tu iras voir s'il y a de la place en radiologie pour lui faire une radio au niveau du thorax et des côtes.**  
**Pendant ce temps je vais remplir ton dossier Harry.**

Docteur Deakin me pose alors une série de questions sur moi en général‚ sur ma famille et mes antécédents familiaux pour savoir si j'ai quelconque allergie. Elle appelle ensuite ma mère et pendant ce temps Georgia m'emmène en radiologie pour faire les différents examens demandés.

Après une vingtaine de minutes‚ je remonte vers la salle de consultation. Ma mère est déjà là. Elle accoure vers moi.

 **\- Harry tu vas bien chéri ?! Ton ami m'a dit que tu as fais une chute dans les escaliers !**  
**\- Euh.. Oui ça va.** Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Je n'écoute plus ma mère et détourne le regard vers Louis. Il parle avec sa mère qui examine les résultats de ma radio.   
Pourquoi avoir dit que j'ai fais une chute ? Alors qu'il aurait tout simplement pu dire que ses connards de potes m'avaient frappés. Il n'assume pas d'avoir des enculés comme amis devant sa mère à ce que je vois.  
Quelques instants plus tard‚ docteur Deakin vient vers nous.

 **\- Alors Harry‚ d'après tes radios‚ ta fracture est plutôt minime. Tu as juste une côte cassée tu as eu de la chance. Donc tu vas pouvoir rentrer chez toi dès ce soir. Cependant une infirmière viendra chez toi chaque jour pour te faire une piqûre de cortisone pendant une semaine pour soulager la douleur et te fera un bandage pour bien maintenir ton buste. Tu auras des médicaments à prendre et tout ce que tu as à faire pour te rétablir le plus rapidement possible est de te reposer au maximum.**  
**\- Ce sera simple ! Il a déjà prévu d'hiberner pendant les vacances** ‚ rigole ma mère.  
**\- Tant mieux ! Il guérira plus vite. Après les vacances tu ne feras pas de sport pendant un mois. Je te ferais une ordonnance. Il faut éviter les efforts.**  
**\- D'accord.**

Avant de partir‚ docteur Deakin me fit un bandage autour du torse et donne tous les papiers nécessaire à ma mère pour aller chercher les médicaments.  
Nous partons ensuite de l'hôpital tous les deux en remerciant et en disant au revoir au médecin tandis que Louis était au téléphone dans son coin.   
Une fois dans la voiture‚ ma mère me questionne à propos de ma journée de cours.


	6. Chapitre Cinq.

_~ Ellipse‚ le lendemain‚ 20 décembre 2014. 16:30. ~_

  
La sonnette de la maison retentit. Ma mère est au travail‚ je dois donc aller ouvrir de moi même. Je mets en pause ma série sur la télévision‚ je me lève avec un petit rictus de douleur sur le visage et ouvre la porte pour y voir Louis.

 **\- Bonjour. Je viens te ramener tes affaires vu que tu les as laissé dans ma voiture hier soir** ‚ dit Louis.   
**\- Merci. Tu peux les poser sur la marche d'escalier s'il te plaît. Je ne peux pas porter de chose là. Rien qu'une tasse à café me fait mal.**  
**\- Pas de problème** ‚ dit-il en posant mon sac à dos. **Tu as besoin d'autre chose ?**  
**\- J'aimerai juste savoir pourquoi tu as menti à ma mère et la tienne ?**  
**\- Je ne voulais pas que Liam et Zayn aient des problèmes.**  
**\- Ah. Ils ont le droit de me tabasser et s'en sortir sans problèmes mais moi par contre je dois souffrir ?**  
**\- Eh Styles te plains pas car je t'ai emmené à l'hôpital alors que j'aurais très bien pu te laisser crever dans les vestiaires.**  
**\- Sale connard** ‚ dis-je en lui claquant la porte au nez furieux.

Je m'empresse alors de fermer la porte à clé et de retourner dans mon canapé devant la télé avec mon ordinateur sur les genoux pour continuer ma série et écrire dans mon journal.

_ PDV Louis. _

 

Styles vient de me claquer la porte au nez. Quel ingrat ce mec. Je l'aide‚ je fais tout pour qu'il aie les soins nécessaires le plus rapidement possible et voilà comment il me remercie.   
Je soupire et me dirige vers ma Range Rover et prends la route en direction de chez ma copine‚ Eleanor. Elle et moi‚ ça fait maintenant deux mois qu'on est en couple. Enfin‚ être en couple est un bien grand mots. Elle est surtout mon plan cul. Je n'ai aucun sentiment pour elle. Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais eu de sentiments pour personne. Pour moi avoir une copine n'est pas nécessaire. Mais au moins ça fait bien devant l'équipe de foot. Le capitaine de l'équipe avec la meilleure pom-pom girl : le plus beau couple du lycée n'est-ce pas ?  
Après une dizaine de minute de route‚ je remarque les voitures de Liam et Niall garées sur le parking de la salle de sport. Je décide donc d'aller voir ce qu'il s'y passe.  
J'envoie au passage un sms à Eleanor.

 

_De Louis à Eleanor :_  
_Je vais traîner un peu avec les_ _gars_ _. Je sais pas à quelle heure je passe._

 

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

 

_D'Eleanor à Louis :_  
_Je devrais avoir l'habitude maintenant._

 

Je soupire en ne prennant pas la peine de répondre à son message et me dirige à l'intérieur de la salle de sport.   
Liam‚ Niall‚ Zayn‚ Michael et Luke étaient en train de jouer au basket.

 

**\- Salut les gars ! On m'invite plus aux parties de basket ?** Dis-je en riant.   
**\- Plus depuis que tu nous prends pour tes chiens Tommo** ‚ dit Liam en me lançant le ballon de basket que je réceptionne parfaitement.  
**\- Oh Liam‚ vous avez abusé aussi** ‚ dis-je en mettant un panier.  
**\- En quoi ? Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour Styles même ?** répond Zayn.  
**\- Mais je m'inquiète pas pour ce mec je m'en tape moi ! Mais dans les vestiaires c'est chaud** ‚ le prof aurait pu venir et vous vous seriez fait choper et tout.   
**\- Arrête Louis. D'habitude on s'en fout des gens qu'il y a autour.**  
**\- Oui bah même. Vous auriez pu le tuer alors que j'ai besoin de lui pour l'exposé de l'autre Lawrence.**  
**\- Oui c'est vrai que ton exposé sur les pédés c'est pas la joie** ‚ rit Liam.   
**\- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule Payne‚ c'est pas moi aie mal pioché c'est lui.**

 

Les garçons rient.   
Pendant près de deux heures‚ nous jouons au basket. Ensuite‚ chacun décide alors de rentrer chez soi tandis que moi je me dirige enfin chez Eleanor. Il est 19h quand j'arrive chez elle.  
Je passe la porte d'entrée sans même toquer ou sonner pour l'avertir de ma présence.

 

**\- Hey El' t'es là ?**  
**\- Salle de bain** ‚ dit-elle en criant de l'étage du dessus. 

 

Je monte alors les escaliers deux par deux‚ je rentre ensuite dans la salle de bain où je retrouve Eleanor‚ entourée d'une serviette‚ en train de démêler ses cheveux humide.

 

**\- Oh merde‚ j'arrive trop tard pour les gâteries sous la douche !**  
**\- Et quand bien même tu serais arrivé à temps‚ je t'aurais viré de là car faire passer tes potes avant ta copine ça va une fois ou deux mais là c'est au moins la dixième fois alors va te faire voir Louis.**  
**\- Oh soit pas si désagréable El'** ‚ dis-je en entourant sa taille de mes mains et en posant ma tête sur son épaule.  
**\- Lâche moi Louis** ‚ dit-elle en me repoussant. 

 

Je souffle.

 

**\- Bon on mange quoi ce soir ?**  
**\- Ah parce que t'as l'intention que je te fasse à bouffer en plus ?** répliqua-t-elle en se foutant de ma gueule.  
**\- Bah un peu ouais. J'ai la dalle moi.**  
**\- Tu te débrouilles Louis. Je suis pas ta bonne moi.**  
**\- Mais c'est chez toi El'.**  
**\- Eh bien casse toi et va te faire à bouffer chez toi** ‚ dit-elle froidement.   
\- Okay c'est bon j'ai compris. Putain **j'ai passé une grave bonne journée et à peine j'arrive chez toi tu me saoules déjà.**  
**\- Bah casse toi j'te retiens pas. Ça t'apprendra à faire passer tes potes avant moi.**

 

Je souffle en ne prennant même pas la peine de lui répondre et descends les escaliers pour rejoindre ma voiture et rentrer chez ma mère.

 

_~ Ellipse des vacances‚ 5 janvier 2015, 10:30. ~_

 

_ PDV Harry  _

 

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis que je suis allé à l'hôpital à cause des blessures que m'avaient infligé Liam et Zayn. Ma mère ne sait toujours pas la vérité et ne la saura probablement jamais. Je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle de Louis durant ces deux semaines‚ ce qui est pas plus mal à vrai dire. Cependant‚ une autre personne est revenue dans ma vie : Jade. Elle a reprit contact avec moi. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. Mais ça me fait énormément plaisir. Elle vient me chercher au lycée ce soir. Elle est plus vieille que moi‚ elle est en première année de fac. C'est la première fois que nous allons nous voir depuis au moins six mois. J'appréhende un peu c'est vrai‚ mais ça me fait super plaisir de la voir.  
Je suis à mon deuxième cours de la journée‚ celui de monsieur Lawrence. Et c'est aujourd'hui nous devons lui rendre l'exposé. Exposé que j'ai fais seul‚ bien sûr.

  
**\- Bonjour jeunes gens. J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances et que cette nouvelle année va être bénéfique pour vous ! Venons-en tout de suite aux exposés‚ ne perdons pas de temps. Je vais passer dans les rangs donc mettez le sur le coin de votre table. J'espère que vous avez bien mit vos deux noms sur les feuilles car cet exposé compte pour au moins 50% de votre moyenne finale pour ce trimestre.**

Le professeur continue son speech de rentrée en nous expliquant ce que nous allons étudier durant cette seconde partie de trimestre.   
Profitant de l'inattention du professeur‚ Louis se retourne vers moi.

 **\- T'as bien noté mon nom Styles ?**  
**\- Ouais.**  
**\- Cool‚** se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Pas de merci‚ rien du tout. D'accord très bien.  
Le cours passe alors très rapidement. Monsieur Lawrence a bien ramassé les exposés et a dit qu'il avait hâte de lire le nôtre‚ enfin le mien‚ car en voyant le nombre de pages il avait l'air très complet.

_~ Ellipse‚ 12:30, réfectoire. ~_

  
Je suis assis à une table seul‚ comme à mon habitude. Je mange tout en lisant le dernier livre que j'ai acheté quand quelqu'un vient me déranger.

**\- Alors Gay Styles‚ t'as passé de bonnes vacances ?**

Je relève la tête et voit Zayn et Louis.

 **\- Puisque je n'ai pas eu à vous voir‚ oui j'ai passé de bonnes vacances.**  
**\- C'est quoi tes résolutions pour cette année ? Être moins gay et intello ?** Rit Zayn.   
\- **Je ne suis pas gay** ‚ dis-je en posant mon livre ouvert contre la table.  
**\- T'as un bon style de tapette pourtant Styles avec ton petit chignon et tes jeans ultra serré** ‚ se moque Louis.   
**\- Je préfère avoir un style de tapette‚ comme tu le dis si bien‚ plutôt que de négliger mes tenues comme vous** ‚ dis-je tout en me levant et en prenant mon plateau entre mes mains.

Louis s'apprêtait à prendre la parole quand Zayn le coupa.

 **\- Alors qu'est ce que tu lis Styles ?** ** _Nos Étoiles Contraires_** **? C'est bien un livre de pd ça** ‚ dit Zayn en riant de plus belle. Louis rit aussi.  
**\- Si seulement tu savais lire‚ tu saurais que c'est un très beau roman Malik.**  
**\- Styles‚ fais pas le malin. Tu veux te reprendre des coups dans la gueule comme la dernière fois ?**

Je ne prends alors pas la peine de répondre‚ arrache mon livre des mains du métisse et me presse de sortir du réfectoire tout en déposant mon plateau à l'endroit indiqué.   
En quittant l'immense salle‚ je pouvais entendre les deux amis se moquer de moi.


	7. Chapitre Six.

_~ Ellipse‚ 18:00, sortie du lycée. ~_

  
Je passe la grille du lycée et voit au loin la petite Fiat 500 de Jade‚ celle-ci est restée dans sa voiture étant donné le froid extérieur.   
Je prends alors une grande inspiration‚ passe ma main dans mes cheveux pour les mettre en arrière‚ je remets en place mon manteau et ma petite écharpe et me dirige vers la voiture les mains dans les poches.   
Arrivé près de sa fenêtre‚ je pouvais voir Jade sur son téléphone. Je toque doucement à sa fenêtre‚ elle relève le visage vers moi‚ me souris et s'empresse de sortir de la voiture pour me serrer dans ses bras.

_ PDV Louis. _

  
Je sors les mains dans les poches du lycée en compagnie de Niall‚ Zayn et Liam en rigolant. On se met alors sur le côté pour fumer une cigarette avant de rentrer chez nous lorsque je vois Styles serrer une fille dans ses bras. Sur le coup‚ je pensai qu'il s'agissait de sa soeur mais en y réfléchissant bien sa soeur était brune tandis que la fille en question a de longs cheveux blonds.

 **\- C'est qui cette nana ?** Dis-je en donnant un coup de coude à Zayn tout en allumant ma clope.   
**\- Ça peut pas être sa meuf il est gay.**  
**\- Je dis ça comme ça mais il a dit plusieurs fois ne pas être gay‚** répondit Niall.

Liam et Zayn rigolent de la réflexion de Niall et parlent ensemble tous les trois.  
Je continue de regarder Styles et cette mystérieuse fille parler. Je décide alors d'aller voir un peu ce qu'il se passe. J'avance d'un pas assuré vers les deux personnes et une fois assez proche d'eux‚ je donne un petit coup amical dans le dos de Styles.

 **\- Alors Styles tu me présentes pas ?** dis-je avec un sourire ravageur.   
**\- Euhm.. Non on va y aller** ‚ s'empressa de dire Harry.

La jolie blonde fronce alors les sourcils et prends la parole.

 **\- Je suis Jade. Une amie de Harry. Et toi tu es ?** Dit-elle en souriant.  
**\- Louis. Louis Tomlinson. Ravi de te rencontrer jolie Jade.**  
**\- Bon Jade on y va s'il te plaît ?** Dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.   
**\- Pourquoi es-tu si pressé Hazz' ?**

 _Hazz'_ ? Joli surnom.

 **\- J'aimerai rentrer chez moi et qu'on discute tranquillement devant un film et une pizza comme on avait l'habitude de le faire.**  
**\- Venez chez moi ? Ça pourrait être sympa ! On pourrait faire plus amples connaissances** ‚ dis-je en fixant Jade.   
**\- Ça pourrait être sympa ! Harry ne m'a jamais présenté un de ses amis.**  
**\- On est pas a...**  
**\- C'est normal‚ notre amitié est toute récente n'est-ce-pas** _ **Hazz'**_ **?** coupai-je Harry tout en appuyant bien sur le surnom.

Harry me regardait avec un regard incrédule. Tandis que je souriai.

 **\- Je vais chercher ma voiture‚ dès que je suis près de vous‚ vous me suivez ?**  
**\- Pas de problème ! souria** Jade.

Je lui fais un clin d'œil et me dirige vers l'autre côté du parking où est garée ma voiture. Je regarde mon portable‚ j'ai trois messages. Deux d'Eleanor et un de Zayn.

_D'Eleanor à Louis_  
_Tu m'attends à la sortie des cours ?_

 

_D'Eleanor à Louis_   
_Je vois que tu es bien occupé avec l'autre blonde. Ne viens même pas ce soir._

 

_De Zayn à Louis_   
_Alors qui est cette jolie blonde ??_

  
Je laisse les messages d'Eleanor sans réponse et dis simplement à Zayn que c'est une amie de Styles.   
Je mets en route le moteur et me dirige vers l'endroit où Jade est garée. Une fois à sa hauteur‚ j'ouvre ma fenêtre et elle fait de même. Je peux voir sur le siège passager que Styles fait la gueule‚ ce qui me fait sourire.

 **\- Vous me suivez ?**  
**\- C'est parti !**

_ PDV Harry _

  
Jade met le moteur en route et commence à suivre Louis.   
Je suis énervé. Jade n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'accepter l'invitation de cet enculé de Tomlinson. Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ? J'ai besoin de calmer mes nerfs. Je prends alors en main mon téléphone et ouvre une page de note. Je reste bloqué devant le clavier sans savoir quoi écrire. Je soupire d'énervement‚ puis balance mon téléphone sur la banquette arrière et commence à me ronger les ongles.

 **\- Putain Hazz' qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? Tu m'as fait peur avec ton portable là.**  
**\- Ne me parle pas Jade. S'il te plaît.**  
**\- Quoi je ne dois pas te parler ? Tu fais la gueule alors que je viens te voir et je dois rien dire ?**  
**\- Je ne serais pas énervé si ce salopard de Tomlinson n'était pas venu nous parler et si tu avais décliné sa putain d'invitation !**  
**\- Oh Harry tu te calmes s'il te plaît ! Tu arrêtes de t'en prendre à moi maintenant.**  
**\- Mais Jade putain tu comprends pas...**  
**\- Je comprends pas quoi ? Vas y dis moi.**  
**\- C'est pas mon ami ce mec là ! Tu me vois vraiment traîner avec ce genre de mec prétentieux ? J'ai pas d'amis Jade‚ rien n'a changé en six mois..** Dis-je en me calmant.  
**\- Je pensais faire les choses bien Hazza. Je suis désolée** ‚ dit-elle en posant sa main sur mon genoux. **On va quand même y aller d'accord ? Et si ça se passe mal on rentre chez toi tout de suite d'accord ?**  
**\- Hmm..** dis-je en posant ma main sur la sienne.

Un quart d'heure plus tard nous voilà enfin arrivé à destination. Jade gare sa voiture derrière celle de Louis et nous sortons. Avant que l'on s'approche de la porte d'entrée et de Louis‚ Jade passe sa main sur ma joue.

 **\- Ça va passer vite Hazz' ne t'en fais pas**.

Je hoche la tête en guise de réponse puis nous nous dirigeons vers Louis.

 **\- Bienvenue chez moi** ‚ dit-il en ouvrant la porte. **Par contre vous allez rencontrer toute ma famille donc mes six frères et soeurs. Ma mère et mon beau-père sont encore au boulot à cette heure-ci.**  
**\- Tu as une grande famille Louis** ‚ s'exclame Jade.  
**\- Eh oui‚ au moins on ne s'ennuie pas ici** ‚ rigole-t-il.

Les deux plus petits viennent à nous. Il s'agit de jumeaux : Ernest et Doris. Louis nous présente ensuite ses autres soeurs : Charlotte‚ Félicité‚ Phoebe et Daisy. Ils ont tous l'air très gentils. Bien plus que leur frère en tout cas.

 **\- Lottie‚ je te laisse te débrouiller avec les jumeaux pour ce soir si ça te dérange pas. Je vais dans ma chambre avec mes amis.**  
**\- Pas de problème Lou !**

Louis descends alors vers le sous-sol où on le suit. On arrive alors dans une pièce magnifique et parfaitement bien rangée‚ moi qui pensait qu'il était totalement désordonné.   
D'un côté de la pièce se trouvait un lit King Size d'un style très épuré. Un lit en bois avec une parure de lit noire toute simple. Le mur au dessus de son lit était décoré de posters de groupe de musique tel que _The Pretty Reckless_ ‚ _The Fray_ ou encore _Green Day_. Étonnement nous avons les même goûts. Sur le mur de droite se trouvait des étagères avec différentes coupes‚ des médailles‚ des photos de l'équipe de foot du lycée. On pouvait y voir une photo avec ses frères et soeurs et une avec sa mère. Sur le mur d'en face se trouvait simplement quelques photos polaroïd avec ses amis en soirées‚ avec sa copine et encore sa famille. Il y avait aussi son armoire et son bureau‚ toujours dans un style très épuré. De l'autre côté de la pièce se trouve un grand canapé face à un mur totalement blanc et juste au dessus de nos têtes il y a un rétroprojecteur. C'est même pas une chambre qu'il a. C'est limite un studio. Au coin près de l'endroit où le projecteur peut projeter‚ on peut y voir deux guitares.  
Louis Tomlinson‚ un musicien ? Ça m'étonne.

 **\- Faites comme chez vous. Installez vous. Vous voulez manger quelque chose ? Pizza ? Je commande si vous voulez.**  
**\- Je vais t'aider à payer** ‚ dit Jade.  
**\- Non t'en fais pas je vous invite. Réfléchissez à un film que vous voulez voir ou si vous voulez jouer à un jeu dites moi. Je vais prendre le téléphone pour commander les pizzas.**  
**\- Pas de soucis** ‚ répondit Jade tout en étant assise sur le canapé.   
**\- Styles tu peux t'asseoir‚ le canap' va pas te bouffer** ‚ rit Louis

Je fronce les sourcils‚ enlève mon manteau pour le poser sur le dos du canapé et m'installe près de Jade.


	8. Chapitre Sept.

**\- C'est sympa ici** ‚ dit Jade.  
**\- Oui c'est cool‚ il a de la chance d'avoir un endroit comme ça.**  
**\- C'est quelque chose dont on rêve tous** ‚ rit-elle

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête. On parle ensuite de tout et de rien quand Louis revient.

 **\- C'est bon j'ai commandé** ‚ dit-il en s'asseyant à côté de Jade. **Ça arrive d'ici même pas une demie-heure. Alors faisons un peu plus connaissance Jade ! Tu viens d'où ?**  
**\- Je viens de Sheffield‚ mais je suis venue faire mes études à Londres. Je suis en première année de fac. J'étudie la littérature anglaise !**  
**\- Oh‚ c'est ce que j'aimerai faire une fois mon diplôme obtenu.**

Comme par hasard. Je lève les yeux au ciel.

 **\- Vous vous êtes rencontrés où tous les deux ?** dit Louis en me désignant.  
**\- Et bien nous nous sommes rencontrés sur Internet il y a presque deux ans maintenant. Nous étions fans du même groupe‚** _ **The Pretty Reckless**_ **‚ je vois que tu connais‚ et donc oui nous nous sommes liés d'amitié et nous nous sommes vus au bout de six mois puis nous sommes sortis ensemble pendant presque un an. Et c'est pour cela que je suis venue à Londres pour mes études.**  
**\- Toi et Styles en couple ??**

Il semble réellement étonné. Il a les yeux écarquillés et se mord la joue pour s'empêcher de rire. Je le regarde assez mal.

 **\- Oui. Mais bon on a décidé de se séparer il y a six mois mais je suis venu le voir aujourd'hui car ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vus et que j'avais envie de le voir.**  
**\- Je ne savais pas que Styles avait eu une petite amie. Pourquoi vous êtes vous séparés ?**  
**\- Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir ça Louis**. dis-je froidement.

Il hausse les épaules.

 **\- Bon je vais me chercher un truc à boire. Vous voulez quoi ? Bière ?**  
**\- Je veux bien oui s'il te plait** ‚ répondit Jade.   
**\- Et toi Styles ? Une bière ça te va ?**  
**\- Je ne bois pas. De l'eau ça me va merci.**  
**\- Il faut se décoincer Styles‚** rit-il en remontant les escaliers.

Je ne bois _plus_. Plus de depuis ma dernière tentative de suicide datant du 15 Juillet 2014. J'avais ingéré différents alcools forts et des médicaments. La cause de cette tentative ? Le surplus de chose : le décès de mon père au mois de Juin dans un tragique accident de voiture‚ ma rupture avec Jade au début du mois de Juillet‚ les engueulades avec ma mère‚ et les conneries traînant sur moi sur les réseaux sociaux. J'étais prêt à rejoindre mon père‚ là-haut dans les étoiles. Mais je n'ai pas réussi. Ma mère m'a sauvé de peu. Elle m'a emmené à l'hôpital au bon moment.  
Je regarde le sol tout en pensant à toute cette histoire quand Louis me sort de mes pensées en me tendant un verre d'eau.   
Apparemment‚ le livreur de pizza était arrivé au même moment car ces dernières étaient posées sur la table basse.

 **\- Merci** ‚ dis-je.   
**\- De rien. Vous avez réfléchis à ce que vous vouliez faire ?** Dit-il en prenant une part de pizza.   
**\- Non on sait pas trop** ‚ répondit Jade.   
**\- On peut faire un petit billard si vous voulez ? Il est juste dans la pièce à côté.**  
**\- Je n'ai jamais fais de billard ça semble cool !**  
**\- Je vais t'apprendre tu vas voir c'est assez simple !**

Louis lui fait un clin d'œil et ouvre une porte qui nous fait rentrer dans une pièce où se trouvent un billard et un baby-foot.   
Je commence à être réellement énervé. Louis n'arrête pas de faire des clins d'oeils à Jade ça m'insupporte.   
Louis nous donne les queues de billard et dispose les boules au centre de la table dans le triangle‚ une fois cela fait il retire ce dernier.

 **\- Jade tu joues en premier ?** Propose Louis. **Je vais te montrer‚ viens.**

Jade se dirige vers Louis sur le côté de la table‚ il lui montre comment tenir correctement la longue tige et se met derrière elle.   
J'observe cette scène du coin de la pièce tout en essayant de contenir mon énervement.   
Louis me lance un regard avec un sourire narquois et se rapproche encore plus de Jade. Il l'aide alors à faire son premier coup. Louis est encore plus fier de lui quand il remarque que deux boules sont entrées dans les trous. Il me regarde fièrement.   
Je soupire et décide de partir de cette pièce pour me réinstaller sur le canapé pour manger une part de pizza.

 **\- Oh Hazza tu joues pas avec nous ?** Dit Jade  
**\- Non j'aime pas le billard.**  
**\- Tu n'y as jamais joué Harry.**  
**\- Je m'en tape j'aime pas quand même. Éclatez-vous tous les deux.**  
**\- Soit pas aussi rabat joie Styles** ‚ rit Louis.   
**\- Tomlinson commence pas à me chercher. Peut-être que d'habitude je dis rien‚ que je ferme ma gueule mais là commence pas à me saouler.**  
**\- Ouuuh le petit Styles est énervé a ce que je vois.**  
**\- Louis arrête s'il te plaît** ‚ dit Jade.  
**\- Oui je vais pas perdre mon temps à parler avec ce raté alors que j'ai une jolie fille avec qui jouer au billard.**  
**\- Ne parle pas de Harry de cette manière. Tu n'es personne pour te permettre de le rabaisser comme ça.**  
**\- C'était une blague Jadou** ‚ réplique-t-il tout en donnant une petite tape sur la fesse de Jade.

En voyant ça je n'ai pas pu me contenir. En l'espace de quelques secondes‚ je me trouvai sur Louis‚ allongé au sol‚ prêt à lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule.

 **\- Sale enculé‚ ne la touche pas comme ça ! C'est pas une de tes putes cette fille ! Tu la connais depuis une heure et ça y est tu te permets de faire ça ? Tu te prends pour qui ?!** Hurlai-je

Je ne peux retenir mon poing plus longtemps. Il tombe sur sa mâchoire.

 **\- Tu peux t'attaquer à moi si tu veux petit merdeux mais pas à la fille que j'aime ! Sale connard !**  
**\- Harry c'est bon‚ viens‚ calme toi c'est bon‚ dit Jade tout en essayant de me tirer par le bras. On s'en va Hazz'. Laisse le. Lève toi‚ s'il te plaît,** dit-elle dans un sanglot.

Je sais que Jade n'aime pas me voir dans cet état là. Je ne suis jamais dans cet état là‚ sauf lorsqu'on s'attaque aux personnes que j'aime. Surtout Jade. Je garde mon regard noir planté dans celui de Louis‚ tout en me relevant la mâchoire serrée.

**\- J'te jure que la prochaine fois que tu la touches‚ je te** **_tue_ ** **Tomlinson.**

J'enfile rapidement mon manteau‚ je monte les escaliers pour me retrouver face à la mère de Louis. Elle venait certainement de rentrer et d'entendre tout ce bordel. Lorsque je la vois‚ je reviens en quelque sorte à la raison et je baisse la tête pour me diriger directement vers la porte d'entrée pour sortir de la maison des Tomlinson. J'avance jusqu'à la voiture de Jade qui est fermée‚ bien sûr‚ et m'assoit sur le trottoir tout en faisant un exercice de respiration pour me calmer.


	9. Chapitre Huit.

_PDV Jade_

  
Je regarde Harry monter les escaliers à toute vitesse. Je pose ensuite mon regard sur Louis qui es toujours au sol. Il saigne légèrement de la lèvre.

 **\- Ça va ?**  
**\- Ouais je vais bien** ‚ dit le châtain froidement tout en se relevant.

Je ne réponds pas‚ enfile mon manteau‚ prends mon sac à main et suis le chemin qu'Harry a emprunté quelques secondes auparavant. Je tombe alors nez à nez avec une femme.

 **\- Bonjour mademoiselle.**  
**\- Je.. Bonjour madame. Je suis Jade une amie de Harry‚ qui vient tout juste de s'en aller.**  
**\- Oui pas de problème. J'aimerai juste savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ?**  
**\- Je pense que Louis saura vous expliquer tout ça. Je dois vite vous laisser madame‚ bonne soirée.**

Je me dirige alors vers la sortie pour retrouver Harry‚ assit sur le trottoir‚ le visage entre les mains.

 **\- Hazz‚ est-ce que ça va ?** Dis-je en m'asseyant à ses côtés.   
**\- Il.. Il m'a mit hors de moi ce connard. Je te jure‚ j'ai été gentil. J'aurais pu le défigurer.**  
**\- C'est bon Harry‚ c'est passé‚ oublie ça. La prochaine fois je t'écouterai‚ je suis désolée. Tout ce qui s'est passé est de ma faute.**  
**\- C'est pas grave ma Jade. Oublions ça.**  
**\- Dis Hazz'.. Est ce que Louis te fait du mal ?**  
**\- Je.. Oui et non.**  
**\- Il te frappe ?**  
**\- Des petits coups par ci par là. Rien de bien méchant. Ce sont ses amis qui me frappent réellement. Je me suis retrouvé à l'hôpital la dernière fois... Mais concernant Louis‚ c'est surtout son air supérieur qui me fout en rogne. Il est très agressif verbalement.**  
**\- Okay je vois.. Je suis désolée Hazza.**

Harry se lève‚ me prends la main et m'attire dans ses bras. Nous restons comme ça pendant quelques instants lorsque nous sommes coupés par quelqu'un‚ la femme de tout à l'heure.

 **\- Harry‚ Jade. Je suis contente que vous ne soyez pas encore partis. Venez‚ entrez à nouveau s'il vous plaît. Nous allons nous expliquer tous ensemble.**  
**\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée madame...** Dis-je.  
**\- Et bien moi je pense que nous devrions quand même y aller Jade** ‚ dit Harry.  
**\- Comme tu voudras. Je te suis.**

On se tient par la main tout en se redirigeant vers la porte d'entrée où la femme nous attendait.

_PDV Harry_

  
Madame Deakin referme la porte derrière nous. Louis est aussi à table‚ une poche de glace sur le bas de la mâchoire. Il a mal je pense. Tant mieux. Il le méritait après tout.  
Jade et moi prenons place face à Louis et sa mère s'installe au côté de ce dernier.

 **\- Louis. Tu as quelque chose à dire non ?**  
**\- ... Je suis désolé Jade.**

Ni Jade‚ ni moi ne répondons.

 **\- Je pense qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va quand même pas entre vous** ‚ ajoute Mme Deakin.  
**\- Tout va bien maman c'est bon.**  
**\- Non. Rien ne va entre votre fils et Harry madame.**  
**\- Jade c'est bon. S'il te plait** ‚ la suppliai-je.  
**\- Non c'est pas bon Hazza. Rien n'est bon. Tu m'as dis tout a l'heure que Louis et ses amis te harcelaient au lycée !**  
**\- Je n'ai pas utilisé ce mot là‚ tu exagères les choses..**  
**\- Ah parce que t'insulter à longueur de journée‚ nous étions ensemble à cet époque‚ te frapper jusqu'à te retrouver à l'hôpital ou encore les insultes sur les réseaux sociaux. C'est pas de l'harcèlement tout ça ?? Bien que nous n'étions plus en couple j'ai vu tout ça Harry.**  
**\- Louis... C'est vrai tout ça ?**  
**\- Je.. Non... Enfin..**  
**-** _ **Louis. William. Tomlinson**_ **. Tu vas me dire la vérité tout de suite.**  
**\- Je suis pas le seul fautif maman** ‚ se défendit Louis en baissant la tête.  
**\- Mais je m'en fous des autres Louis. Je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça. Est ce que c'est de ta faute la visite de Harry à l'hôpital la dernière fois ??**  
**\- Oui.**  
**\- Non. C'était Liam et Zayn.** Dis-je en baissant les yeux.   
**\- Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit de suite Harry ?**  
**\- Je.. Je ne sais pas.**  
**\- Il faut que je trouve une solution. Mon fils ne peut pas être odieux comme ça.. Harry‚ tu vas rentrer chez toi avec Jade. Je vais appeler ta mère et nous allons discuter de tout ça.**  
**\- Elle n'est pas au courant...**  
**\- Ce sera l'occasion pour elle qu'elle sache.**

Nous continuons de parler un peu‚ Louis était descendu dans sa chambre. Après une vingtaine de minute‚ Jade et moi décidons de partir. On dit au revoir à madame Deakin et on prend le chemin en voiture vers chez moi.

_~ Ellipse d'une semaine. Lundi 12 Janvier 2015. 10:00, pause. ~_

  
Une semaine s'est écoulée depuis l'incident chez Louis.   
Jade est restée trois jours à la maison. J'avais un peu d'espoir qu'elle et moi reprenions où nous nous étions arrêté‚ cependant elle m'a clairement dit que ce n'était pas possible.   
Depuis que Mme Deakin a recadré Louis‚ il ne m'a pas adressé la parole. Ni lui‚ ni ses amis. Rien. Il ne s'est rien passé depuis une semaine. Je ne vais pas me réjouir trop tôt car on ne sait pas de quoi demain est fait.   
Cependant‚ une chose étrange s'est passé cette semaine. Ma mère. Ma mère était bizarre. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'elle est au courant de ce qu'il m'arrivait ou quoi mais elle est réellement bizarre. De plus‚ elle rentre de plus en plus tard à la maison. Je n'aime pas du tout ça.

Je suis assis dans le couloir‚ les écouteurs sur les oreilles‚ mon cahier de dessin sur les genoux et je gribouille quand j'eu soudainement l'impression qu'il y a quelqu'un à côté de moi. Je lève le visage.   
Louis. J'enlève un de mes écouteurs. Il s'assoit à côté de moi. Je fronce les sourcils.

 **\- Tomlinson.**  
**\- Styles.**  
**\- Qu'est ce qui t'amène ?**  
**\- Je venais prendre de tes nouvelles.**  
**\- Pourquoi ?**  
**\- Ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas parlé** ‚ dit-il en jouant avec le cordon de son gilet.  
**\- Et c'était très bien comme ça.**

Un silence.

 **\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?**  
**\- Je dessine.**  
**\- Tu dessines quoi ?**  
**\- Un navire.**  
**\- Pourquoi ?**  
**\- J'aime bien.**

Il ne réponds pas et change de sujet.

**\- Ma mère a appelé ta mère hier.**

Je fronce les sourcils et tourne mon regarde vers lui.

 **\- Je n'étais pas au courant. Qu'est ce qu'elle se sont dit ?** Dis-je en posant mon matériel de dessin.  
\- **Apparemment‚ on devrait passer du temps ensemble.**  
**\- J'ai pas envie de passer du temps avec toi moi.**  
**\- Sache que moi non plus. Au moins on est d'accord sur une chose.**

La sonnerie retentit.

 **\- Bon on s'voit en cours Styles** ‚ dit-il en se levant.


	10. Chapitre Neuf.

Il est 17h30, ma journée de cours se termine enfin. Je décide alors de prendre le bus pour aller en ville pour faire une surprise à ma mère à sa boutique. En effet‚ je ne passe pas beaucoup de temps avec elle ces derniers temps et ça me manque. Je sais que cette dernière est très occupée à la boutique.   
Après une bonne demi-heure de transport‚ me voilà enfin arrivé à dix minutes du lieu de travail de ma mère. Les écouteurs sur les oreilles‚ les mains dans les poches‚ j'avance au rythme de la musique. Au bout de quelques instants‚ je peux voir la boutique de ma mère. En même temps‚ on ne peut pas la rater : le bâtiment est rouge flamboyant‚ le nom de la boutique est lumineux et clignotant‚ les lumières à l'intérieur étaient encore bien allumées. Plus je m'avance‚ plus je peux distinguer la silhouette de ma mère. Elle discute avec quelqu'un‚ un homme‚ certainement un client. Arrivé à quelques mètres du magasin‚ je me rends compte qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un client. Ma mère embrasse cet homme. Elle est dans ses bras et l'embrasse. Elle. Embrasse. Un. Autre. Homme. Que. Mon. Père. je suis stupéfait. Elle m'avait pourtant dit ne pas s'être remise de la mort de mon parternel... Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit avec un nouvel homme. Je. Ne. Veux. Pas. Elle n'a pas le droit de refaire sa vie. Pas aussi vite. Ça fait seulement six mois qu'il est parti. Six putains de mois.   
Je ne saurai expliquer mon ressenti à ce moment. J'ai laisser mon sac en bandoulière tomber au sol‚ mes poings et ma mâchoires sont serrés‚ mon visage se durci. Je sens mes yeux commencer à piquer à cause des larmes qui montent. Je suis énervé‚ triste‚ étonné‚ dégoûté. Mon souffle s'accélère et devient de plus en plus fort.   
Je prends mon courage à deux mains‚ ramasse mon sac qui esttm au sol et entre dans la boutique de ma mère. Celle-ci était toujours dans les bras de son amant. Elle se tourne tout sourire. Cependant ce dernier disparaît lorsqu'elle voit mon visage.

 **\- Harry... Que fais-tu là ? Je.. Euh.. Je te présente mon ami‚ Ian.. Ian‚ je te présen...**  
**\- Un ami. Tu te fous de ma gueule ?** La coupai-je directement.   
**\- Harry je peux tout t'expl..**  
**\- Il n'y a rien à expliquer maman ! T'es sérieuse de nous faire ça à moi et papa ?!**

Je hurle. Des larmes de colère s'échappent de mes yeux.

 **\- Harry chéri.. Ton père est mort.. Je peux et je dois refaire ma vie..** Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.  
**\- Putain ça fait six mois qu'il nous a quitté ! Six mois ! C'est rien six mois ! Tu le respectes pas putain ! Tu me dégoûtes !**  
**-Har...**

Je ne l'écoute pas plus et part en courant de sa boutique toujours en pleurant. Je cours vers l'arrêt de bus et prend le premier bus qui vient pour me ramener chez moi.   
Je sanglote. Je suis énervé. Je tremble. Les gens dans le bus me regardent étrangement mais je m'en fiche. Je n'ai aucun compte à leur rendre.   
Je suis déçu de ma mère. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle fait ça aussi vite. Si ça se trouve‚ cette relation a commencé avant que mon père ne perde la vie... À cette pensée‚ je sens pon cœur battre à tout rompre.  
Je suis tellement énervé contre elle. Je la déteste. Je la hais.

Au bout de 30mn de bus et 10mn de marche je suis enfin chez moi. La voiture de ma mère n'est pas là c'est une bonne chose.   
Je rentre‚ puis je monte les escaliers deux à deux. Je prends ensuite mon gros sac de sport dans lequel je mets quelques affaires : des vêtements‚ deux de mes paired de chaussures‚ quelques bouquins‚ mon ordinateur‚ mes chargeurs‚ mes médicaments ainsi que la peluche que mon père m'avait offert lorsque j'étais petit. Cette dernière était posée sur un meuble‚ non loin d'une photo de mon paternel et moi.   
Je ne sais pas où je vais aller‚ mais une chose est sûre c'est que je me barre de cette maison pour une durée indéterminée.   
Je fini tout juste de rassembler mes quelques affaires lorsque j'entends une voiture dehors. Je reconnaîtrai le bruit de cette voiture entre mille. La voilà. Ma mère.   
Je prends une grande inspiration et remets mon manteau. Je mets ensuite mes écouteurs‚ prends mon sac de cours sur une épaule ainsi que mon sac de sport et descends les escaliers en vitesse. C'est alors que je tombe nez à nez avec elle.

 **-  Harry‚ laisse moi t'ex..**  
**\- Lâche-moi** ‚ répliquai-je en la regardant méchamment.  
**\- Harold. S'il te pl..**  
**\- Ferme la ! Va voir ton Ian de merde et oublie moi comme tu as si vite oublié papa !**

Je la fais se décaler de la porte d'entrée et me dirige sans aucun mots dehors. Je marche dans le froid londonien. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche j'entends que l'on m'appelle.

 **\- Harry..** Sanglote ma mère au loin.

Je me retourne‚ je la vois à genoux sous le porche‚ elle pleure. Je pousse un soupir‚ me retourne à nouveau et continue mon chemin vers je ne sais où.   
Il est 20:30. Il fait froid. Il fait noir. Je suis assis sur un banc dans un petit parc. Il n'y a personne. Seulement des personnes courageuses qui promènent leurs chiens. Je regarde mon téléphone : 13 appels manqués. Deux de Gemma‚ ma soeur aînée. Onze de ma mère. 8 messages vocaux. 25 sms. Toujours de ma mère et Gemma. Je ne prends pas la peine de les lire‚ j'éteins mon téléphone et soupire.   
Je reste sur ce banc au moins deux heures de plus. 23 heures. Je commence à avoir faim. Je suis congelé. Le fast-food le plus proche d'ici est à à peine dix minutes de marche. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et me dirige en vitesse vers celui-ci. Une fois arrivé‚ le chauffage du fast-food me fait un bien fou. Je me sens un peu mieux. Je commande alors un simple menu et règle ce que je dois. Je m'installe à une table et mange mon repas. Je prends mon temps pour manger car je sais que dès qu'il sera minuit‚ les serveurs vont me dire de m'en aller.

00:10. Voilà ce que je disais. Une jeune femme me demande poliment de m'en aller. Ce que je fais bien entendu sans ronchonner.


	11. Chapitre Dix.

_~ Mardi 16 janvier 2015, 2:05. ~_

  
Je suis retourné sur ce banc. Il fait vraiment froid. Il doit faire pas loin de -4°C. Je n'ai aucun endroit où aller. Il est très tard. J'ai cours demain. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je tremble. Je ne sens presque plus mes membres. Je décide alors de me lever et de marcher pour me réchauffer un peu. J'ai envie de rentrer chez moi. Mais je ne veux pas donner cette satisfaction à ma mère. Je ne rentrerai pas chez moi.  
J'avance tout doucement. Au bout d'une heure j'arrive à rejoindre la voie rapide. La longue route entre les deux parties de la forêt. Je marche sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence tout doucement. Il pleut. Il pleut à verse. Je suis trempé‚ je suis gelé‚ je suis fatigué. Il n'y a aucune voiture qui passe. Au bout d'un moment je me laisse tomber au sol. Je me mets sur l'herbe‚ pose mon sac de cours au sol‚ j'y pose ma tête et m'allonge. Tant pis mon manteau sera plein de boue mais j'ai besoin de me reposer un peu.  
Je commençai tout juste à m'endormir avec mon gros sac de sport dans les bras quand je sentis les phare d'une voiture arriver droit vers moi. Elle se gare sur le bas côté. J'entre ouvre les yeux. Un homme de taille moyenne emmitouflé dans un gros sweat à capuche noir s'approche de moi.

 **\- Tu as besoin d'aide ??** Dit la personne.

Cette voix je la reconnaîtrai entre mille. Louis. Louis Tomlinson. Je relève un peu mon visage pour qu'il puisse discerner qui je suis. Le châtain plisse les yeux‚ et lorsqu'il voit convenablement mon visage‚ les écarquille.

**\- Styles ???? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu es trempé ! Tu dois être congelé ! Viens dans ma voiture.**

Il prends mon gros sac de sport humide et lourd‚ cours vers sa voiture pour le déposer dans le coffre. Il sort de celui-ci par la même occasion un plaid qu'il balance directement sur le siège passager. Il revient ensuite vers moi et me tends sa main. Je prends alors tant bien que mal sa main tout en tremblant.

 **\- Ça va ??**  
**\- Je... Je..** Balbutiai-je en tremblant de tout mes membres.

Il prend mon sac de cours sur une de ses épaules‚ et m'aide ensuite à avancer vers sa voiture. Il m'ouvre la porte côté passager.

 **\- Je.. Vais salir..**  
**\- C'est bon c'est pas grave Styles. Ça se nettoie une voiture. Aller dépêche toi‚ il pleut il fait froid donc vite..**

J'acquiesce d'un petit signe de tête. Je m'assois sur le siège passager et la première chose que je fais est de me regarder dans le rétroviseur. Mes lèvres sont bleues‚ mes pommettes sont rougies par le froid‚ mes yeux étaient injectés de sang à cause de la fatigue et de mes larmes. Je me sentais pitoyable. Je suis ridicule. Je fais tellement de peine.

Louis s'assoit côté conducteur et ôte sa capuche. Ses cheveux ont quand même été mouillés‚ quelques gouttes lui tombe sur le visage. Il met d'un coup de main ses cheveux en arrière. Il se retourne‚ prend le plaid et me le tend.

**\- Tiens‚ Styles. Enlève ton manteau et met ça autour de toi tu auras peut-être moi froid.**

Je le remercie‚ je n'ose pas le regarder. J'enlève mon long manteau‚ le pose au niveau de mes pieds et m'entoure du plaid gentiment donné par Louis. Je pose ma tête sur la fenêtre et fini par m'assoupir.

Je fus soudain réveillé par Louis qui me secouait l'épaule doucement.

 **\- Harry.. Réveille toi. Je ne savais pas où tu voulais aller alors je suis allé chez moi. Je t'ai posé la question mais tu dormais déjà.**  
**\- Je ne voulais pas rentrer chez moi de toute façon**. Dis-je la voix roque.

Ma gorge me fait mal‚ me brûle.

 **\- Tu peux m'emmener à un hôtel s'il te plait..**  
**\- Non‚ je reprends pas la route c'est bien trop dangereux avec la pluie et tout ça. Je n'aurais déjà pas du être sur la route à cette heure ci mais voilà.**

Je ne réponds pas et tourne mon visage vers la fenêtre. Il ne pleut plus.

 **\- Il est quelle heure ?**  
**\- Il est presque 4h Styles** ‚ dit-il gentiment en envoyant un sms à quelqu'un avec son portable. **Bon tu veux bien venir chez moi ?**

Je hoche la tête de haut en bas. Je prends mon manteau et mon sac de cours à mes pieds tandis que Louis va chercher mon gros sac de sport dans le coffre.   
On se dirige ensuite vers sa porte d'entrée. Je prends soin de bien frotter mes pieds sur le tapis et enlève mes chaussures pleines de boue et trempées avant de rentrer chez lui. Il fait de même. Il me montre d'un coup de tête un tapis où il pose ses chaussures et je fais de même. Il prend mon manteau‚ le pose sur une chaise. Il est vachement sale... Je pense qu'il est fichu. J'adorais ce trench en laine noire. Il m'avait coûté une fortune. Tant pis.   
Louis descend vers son immense chambre au sous sol‚ je le suis.

 **\- Tu peux prendre une douche ici‚ je t'ai sorti des serviettes et un gant** ‚ dit il en désignant la porte où sont suspendues les fameuses serviettes. **Puis tu poses tes affaires dans le panier là et j'irais lancer une machine après si tu veux bien.**  
**\- Oui pas de soucis..**  
**\- Dès que tu as fini‚ fais comme chez toi‚ pose toi dans le lit tout ça et si tu me cherches et bien je serais certainement dans le salon enfin d'abord je vais prendre une douche au premier étage donc bah voilà‚ dit Louis en montant les escaliers.**  
**\- D'accord.. Eh Louis..**  
**\- Hmm ??**  
**\- Merci..**  
**\- Pas de problème Styles. Mais on parlera de tout ça après.**

Il continue sa montée et sort de mon champ de vision.   
Je me dirige vers la salle de bain‚ pose le plaid et tout mes vêtements dans le panier et me dirige sous la douche. Merde‚ je n'ai pas pris mes produits ! Tant pis je vais utiliser les siens. Je profite de l'eau bien chaude sur ma peau. La chair de poule se forme. J'avais tellement froid‚ ça me faisait tant de bien.  
Après quelques instants à profiter de la chaleur de l'eau‚ je prends le shampoing près de moi‚ en mets dans le creux de ma main et savonne mes cheveux. Le shampoing n'a pas d'odeur spéciale mais il sent bon. Par la suite je prends le gant‚ l'humidifie et prends le gel douche. Il sent la noix de coco. Il sent très fort. J'aime beaucoup cette odeur. Je me savonne et me rince.  Après près d'une demie heure sous la douche je sors enfin. J'enroule mes cheveux dans la serviette‚ et mets une autre serviette autour de ma taille. Je sèche rapidement mes cheveux à l'aide de la serviette et retourne dans la pièce principale. Louis est là‚ face à son armoire en boxer.

 **\- Oops désolé** ‚ dis-je en me retournant  
**\- C'est bon Styles j'suis pas à poil.**

Je ne réponds pas et me dirige vers mon sac. Je l'ouvre‚ et ouf. Tout est sec ! Même mon PC ! Je suis content. Je ne m'attarde pas là dessus et prends un t-shirt simple et un boxer et me redirige vers la salle de bain.  
Je revêtis mes vêtements‚ pose les serviettes sur le sèche serviette et prends en main le panier dans lequel j'ai précédemment mis mes vêtements sales.   
Louis était assit sur le lit‚ toujours sur son téléphone.

 **\- Je.. Je t'ai apporté le panier.**  
**\- Ah merci ! Je vais mettre une machine dans ce cas.**

Louis part de nouveau. Je sors mon téléphone de mon sac de cours‚ et mon chargeur de mon autre sac. Je branche mon téléphone et l'allume. Il est 4:45. Je m'installe en tailleur sur le lit de Louis.  
J'ai plus de 50 appels manqués‚ une vingtaine de sms dont trois de Jade et le reste de ma mère et Gemma. Ma mère a dû mettre au courant Jade. Je soupire. J'envoie un message groupé

_De Harry à Jade‚ Gemm' et Maman._  
_Arrêtez de vous inquiéter. Je vais bien. Je suis chez un ami._

  
Je verrouille mon téléphone‚ le pose sur la table de nuit et sans vraiment le vouloir je m'endors.


	12. Chapitre Onze.

_ PDV Louis.  _

 

Je viens tout juste de mettre la machine en route. Je m'assois sur le canapé‚ prends un post-it et écrit un mot pour ma mère. 

 

_"Hi Maman._  
_Je suis rentré très tard de chez Eleanor‚ je ne devais pas rentrer à la base mais nous nous sommes pris la tête._  
_Je ne suis pas seul. J'ai croisé Harry en plein milieu de la route cette nuit. C'est pourquoi son manteau est sur l'une des chaises. Donc ne t'inquiète pas._  
_Je t'aime maman‚ bonne journée._  
_Louis._  
_PS: je t'écris ce message à presque 5h du mat donc ne me réveille pas tout à l'heure‚ je t'en prie. :("_

  
Je pose le post-it sur le mur au niveau des escaliers qui vont vers l'étage du dessus. Au moins elle ne pourra pas le rater.  
Je descends ensuite vers ma chambre où je trouve Harry endormi sur mon lit. Je soupire. Je ne voulais pas dormir dans la même pièce que lui mais bon‚ le canapé ne me donne pas trop envie. Je vais alors du côté opposé à celui d'Harry et m'allonge sous la couette et m'endors très facilement.

_~ Ellipse‚ 16 janvier 2015. 15:20 ~_

  
Je me réveille quelque peu étouffé à cause la présence de quelqu'un sur moi. Je sursaute. Il n'y a personne d'habitude dans mon lit. Je me souviens alors. Il s'agit de Harry. Il dort sur le ventre. Un de ses bras au niveau de ma gorge qui me serre un peu et une de ses jambes sur les miennes. Je suis un peu gêné par cette proximité. Je décale alors ses membres de mon corps. Harry ronchonne et tourne son visage vers moi. Il dort la bouche ouverte. Il est tout transpirant et a les sourcils froncés. Il doit faire un mauvais rêve.  
Je me redresse‚ prends mon téléphone et regarde les derniers messages que j'ai reçu.

_De Eleanor à Louis._  
_Je te déteste Louis._

  
Je lui réponds.

_De Louis à Eleanor._  
_C'est réciproque. C'est terminé entre nous El'._

  
Elle m'a saoulée.

_De Maman à Louis._  
_Coucou chéri. J'ai bien vu ton message en me levant. Que se passe-t-il avec Harry ? J'ai emmené ses affaires au pressing. Bisous_

 

_De Louis à maman._   
_Je ne sais pas maman‚ on a pas parlé. Je lui dirais. Je pense qu'il t'en sera reconnaissant. Bisous maman._

  
Je me lève en évitant de réveiller Harry et monte à l'étage. Je ris en voyant les Chelsea Boots d'Harry toute neuve dans l'entrée et son manteau tout propre sur un cintre sur le portan. Très rapide ce pressing‚ pensais-je.   
Je prépare alors du café pour Harry et moi puis je sors quelques petits gâteaux pour accompagner ce petit déjeuner improvisé. Je pose tout ça sur la table basse du salon et redescends vers ma chambre. Je vois qu'Harry est réveillé.

 **\- Salut Styles.**  
**\- Bonjour** ‚ dit-il avec une grosse voix roque en fronçant les sourcils.   
**\- Ouhla toi t'es tombé malade à vouloir camper dehors en plein hiver‚** rigolai-je en mettant un jogging.  
**\- C'est pas très drôle j'ai vraiment hyper mal..** Dit-il en mettant sa main au niveau de sa gorge.  
**\- Je vais voir si j'ai pas des médicaments. Tu montes‚ si tu veux bien. J'ai préparé le petit-déjeuner.**  
**\- Oh d'accord. C'est gentil‚** dit-il avec une voix cassée et faisant un petit chignon dans des cheveux.

Je vais directement dans ma salle de bain‚ dans l'armoire à pharmacie et prends le nécessaire pour le mal de gorge : des pastilles‚ du sirop ainsi que du paracétamol au cas où.  
Je reviens dans la chambre. Harry est toujours là sur son téléphone. Il souffle‚ balance son téléphone sur mon lit puis se lève et mets son jogging. Nous montons alors vers le salon‚ nous nous posons dans le canapé. Avant ça‚ je pose les médicaments sur la petite table en face d'Harry et me dirige vers la cuisine pour prendre deux verres et du jus d'orange que je dépose sur la petite table.   
Nous petit-déjeunons en silence. Mais j'ai besoin de parler de cette nuit.

 **\- Qu'est ce que tu foutais dehors cette nuit Styles ?**  
**\- Je suis parti de chez moi. Tout simplement.**  
**\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?**  
**\- Une embrouille avec ma mère. Elle..**

Il s'arrête.

**\- Dis moi Harry. Je t'écoute ?**

Il prend une grande inspiration.

 **\- J'ai perdu mon père il y a six mois de ça. Et ma mère sort avec quelqu'un. Elle ne me l'a pas dit. Et je n'accepte pas sa relation. C'est trop tôt** ‚ dit-il les larmes aux yeux.

Harry tourne la tête pour ne pas me montrer sa tristesse. Il renifle et retrouve son calme.

**\- Elle m'avait dit qu'elle ne s'était pas remise de la mort de papa.. Et là elle.. Elle roule des pelles à un sale petit enculé de merde...**

Il sert les poings. Je le regarde. Je ne sais pas comment réagir.

 **\- Tu étais donc énervé et tu es parti..**  
**\- Hmm..**

Nous continuons de déjeuner dans le calme. Il brise le silence.

**\- Puisque nous sommes dans les confidences‚ pourquoi étais-tu dehors toi à 3h du matin alors qu'on était censé avoir cours le lendemain ?**

Je ris.

 **\- Je devais dormir chez Eleanor‚ tu sais ma copine. Enfin mon ex maintenant. Mais elle m'a prit la tête. Parce que j'avais oublié notre anniversaire des 3 mois attention‚** riai-je encore. **Et elle m'a dit** _ **"C'est la goûte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase Tomlinson".**_

Je prends une voix efféminée en riant de plus belle. J'arrive à faire décrocher un sourire à Harry.

 **\- Elle me reprochait aussi de passer plus de temps avec mes amis qu'avec elle‚ de mater d'autres filles tout ça. Bon entre nous c'est vrai. Mais bon je m'en fou. Du coup bah je me suis barré hier soir après avoir tiré mon coup. Puis je l'ai largué ce matin. Par sms‚** dis-je en riant encore une fois.

Harry me regarde les yeux grands ouverts. Il ne riait plus.

 **\- La pauvre tout de même.**  
**\- Mais non. Il n'y avait aucun sentiments de toute façon. C'était juste pour me vider les...**  
**\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'en entendre plus merci !!** M'interromps Harry en mettant ses mains sur ses oreilles.

Je ris.

 **\- Oh fait pas ta Sainte Nitouche Styles. T'as bien couché avec Jade non ?** Dis-je en lui donnant un coup dans l'épaule.  
**\- Je.. Euh.. Je ne répondrais pas à ça.**  
**\- T'es puceau ??**  
**\- Je ne te le dirais pas Louis.**  
**\- C'est bon je me moquerai pas de toi. Je connais des gens vierges aussi !**  
**\- Louis...**  
**\- C'est bon‚ c'est bon j'arrête‚** dis-je en levant les mains innocemment. Je ris de plus belle.

Harry ne rit pas. Il est quelque peu gêné. Il prend un paracétamol puis prends ensuite une pastille pour la gorge et s'affale dans le canapé.

 **\- Tu as prévenu ta mère que tu étais ici ?** demandai-je.  
**\- Non‚ enfin‚ j'ai dis que j'étais chez un ami pour ne pas qu'elle me harcèle mais elle l'a fait quand même.**  
**\- Ah j'suis ton ami ?**  
**\- Non non bien sûr que non. T'es.. Une connaissance.**  
**\- D'accord. Bon tu veux faire quoi "connaissance" ?**  
**\- Dormir. Je suis épuisé‚ je me sens mal** ‚ dit Harry en se frottant les yeux.  
**\- Tu veux que je fasse venir un médecin ?**  
**\- Non pas besoin merci quand même.**  
**\- Comme tu veux. Au fait ! Ma mère a déposé tes chaussures et ton manteau dans un pressing. Ils sont comme neufs t'as vu !**  
**\- Je n'avais pas remarqué ! C'est adorable ! Elle a dû payer cher.. Je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour la rembourser et je..**  
**\- Tu parles trop Styles. Elle l'a fait de bon cœur ne t'en fais pas pour ça.**

Il se contente de sourire en regardant son manteau.

 **\- Je vais débarrasser. Tu veux qu'on aille se poser en bas devant un film ?**  
**\- Comme tu veux mais je vais sûrement m'endormir‚** dit-il avant de bailler.  
**\- C'est pas grave.**

Je souris et commence à me lever pour débarrasser. Je prends ma tasse d'une main et prend celle d'Harry. Il la prend en même temps. Nos doigts s'entrechoquent. Ce contact me fait frissonner. Sa peau est brûlante. Je fronce les sourcils‚ et lui dit d'aller se poser dans mon lit et de choisir un film ou une série le temps que je finisse de débarrasser.


	13. Chapitre Douze.

_PDV Harry._

  
Je suis en bas‚ affalé dans le lit de Louis. J'ai froid‚ j'ai chaud en même temps. J'ai mal à la gorge‚ à la tête. Quelle connerie d'avoir été dehors pendant une bonne partie de la nuit avec -4°C dehors.   
Je soupire. Je prends ensuite mon téléphone entre les mains. Ma mère essaie de me joindre‚ encore et encore. Quand va-t-elle lâcher l'affaire ? Tiens en parlant du loup‚ voilà que je reçois un énième message.

_De Maman à Harry._  
_Harry réponds moi s'il te plaît. Je veux t'expliquer toute cette histoire._  
_J'aimerai que tu essaies de comprendre Harry... Ian a été là quand ton père est parti. Il est mon pilier. Je l'aime Harry. Je veux que tu essaies d'accepter ça._

  
"Je l'aime" c'est ça ouais. Elle me fout à bout. Dans un excès de colère je balance mon portable à l'autre bout de la pièce au moment même où Louis arrive.

 **\- Styles‚ qu'est ce qu'il te prend ?** Dit-il.  
**- Ma mère me gonfle. J'te jure elle me gonfle.**

Je serre les poings.

**\- C'est bon n'y pense pas Harry.**

Il s'assoit.

**\- Comment veux-tu que je n'y pense pas ? C'est au moins le centième message qu'elle m'envoie depuis hier soir ! Toujours là à répéter "Ian‚ je l'aime‚ comprends... " patati patata. Elle me saoule.**

Je croise les bras sur mon torse.

 **\- Je comprends. Mais ta mère a le droit de refaire sa vie Harry...** dit Louis calmement.  
**\- Ah parce que tu te mets de son côté ???**  
**\- Non je ne me mets pas de son côté. Je comprends juste la situation. Ma mère a eu trois hommes dans sa vie : mon père que je ne considère pas comme mon père et à qui je ne parle plus‚ le père des filles et enfin‚ l'homme avec qui elle est en ce moment‚ le père des jumeaux. J'ai eu du mal à l'accepter aussi au début c'est normal. Mais j'ai fini par comprendre que ma mère aussi avait le droit d'être heureuse.**  
**\- Pourquoi ne parles-tu plus à ton père** ? Demandai-je.  
**\- Ce.. Ce n'est pas le sujet.**  
**\- Dis moi Louis‚ je me suis confié à toi au sujet de la mort de mon père. À ton tour maintenant.**  
**\- Je n'ai pas envie** ‚ me répondit-il froidement en détournant le regard.

J'ai alors compris que je devais cesser d'en parler.   
Un froid s'est installé dans la pièce. Pour une fois je décide de le briser.

 **\- Je ne pourrais jamais accepter que ma mère soit avec quelqu'un d'autre. Pas pour le moment.**  
**\- Tu agis de manière un peu égoïste.**  
**\- Pardon ?** Dis-je en haussant les sourcils.  
**\- Tu as bien compris.**  
**\- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est égoïste..**

Il souffle puis me regarde.

 **\- Réfléchis Harry**.

Je souffle à mon tour. Il est vrai qu'elle a le droit d'être heureuse mais je ne peux pas accepter qu'elle soit amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre un point c'est tout.   
Je coupe court à la conversation et change de sujet.

 **\- Bon on regarde quoi ?** Dis-je en baissant la tête.  
**\- Je sais pas. Ce que tu veux.**  
**\- Un film d'horreur ça te va ?**  
**\- Oui pourquoi pas. On se fait la saga des Saw ?**  
**\- C'est une de mes sagas favorites !**

Louis mets alors le film sur son pc‚ qu'il branche au rétroprojecteur qui projette le film sur le mur blanc d'en face. Il a bien sûr décalé le canapé qui se trouvait au milieu de la place pour que l'on puisse pleinement profiter du film depuis le lit.   
Il s'installe sur le côté droit du lit‚ adossé contre sa tête de lit. Je fais de même mais du côté gauche. Ayant un peu froid je me couvre de la couverture.

 **\- Tu as froid à ce point là ?** Dit-il en mettant en route le film via son PC.   
**\- Ouais‚ j'ai chaud mais j'ai hyper froid en même temps je suis pas bien du tout.**  
**\- Essaie de te reposer. Tu veux quelque chose ?**  
**\- Non merci Louis ça va aller. Merci de proposer tout de même.**

Il me regarde en souriant et repose son attention sur le film qui commence doucement.

_~ Ellipse fin du film. 17:20. ~_

 

_PDV Louis._

  
Le générique de fin se met en route. J'aime vraiment beaucoup les films Saw. Ce sont les meilleurs films gore que j'ai pu voir. J'ai vraiment envie de continuer la saga et de regarder le deuxième. Cependant‚ Harry s'est endormi la tête sur mon épaule. Au fond Harry est vraiment une personne gentille. Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas remarqué avant ?  
Je soupire et tente de réveiller doucement Harry car j'ai envie d'aller fumer.

 **\- Harry..** Je chuchote.

Il grogne.

 **\- Hmpf ?**  
**\- Allonge toi sur le lit plutôt que sur mon épaule s'il te plaît. J'ai envie d'aller fumer.**

Il ne rochigne pas plus‚ se redresse et se retourne pour se coucher convenablement dos à moi. Je me lève du lit en prenant mes clopes sur mon bureau ainsi que mon portable et me dirige à l'étage. Je m'assois sur le contoir de la cuisine‚ j'ouvre la fenêtre et allume ma clope tout en regardant mon téléphone. Tiens Liam m'appelle. Je décroche.

 **\- Hey Tommo ! T'étais pas en cours aujourd'hui !**  
**\- Salut Liam. Non j'suis pas venu‚ j'me suis pris la tête avec El' hier soir‚ d'ailleurs je l'ai quittée et j'me suis couché hyper tard du coup et j'ai pas réussi à me lever.**  
**\- Ah c'est pour ça qu'elle te cherchait ! Elle avait l'air hyper énervée** ‚ rigole Liam.  
**\- J'ose même pas imaginer !**  
**\- Tu m'étonnes ! On peut passer chez toi avec Zayn et Niall ?**

Je suis un peu pris de panique. S'ils viennent et qu'ils voient Styles ils comprendront pas.

 **\- Bah.. Je...**  
**\- D'accord on arrive dans 15mn !** Il raccroche   
**\- Et merde** ‚ me dis-je à moi-même.

Je finis ma cigarette et me dirige vers la salle de bain pour me remettre un peu dans un bon état. En 5mn toute ma famille était rentrée des cours et du travail sauf mon beau-père. Étant policier‚ c'est compliqué pour lui de rentrer à des heures raisonnables.  
Je dis bonjour à ma mère‚ à mon frère et mes soeurs.

 **\- Alors Lou' ta journée ? Et Harry il va bien ? Enfin il est toujours ici ?** Me demande ma mère.   
**\- On a rien fait de spécial maman tu sais. On s'est levé tard‚ on a regardé un film et Harry dort là. Je crois qu'il est tombé malade cette nuit. Je lui ai proposé de l'emmener chez le médecin cet après-midi étant donné que tu n'étais pas là.**  
**\- Quand il se réveillera je vais l'examiner s'il veut bien** ‚ propose-t-elle.  
**\- Si tu veux. Bon maman c'est pas que je t'aime pas mais Liam‚ Zayn et Niall vont arriver donc il faut que j'aille un peu ranger le bordel de ma chambre.**  
**\- Pas de soucis chéri**.

Elle me sourit et je me redirige vers ma chambre où Harry dort encore à poings fermés. Je sais pas comment ça va se passer avec mes amis. Une chose est sûre c'est que je ne dirais pas à Harry de partir‚ il n'est pas bien et j'ai tout de même un cœur.  
Je réveille à nouveau Harry.

 **\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?** Il se frotte les yeux.   
**\- Bah Niall‚ Liam et Zayn vont arriver donc..**  
**\- C'est bon j'ai compris je m'en vais**. Il se redresse.   
**\- Non‚ non j'ai absolument pas dit ça.**  
**\- Tu veux que je reste ?** Il fronce les sourcils.  
**\- Je vais pas te foutre à la porte Styles. J'suis pas un enculé comme ça. C'est juste normal.**

J'ai changé de ton. Je suis devenu un peu plus agressif‚ comme le Louis qu'il connait au lycée. Alors qu'au fond de moi‚ je ne le voulais pas. Mais j'ai cette carapace qui me force à être comme ça. Je ne peux pas être toujours gentil.

 **\- C'est de la pitié en fait ?**  
**\- J'ai pas dis ça. Bref. Je te prévenais juste. Ma mère est à l'étage. Elle.m'a dit qu'elle voulait bien t'examiner‚** dis-je en remettant mon canapé à sa place initiale.

_PDV Harry._

  
Je souffle. Il a eu un changement de comportement tellement soudain. Il est passé du mec sympa‚ très accueillant‚ au mec agressif sur la défensive. Je ne vais pas chercher à comprendre‚ de toute façon on est pas amis. Je ne suis personne pour lui et vice-versa.

Je me lève du lit tout en le faisant correctement‚ puis je me dirige vers la salle de bain où se trouve mon sac pour changer de t-shirt. J'ai tellement chaud que je transpire énormément c'est pas agréable du tout. Une fois cela fait‚ je monte les escaliers pour aller dire bonjour à la famille de Louis poliment.


	14. Chapitre Treize.

**\- Bonjour Harry. Comment vas-tu ? Louis m'a dit que tu ne te sentais pas bien‚ c'est ça ?** dit la mère de Louis en me faisant la bise.  
**\- Bonjour madame Deakin. Oui c'est vrai que ne suis pas au top de ma forme. Et vous comment allez-vous ?**  
**\- Appelle-moi Jay s'il te plaît‚ j'ai l'impression d'avoir 70 ans‚** rigole-t-elle. **Sinon oui je vais bien‚ quelques cas un peu difficile à gérer à l'hôpital mais tout s'est très bien passé !**  
**\- D'accord tant mieux dans ce cas. Vous avez l'air passionnée par votre métier.**  
**\- Oh oui je le suis. Tu sais Harry‚ j'ai toujours su ce que je voulais faire : aider les autres. J'ai toujours aimé soigner les gens‚ être là pour eux. Surtout les enfants‚ les adolescents et les jeunes adultes. Je me suis intéressée à cette branche quand je suis tombée enceinte de Louis. J'avais à peine 18 ans‚ j'étais en deuxième année de médecine, car j'avais sauté plusieurs classe en primaire et collège‚ et on nous posait déjà la question de la filière dans laquelle nous voulions nous spécialiser.**

Nous sommes tous les deux assis dans le canapé à discuter du travail de Jay. Ça me passionne. Moi aussi quand j'étais plus jeune je voulais devenir médecin. Enfin chirurgien plutôt. Mais n'étant pas très doué dans les matières scientifiques j'ai dû abandonner ce rêve de gosse. Maintenant je ne sais pas quoi faire. je suis un peu stressé pour mon avenir. Je ne sais rien faire. Enfin je sais écrire des textes mais jamais je n'oserais les publier. J'aime chanter aussi. Mais jamais je ne chanterai en public.   
Nous continuons de parler pendant 10 bonnes minutes lorsque je sens que ma tête commence à tourner.

 **\- Harry‚ je vois que t'es pas bien‚ tu es tout blanc. Tu veux quelque chose ?**  
**\- Je.. J'ai la tête qui tourne...**

_~Ellipse 30 minutes plus tard~_

  
J'ouvre les yeux difficilement. La lumière me pique‚ il fait chaud.

 **\- Harry ?** Me dit une voix féminine. C'était Jay.

Je regarde autour de moi tant bien que mal. Je suis dans la chambre de Louis. J'ai soif. Jay me tend un verre d'eau‚ je le prends et le bois d'une traite.

 **\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?** Je fronce les sourcils.  
**\- Tu es tombé dans les pommes.**  
**\- Pourtant j'ai mangé‚ j'ai dormi.. C'est bizarre.**  
**\- Ça peut arriver parfois. Déjà tu as attrapé froid cette nuit puis les histoires avec ta mère. C'est peut être un surplus de chose. D'ailleurs en parlant de ta mère je l'ai appelée.**  
**\- Oh.. Pourquoi ?**  
**\- Je me devais de la contacter c'est normal pour moi. Au moins elle sait que tu es chez moi et que tu es en sécurité.**  
**\- Je ne vais pas rester longtemps de toute façon.. Je pense que d'ici demain je serai parti** ‚ répondis-je en baissant la tête.  
**\- Pourquoi ça ?**  
**\- Je n'ai pas envie de vous déranger plus que ça puis Louis ne m'apprécie pas. Je sais que ça l'emmerde que je sois là.**  
**\- Je pense que tu te trompes. Il a envoyé balader ses amis tout à l'heure.**  
**\- Comment ça ?** Je hausse les sourcils.  
**\- Tu t'es évanouis‚ du coup Louis m'a aidé à te descendre en bas. Juste après ses amis sont arrivés et il leur a expliqué que tu étais là et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être tranquille en bas. Ils étaient pas très contents. Du coup ils se sont pris la tête. Il n'y a que Niall qui est ici. Niall est un bon garçon‚ il ne se prend pas la tête pour rien.**  
**\- Je vois..**  
**\- Tu peux aller avec eux si tu veux.**  
**\- Je pense aller prendre une douche avant.**  
**\- Bien sûr Harry fait comme chez toi !**

C'est sur ces mots que Jay remonte à l'étage et me laisse vaquer à mes occupations.

_PDV Louis._

 

Avec Niall nous sommes dans le jardin. Nous nous faisons quelques passes avec mon ballon de foot. 

  
**\- Tu l'apprécies Harry du coup ?**  
**\- Niall‚ c'est pas parce que je lui rends service que je l'apprécie.**  
**\- Louis‚ tu as été jusqu'à virer Zayn et Liam de chez toi.** Il rigole. **Avoue qu'il peut devenir ton ami.**  
**\- Horan si tu continues c'est avec toi que je ne serais plus ami**. Je rigole à mon tour.   
**\- Non mais sérieusement Louis‚ j'ai jamais compris pourquoi vous vous acharniez sur lui.**  
**\- On s'acharnait pas sur lui...**  
**\- Vous l'emmerdiez tout le temps‚ vous le charriez‚ vous l'avez tabassé tout ça.**  
**\- T'étais avec nous‚ donc on pourrait te dire la même chose** ‚ dis-je en fronçant les sourcils en ayant le ballon sous le pied.  
**\- J'étais peut-être près de vous mais je ne lui ai jamais adressé la parole‚ je n'ai jamais levé la main sur lui moi.**

C'est alors que je réfléchis. C'est vrai que Niall était toujours en retrait dans ces moments-là.

 **\- T'as raison. J'suis désolé.**  
**\- C'est pas à moi que tu dois des excuses** ‚ dit Niall en souriant et en pointant son visage vers la porte vitrée derrière moi.

Il y a Harry‚ vêtu de son fameux jean slim noir et d'un simple pull en laine bordeaux. Ses cheveux légèrement humides sont comme souvent attachés en chignon‚ laissant quelques mèches dépasser.

 **\- J'ai bien trop de fierté pour m'excuser auprès de lui‚** dis-je en redéposant mon regard sur le ballon au sol.  
**\- Il va bien falloir le faire un jour !**

Il rigole et court vers la porte vitrée pour l'ouvrir et rentrer dans la maison. Il se présente à Harry.

 **\- Salut. Je suis Niall !**  
**\- Bonjour‚ moi c'est Harry** ‚ il tend sa main et souriant timidement.  
**\- Oui je sais. On est en cours ensemble mais on s'est jamais parlé‚ je trouve ça bête !** Il serre sa main.  
**\- Oui c'est vrai...**

Il semble être un peu gêné. Je ris intérieurement. C'est vrai que Niall peut être très (trop) direct parfois.   
Le blond et le bouclé s'installent dans le canapé. Ils discutent tandis que je me dirige vers la cuisine pour prendre quelques gâteaux et du jus d'orange pour les ramener vers la table basse du salon.

 **\- Et donc tu aimes la musique ?** Demande Niall.  
**\- Oui‚ j'aime écrire et je sais jouer de la guitare.**  
**\- Tu nous feras une démo Styles si tu veux bien‚** dis-je.  
**\- Euh.. Je pense pas. Je..**  
**\- Si ! Ce serait trop bien. En plus Louis à ses guitares en bas.**  
**\- J'ai pas trop envie...**  
**\- Force pas Niall. Il a dit qu'il avait pas envie alors tant pis.**  
**\- Je.. C'est pas contre vous. Je n'aime juste pas chanter en public.**   
**\- Pas de soucis Harry !** Dit Niall en souriant. **T'as des frères et soeurs ? Parce que t'as vu que Louis en a pleins... Moi j'ai qu'un frère. Je sais pas comment il fait pour supporter toute cette tribu !**  
**\- Eh Niall on est là hein‚** l'interrompt Lottie qui faisait ses devoirs sur la table du salon.  
**\- Oups !** Niall rigole.  
**\- Pour répondre à ta question‚ j'ai une soeur. Elle s'appelle Gemma. Elle a 4 ans de plus que moi.**  
**\- Oh j'étais pas au courant.**  
**\- Elle est pas souvent ici étant donné qu'elle fait ses études en France.**  
**\- C'est cool la France. J'y suis déjà allé et franchement j'y retournerai bien ! On se fera des vacances tous les trois avec Zayn et Liam si ça vous dit !**  
**\- On a le temps d'y réfléchir..** dit Harry en regardant le sol.  
**\- Ouais. On verra** , répondis-je.

On continue de parler tous les trois. C'était plutôt sympa. Harry ne parle pas beaucoup‚ seulement quand on lui parle. Il est très discret. Il est presque 20h lorsque Niall s'en va.

 **\- J'ai envie d'aller faire un tour‚ dit Harry.**  
**\- Tu veux aller où ?**  
**\- Je sais pas trop.**

Il met ces fameuses Chelsea Boots et son trench en laine. Il jette un coup d'oeil à son téléphone.

 **\- Bon je vais y aller.**  
**\- Tu vas voir quelqu'un ?**  
**\- Oui je vais voir Jade. On mange ensemble et ensuite je sais pas si je dors chez elle ou pas.**  
**\- Rentre ici c'est mieux. Comme ça on va en cours ensemble demain matin. Si tu veux dès que vois avez fini de manger tout ça‚ tu m'appelles je viens te chercher.**  
**\- Je.. Si tu veux. Mais j'ai pas ton numéro.**

Il me tend son téléphone‚ j'enregistre mon contact et lui rend. Il me remercie et s'en va en fermant la porte derrière lui. Je me dirige vers la cuisine‚ d'où j'ai une vue sur l'avant de la maison et je peux voir la Fiat 500 de Jade garée juste en face. Elle sort de sa voiture et sert Harry dans ses bras.


	15. Chapitre Quatorze.

_PDV Harry._

Jade me serre dans des bras. Je lui fais un bisou sur le front. 

  
**\- Ça va Hazz' ?**  
**\- Oui ça va. Et toi ?**

Je monte dans la voiture.

 **\- T'es sûr ? Ça se passe bien avec Louis ? Viens chez moi ce sera mieux pour toi‚** dit-elle en s'asseyant côté conducteur.  
**\- Jade. Tu t'inquiètes pour rien. Tout va bien ne t'en fais pas.**  
**\- Je me méfie c'est normal non ? Louis n'a pas été très sympa avec toi.**  
**\- Je sais. Mais il est différent depuis que je suis là.**  
**\- Personne ne change aussi rapidement.**  
**\- Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'il a changé mais il est gentil avec moi.**  
**\- Ouais‚** souffle-t-elle très peu convaincue.

Jade démarre la voiture et nous nous dirigeons vers un petit resto sympa où on avait l'habitude d'aller lorsque nous étions en couple. Ça me fait un peu bizarre de revenir ici.  
Le serveur nous installe à une table et nous donne une carte.   
Aucun de nous deux ne parle. Soudain je me souviens de la raison pour laquelle Jade voulait me voir. Son message.

_De Jade à Harry._  
Il faut qu'on parle de quelque chose d'important Hazza.

Ça me trotte dans la tête. Je n'aime pas du tout ce genre de phrase. Généralement c'est très mauvais signe.  
Le serveur revient à nous quelques instants plus tard et prend notre commande en note. Il repart alors vers les cuisines.

  
**\- Jade ?**  
**\- Hm ?**

Elle lève ses grands yeux bleus vers moi.

 **\- De quoi voulais-tu qu'on parle ?**  
**\- On en parlera après Hazz'.**  
**\- Non dis moi maintenant s'il te plaît ?**  
**\- Bon j'voudrais qu'on parle de ta mère.**  
**\- J'ai pas trop trop envie d'en parler là tu vois.**  
**\- Écoute Hazza fait pas l'enfant. Ta mère m'a contactée et..**  
**\- Jade s'il te plaît. J'ai passé deux jours assez chiants‚ tout ça me saoule. J'aimerai qu'elle comprenne mon point de vue‚** dis-je en soufflant.  
**\- Je pense qu'elle comprend ton point de vue. Cependant il faudrait que tu...**  
**\- Je ne ferais pas d'effort.**  
**\- Tu me laisses en placer une oui ?**

Je souffle et la laisse parler.

 **\- Écoute Harry. Ta mère t'aime. Elle ne veut que ton bonheur tu sais bien. Mais il faut qu'elle pense à elle aussi. Ta mère a été très affectée par la mort de ton père elle aussi. Et il a bien fallu qu'elle trouve une épaule sur laquelle pleurer. Comme toi tu l'as fais avec moi. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?** Dit Jade.  
**\- Elle ne peut pas aimer un autre homme que mon père‚ dis-je en baissant la tête.**  
**\- Bien sûr que si Harry. Tu sais‚ même si elle est en couple avec Ian et qu'elle l'aime‚ elle aimera ton père pour toujours. Il lui a donné deux beaux enfants et beaucoup d'amour pendant plus de vingt ans.**

Je ne réponds pas car je sais qu'au fond elle a raison. Je ne devrais pas autant en vouloir à ma mère mais je prends ça comme une trahison.  
Jade me prends la main.

 **\- Réfléchis à tout ça Hazza**.

Je hoche la tête.

 **\- Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais et ce que je serais sans toi Jade**.

Elle se contente de me sourire puis on parle un peu de nos études en attendant notre repas qui arrive enfin.   
En mangeant elle me donne des conseils pour le bac car je le passe à la fin de l'année.

\- **Et tu veux faire quoi du coup quand tu auras eu ton diplôme ?** Me demande-t-elle  
**\- Pour être honnête je sais pas trop. Je pense te rejoindre à la fac. Mais alors pour y faire quoi‚ j'en sais rien.**  
**\- Il faut y réfléchir là car ça va vite arriver !**  
**\- Ne me fout pas la pression s'il te plaît‚** dis-je en riant.   
**\- Pardon** ‚ rigole-t-elle de plus belle.

Nous continuons notre repas dans la joie et le bonheur. Lorsqu'on eu terminé de manger‚ on se dirige avec Jade vers le contoir pour payer l'addition‚ nous règlons ensemble après quelques instants de débat car elle ne voulait pas que je l'aide à payer. Une fois cela fait‚ nous sortons du restaurant pour nous diriger vers la voiture de Jade.

 **\- J'te ramène chez toi ou chez Louis ?**  
**\- Chez Louis s'il te plaît. J'irais voir ma mère demain**.  
**\- Tu me le promets ?** Dit-elle en levant son petit doigt.  
**\- Je te le promets Jade** ‚ dis-je en serrant mon petit doigts avec le sien.

On se sourit‚ on se fait un câlin.

**\- Oh regarde derrière toi Hazza ! Le petit chaton tout blanc !**

Elle se dirige vers le petit animal qui est au beau milieu de la route. Elle s'agenouille‚ le caresse. Jade est souriante.   
Soudain sans que je ne puisse dire ou faire quoique ce soit‚ elle est percutée. Jade est percutée par une voiture. Devant mes yeux. Je ne réalise pas ce qu'il se passe sur le moment. Je l'ai vue se heurter au capot de la voiture. Je l'ai vu partir dans les airs quelques instants et la voilà au sol. Du sang coulant de son arcade sourcilière‚ de sa lèvre inférieure‚ de son crâne. La voiture s'est enfuie à toute vitesse. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de relever la plaque ni même la marque de la voiture.  
J'accours alors vers Jade‚ m'agenouille près d'elle‚ je mets deux doigts au niveau de son cou pour sentir son pouls‚ son coeur bat encore. Je soupire de soulagement et lui tiens la main. Je saisis ensuite mon téléphone et appelle les pompiers le plus rapidement possible. J'ai dû mal à parler‚ mon coeur bat à tout rompre‚ des larmes coulent sur mes joues. Je pleure‚ je sanglote mais la femme au téléphone arrive tant bien que mal à me comprendre. En à peine 5 minutes‚ les pompiers sont là. Ils s'occupent de Jade‚ la mettent dans leur camion. Ils me demandent qui je suis pour elle et me disent ensuite de monter avec eux dans le camion pour les suivre jusqu'à l'hôpital.  
Pendant le chemin je pleure encore et toujours. Je panique‚ je suis sous le choc. J'ai dû mal à respirer. Le pompier qui me parle me donne un masque et me dit de respirer dedans pour me calmer‚ ce que je fais difficilement.  
Cependant je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder Jade. Les pompiers essaient d'arrêter ses différentes hémorragies et de maintenir son coeur à un bon rythme.  
En plus de temps que je ne le pensais nous arrivons a l'hôpital. L'un des pompiers me dit qu'ils vont de suite emmener Jade faire des examens‚ refermer ses plaies et qu'ils me tiendront au courant après.   
Deux pompiers sortent Jade du camion sur un brancard et courent rapidement vers l'intérieur de l'hôpital tandis que le dernier pompier qui était près de moi tout le long du chemin me dit d'aller m'asseoir dans la salle d'attente.  
Toujours en larmes‚ je m'assois sur un siège. Je prends mon téléphone et appelle de suite la première personne qui me vient à l'esprit : Louis.


	16. Chapitre Quinze.

_ PDV Louis. _

  
Je suis posé dans mon lit à regarder une série. Il est 22h lorsque je reçois un appel d'un numéro que je n'ai pas dans mon téléphone. Ça doit certainement être Harry puisque je n'ai pas enregistré son numéro moi.

 **\- Louis à l'appareil‚ tu veux que j'vienne te chercher Styles ?**  
**\- Hôpital** ‚ il renifle.  
**\- Quoi ?? Harry ça va ?** Dis-je en me redressant d'un coup.  
**\- Viens à l'hôpital s'il te plait** ‚ il sanglote.  
**\- Il se passe quoi ?!** Dis-je en mettant mes vans et une veste.  
**\- Jade.. Renversée..**  
**\- Okay d'accord ! Bouge pas j'arrive !**

Je m'empresse alors de prendre mes clefs de voiture et de prendre la route en direction de l'hôpital. En 10 minutes j'y suis.  
Je me dirige vers les urgences‚ normalement il devrait être dans la salle d'attente. Je vois sa touffe brune au loin dos à moi. Je trottine dans les couloirs. Quand j'arrive a sa hauteur je pose ma main sur son épaule.

**\- Styles ça va ??**

Il se retourne et me regarde. Ses yeux sont rouges.

**\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

Je m'agenouille face à lui.

**\- Jade.. Quelqu'un l'a renversé.. On sortait du resto et elle.. Voir un petit chat sur la route et là..**

Il pleure de plus belle.

**\- C'est bon ça va aller. Ne t'en fais pas.**

Je lui tape amicalement le genou.

 **\- Quelqu'un est venu te voir pour te donner des nouvelles ?**  
**\- Non ça fait même pas 15 minutes que je suis là**...  
**\- On va attendre un peu et si on a pas de nouvelles on en demandera d'accord ?**

Il hoche simplement la tête.

 **\- Tu as essayé de joindre les parents de Jade ?**  
**\- Non..**  
**\- Tu veux que je le fasse..?**  
**\- Non.. Je me dois de le faire.. C'est ma faute si elle est là**..  
**\- Harry c'est en aucun cas de ta faute ! Tu n'étais pas le conducteur de cette voiture qui l'a fauchée !**  
**\- Mais si j'avais regardé j'aurais vu cet enculé..**  
**\- Arrête Harry. Tu n'y es pour rien‚ lui dis-je sincèrement en m'asseyant à côté de lui**.

Il ne répond pas et continue de fixer le sol. Malgré ses longs cheveux qui cachent son visage je remarque qu'il pleure. Je fronce les sourcils et passe ma main sur son dos pour le réconforter.   
Une vingtaine de minutes passent‚ il n'a pas parlé depuis qu'il a appelé les parents de Jade. Ils étaient choqués. Ils n'ont rien reproché à Harry bien sûr. Ils viennent demain à la première heure à Londres. Je n'ose pas lui parler moi non plus. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire pour être honnête. Je n'ai pas l'habitude que les gens soient triste à mes côtés‚ je ne sais pas comment agir.   
Je suis perdu dans mes pensées lorsqu'une personne prononce le nom de famille d'Harry.

 **\- Monsieur Styles ?**  
**\- Oui c'est moi ?** Dit Harry en se levant.

Je me mets au côté d'Harry et l'infirmière s'approche de nous.

 **\- Je viens vous voir au sujet de Jade Parker.**  
**\- Elle va bien ?**  
**\- Suivez-moi je vous prie.**

Harry suit la femme de tandis que je me rassois. Je n'ai pas à les suivre. Jade n'est pas mon amie‚ puis l'infirmière veut peut-être lui dire des choses personnelles.  
Le bouclé se retourne au bout de quelques secondes. Il me regarde‚ dit une chose inaudible à l'infirmière et revient vers moi.

 **\- Viens avec moi Louis** ‚ s'il te plaît.

J'accepte et me lève. Nous nous dirigeons vers l'infirmière qui nous mène vers l'ascenseur. Nous montons au 4ème étage et nous traversons un long couloir blanc. Des chambres se trouvent de part et d'autres. Nous nous arrêtons soudainement devant la porte de l'une d'elle : la chambre 483.

 **\- Monsieur Styles‚ votre amie a eu beaucoup de chance. Elle a quelques hématomes‚ un bras cassé cependant elle a eu un gros choc lorsqu'elle est retombée sur le sol lors de son accident. Son crâne s'est cogné contre le sol‚ elle a perdu énormément de sang. Nous avons eu du mal à la stabiliser. Mais nous y sommes arrivés tout de même. Nous avons refermé ses plaies cependant à cause de son choc‚ elle est dans le coma pour une durée indéterminée**.

Je regarde Harry qui ne répond pas à l'infirmière. Des larmes coulent encore le long de ses joues‚ il a sa main devant la bouche. Il doit être choqué.

 **\- Il peut aller la voir ?** Demandai-je.  
**\- Oui bien sûr. Vous pouvez y aller tous les deux. Mais juste quelques instants. Il se fait tard et les visites ne sont pas autorisées normalement. Vous pourrez revenir demain si vous le souhaitez.**

Je remercie l'infirmière et elle s'en va.  
Harry est comme figé. Il ne parle pas et ne bouge pas.

**\- Harry ?**

Je le regarde‚ il fixe le sol.

 **\- Hm..** Se contente-t-il de dire.   
**\- Tu veux aller voir Jade ?**  
**\- Je.. Je veux pas y aller tout seul..** Dit-il de façon à peine audible.  
**\- J'viens avec toi.**

Il lève les yeux.

 **\- Ça te dérange pas..?**  
**\- Non bien sûr que non Harry.**

Il essuie les larmes sur ses joues‚ me sourit tristement et pose sa main sur la poignée de la porte‚ prend une grande inspiration‚ et l'ouvre. Nous rentrons tous les deux. Il se dirige directement vers la chaise à côté du lit de Jade pendant que je reste à l'écart près de la porte.  
Il prend la main de Jade dans la sienne. Il la regarde. Je me sens de trop. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'ose pas lui parler parce que je suis là.

 **\- Harry.. Si tu veux lui parler tranquillement je peux te laisser seul‚ je t'attends devant la chambre.**  
**\- Non reste. S'il te plaît**.

Le silence règne dans la chambre pendant presque 10mn lorsque l'on toque à la porte.   
L'infirmière de tout à l'heure entre.

 **\- Messieurs‚ il est tant que vous partiez s'il vous plaît.**  
**\- Pas de soucis** ‚ répondis-je.

Harry embrasse la main de Jade une dernière fois et se lève pour partir de la chambre.

**********

Harry et moi sommes dans ma voiture en direction de chez ma mère. Comme à son habitude‚ il ne parle pas. Il a la tête contre la fenêtre et il pleure encore. Ça me fait mal de le voir dans cet état. J'espère que Jade va s'en sortir et qu'il ira mieux. En tout cas je vais faire mon maximum pour qu'il aille mieux.

Il est 23 heures lorsque nous arrivons à la maison. Harry enlève ses chaussures et son manteau et va juste de poser dans le canapé. Ses yeux sont gonflés et rougis.

 **\- T'as besoin de quelque chose Harry ?**  
**\- Je.. J'veux juste être seul. S'il te plaît.**

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre quoique ce soit qu'il descends vers ma chambre et remonte quelques instants plus tard son pc et ses écouteurs à la main. Il allume son ordinateur‚ le pose sur ses genoux et attend quelques instants.

 **\- Bon bah.. Tu restes ici ?** Demandai-je

Il hoche simplement la tête.

**\- Okay. Si tu me cherches je suis dans ma chambre.**

Je commence à descendre les escaliers lorsqu'il prononce mon nom.

 **\- Louis ?**  
**\- Oui ?** Dis-je en me retournant.  
**\- Merci d'être venu.**  
**\- Y'a pas de soucis Styles.**

Je lui fais un petit sourire et descends dans ma chambre reprendre ce que je faisais avant d'aller à l'hôpital.

*********

_ PDV Harry. _

  
Une heure que je suis dans le salon seul‚ dans le noir‚ éclairé uniquement par la lumière de mon pc. Une heure que je reste devant mon traitement de texte sans avoir rien écrit. Les mots ne me viennent pas‚ mais j'ai besoin d'extérioriser. J'ai besoin d'en parler. Je suis tellement énervé contre moi. J'aurais dû regarder autour de nous. c'est de ma faute si Jade s'est fait renverser. Je m'en veux tellement.   
Je sens des larmes chaudes couler à nouveau le long de mes joues. Je ne fais que ça‚ pleurer. C'est tout ce sue je peux faire après tout. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour être à la place de Jade sur ce lit d'hôpital. Elle ne mérite pas ce qui lui arrive.   
Je ferme d'un coup mon ordinateur‚ le pose sur la table basse puis je me dirige vers la grande baie vitrée qui mène au jardin. Je l'ouvre et m'assoit au sol pour regarder les étoiles et ne penser à rien.

Après une demie-heure à rêvasser‚ j'entends qu'on m'appelle. C'est Louis. Je me lève et lui fait face.

 **\- Tu m'as parlé Louis ?**  
**\- Oui. Je me demandais ce que tu étais en train de faire. Tu viens te coucher ?**  
**\- Je n'arriverai pas à dormir.**  
**\- Viens tout de même t'installer en bas‚ on va regarder un film si tu veux ?** Me proposa-t-il.

Je hoche la tête‚ ferme la baie vitrée puis je reprends mon ordinateur sur la petite table et suis Louis dans sa chambre.


	17. Chapitre Seize.

Louis et moi sommes installés dans son lit‚ un film est en route. Je n'y prête pas attention car je m'en fiche un peu. Je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose qu'à Jade. Le silence règne dans la pièce. Mise à part le bruit du film‚ aucun de nous deux ne parle. Soudain je repense à la dernière chose que j'ai dis à Jade.

 **\- Je lui ai promis d'aller voir ma mère.**  
**\- Hein ? Quoi ?** Dit Louis qui apparemment somnolait.   
**\- La dernière chose que j'ai dis à Jade. Je lui ai promis d'aller voir ma mère.**

Louis se redresse‚ se frotte les yeux et me regarde malgré l'obscurité de la pièce.

 **\- Et tu vas y aller ?**  
**\- Une promesse est une promesse. Alors oui.**  
**\- Tu crois que ça va bien se passer ?**  
**\- Pour être honnête‚ je ne sais pas**.

Je fronce les sourcils et joue avec mes mains.

 **\- Je n'ai toujours pas digéré cette histoire** ‚ continuai-je.  
**\- Je vois‚ je comprends. Je t'accompagnerai si tu veux ?**

Je fronce les sourcils et change totalement de sujet car une question me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques jours.

**\- Pourquoi es-tu si gentil d'un coup ?**

Louis soupire.

**\- Écoute Styles‚ je sais que j'ai pas toujours été tendre avec toi‚ et c'est vrai que je n'aurais jamais dû te faire subir tout ce que je t'ai fais.**

Je redresse mon visage vers lui et je peux voir de la sincérité dans ses yeux.

 **\- Je suis désolé d'accord ? Je me suis rendu compte qu'au final‚ tu es plutôt.. Sympa. Je regrette toutes ces années de harcèlement psychologique et ces moments où Liam et Zayn t'ont frappé** ‚ continue-t-il.

Je suis bouche-bée. Je ne sais pas comment réagir. Je suis un peu étonné car je ne m'attendais pas à un revirement de situation pareil. Jamais Louis n'a été aussi gentil avec moi que ces derniers jours. Jamais personne ne m'a autant aidé que lui pour être honnête.

 **\- Dit quelques chose Styles ? J'ai pas l'habitude de m'excuser alors s'il te plaît ne me laisse pas parler dans le vent‚** rigole-t-il nerveusement.   
**\- Je.. Je suis un peu étonné en fait. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire..**  
**\- Un simple merci fera l'affaire.**

Il rit à nouveau tandis que j'esquisse un petit sourire.

 **\- J'ai réussi à te faire sourire c'est une bonne chose**.

Je hoche simplement la tête puis Louis reprend la parole.

 **\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne demain du coup ? De toute façon on ira pas en cours vu l'heure qu'il est puis avec le choc que tu as eu ce soir voilà quoi..**  
**\- Je veux pas t'embêter tu sais‚** répondis-je en jouant avec mes doigts.  
**\- Si je te propose c'est que ça ne m'embête pas** ‚ sourit Louis.  
**\- D'accord.. Je veux bien dans ce cas.**  
**\- Nous irons voir Jade après cela si tu veux.**

Je lui fais un petit sourire en guise de réponse puis il reporte son attention sur le film. Je fais de même bien que je n'aie pas réellement suivi le début puis je finis par m'assoupir.

_~ 17 janvier 2015, 11:34. ~_

  
Le lendemain‚ je me réveille doucement à cause du bruit de la douche. Louis y est certainement. Je prends mon portable et regarde l'heure. Je le repose de suite puis m'étire. Je fais à peu près convenablement le lit puis monte à l'étage. Je tombe sur Johanna‚ qui est devant la télé.

 **\- Bonjour Harry** ‚ dit-elle en se levant. **Tu vas bien ? Louis m'a dit ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit.**

Johanna me prend dans ses bras. Je lui fais un petit sourire.

 **\- Bonjour Jay. C'est vrai que je ne suis pas au top de ma forme‚ je suis triste car j'ai l'impression que ce qui lui ai arrivé est entièrement de ma faute‚ mais elle est encore en vie et c'est le principal.**  
**\- Je vois. Mais ne t'en fais pas‚ tu n'y es pour rien.**

La mère de famille se dirige vers la cuisine et se prépare un café.

 **\- Tu veux quelques chose Harry ?**  
**\- Je veux bien un thé s'il vous plaît.**  
**\- Pas de soucis !**

Je m'installe au bar‚ Jay s'installe à mes côtés lorsque nos deux boissons sont prêtes puis nous discutons quelques instants lorsque Louis fait son apparition dans la pièce.

 **\- Bonjour maman même si on s'est vus tout à l'heure‚** dit-il en embrassant la joue de sa mère. Salut Harry.

Il me fait un signe de main en se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour se préparer son petit déjeuner. Louis s'installe avec nous sur le bar puis nous continuons notre discussion. Lorsque j'ai fini mon thé‚ je dépose ma tasse dans le lave vaisselle puis préviens Louis et Jay que je vais me préparer.  
Je descends dans la chambre‚ prépare les vêtements que je prévois de mettre et file directement sous la douche après une quinzaine de minute‚ je suis habillé et coiffé d'un simple chignon. Je m'assois sur mon lit et prends mon téléphone. J'hésite un long moment et écris un message pour ma mère.

_De Harry à Maman._  
_Bonjour Maman._  
_Je vais passer à la maison cet après-midi. J'espère que tu seras là._  
_Bisous._

  
Je verrouille mon téléphone puis rassemble les quelques affaires que j'avais prise pour les ramener chez ma mère. Je pense que c'est le bon moment de rentrer chez moi et laisser la famille de Louis en paix. Une fois mon sac de sport rempli et mon sac de cours sur le dos‚ je rejoins le salon et dépose mes sacs face à la porte d'entrée.  
Louis me regarde incrédule.

 **\- Tu retournes chez ta mère ?** Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
**\- Je pense que oui. Je vous ai déjà embêté quelques jours‚ il faut bien que je retourne chez moi.**  
**\- Et si ça se passe pas bien ?**  
**\- Louis. Ne dis pas ça‚ le réprimande sa mère. Je suis sûre que tout va très bien se passer. Et quand bien même quelque chose va mal‚ il sera toujours le bienvenu ici** ‚ sourit Jay.

Louis ne répond pas à sa mère et replonge son regard dans sa tasse.

**\- Je vais chercher aller Ernest et Doris à l'école moi‚ donc je vais vous laisser les garçons.**

Johanna dépose sa tasse dans la cuisine puis commence à mètre son manteau et ses chaussures. Elle dépose un bisou sur la joue de son fils puis me prend dans ses bras

 **\- Je ne sais pas quand est ce qu'on va se revoir Harry‚ mais en tout cas ce fut un plaisir pour moi de t'avoir à la maison.**  
**\- Je vous remercie de m'avoir accueilli ces quelques jours chez vous Jay. Vous ferez des bisous aux enfants et à votre mari de ma part** ‚ dis-je en souriant.   
**\- Pas de soucis‚ à bientôt Harry. À tout à l'heure Louis !**

Jay s'en va.  
Un silence se fait quelque peu sentir dans la maison‚ soudain Louis prend la parole.

 **\- Tu veux aller voir Jade d'abord ?**  
**\- Je pense que oui. Je ne vais pas y rester très longtemps de toute façon‚ ses parents et ses frères et soeurs doivent être là-bas donc je pense que l'hôpital n'acceptera pas autant de monde dans la chambre.**  
**\- D'accord. Je finis mon café et on y va ?**  
**\- Pas de soucis.**

**********

Il est presque 13 heures lorsque j'arrive devant la porte de la chambre de Jade. Louis n'a pas voulu m'accompagner‚ il est resté dans la voiture. Je respecte son choix.   
J'ai peur d'affronter les parents de Jade‚ et le mot peur n'est pas assez fort pour exprimer ce que je ressens. Je suis tétanisé. Je sais qu'au téléphone sa mère m'a dit que ce n'était pas de ma faute‚ mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser cela.   
Je prends une grande inspiration‚ toque à la porte et entre. Je tombe nez à nez avec les parents de Jade‚ sa petite soeur Leah et son petit frère Kyle. Ces deux derniers semblent tristes et n'arrivent pas à me regarder. Je baisse les yeux.   
La mère de Jade‚ Val‚ vient me prendre dans ses bras et son père‚ Jake‚ me sert la main.

 **\- Bonjour Harry.**  
**\- Bonjour** ‚ dis-je à voix basse honteux.

Un blanc s'installe dans la chambre.

 **\- Je suis désolé** ‚ dis-je en regardant le sol.  
**\- C'est bon Harry. Tu n'y es pour r...**  
**\- Bien sûr qu'il y est pour quelque chose Val ! C'est de sa faute si** _ **MA**_ **fille est à l'hôpital‚ c'est de sa faute si** ** _MA_** **fille est partie de Sheffield pour rejoindre la capitale ! Tout ça c'est de sa faute. Je savais que ce garçon était une mauvaise fréquentation !**  
**\- Excusez-moi Jake** ‚ dis-je.  
**\- Non y'a pas de excusez-moi ou quoique ce soit putain. Maintenant tu t'en vas.**  
**\- Jake s'il te plaît.. Laisse le voir Jade un peu..**  
**\- Non. Au revoir Harry.**

Il me pousse en dehors de la chambre et je finis debout comme un con en plein milieu du couloir. Je me sens humilié. Je suis rouge de honte et cours dans les couloirs pour retrouver le parking ainsi que la voiture de Louis‚ des larmes coulant le long de mes joues. En même pas cinq minutes je suis dans la Range Rover du châtain‚ toujours en larmes.

 **\- Styles ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?**  
**\- Son père me hait** ‚ dis-je entre deux sanglots.   
**\- Je vois. Tu veux que j'aille le voir ?**  
**\- Tu peux rien faire pour arranger ça Louis. Rien du tout. C'est bon il a raison tout est de ma faute. Maintenant on peut partir s'il te plaît.**

Il hausse les sourcils et se mets en route vers chez moi.


	18. Chapitre Dix-Sept.

Je n'ai pas adressé la parole à Louis pendant la route. Je n'avais pas envie de parler. Il essayait de me changer les idées mais rien n'y faisait. Je me sentais mal et de plus en plus angoissé à l'idée de parler à ma mère.

Il est 13:45 lorsque nous arrivons chez ma mère. Je vois que sa voiture n'est pas devant la maison‚ ce qui signifie qu'elle n'est pas là. Comment dois-je le prendre ? Elle ne veut pas me voir ? J'en sais rien. C'est alors que je me souviens ne pas avoir regardé si elle avait répondu à mon message. Et il s'avère que c'est le cas.

 

 

_De Maman à Harry._  
_Bonjour Chéri._  
_Je serais à la maison vers 14h car j'ai rendez-vous à la banque. On se voit tout à l'heure._  
_Merci de bien vouloir me voir._  
_Je t'aime._

  
Je souffle et regarde Louis qui attend de savoir ce que nous faisons.

 **\- Ma mère arrive dans pas longtemps. On va à l'intérieur ? Enfin si tu veux bien. Tu peux rester dans ta voiture ou même t'en aller si tu veux‚ je pense que tu dois avoir mieux à faire.**  
**\- Non je veux bien venir avec toi Harry.**

Je lui fais un faible sourire puis  je prends mes deux sacs que j'ai mis dans le coffre‚ et nnous entrons chez moi. Je dépose mon manteau sur un cintre ainsi que mes deux sacs dans les escaliers qui mènent à l'étage et enlève mes chaussures‚ Louis fait de même.  
Nous nous installons dans le canapé du salon.

 **\- On fait quoi du coup en attendant ta mère ?**  
**\- Je sais pas. Tu veux boire ou manger quelque chose ?**  
**\- Non merci. Mais j'aimerai en apprendre plus sur toi.**  
**\- Pardon ? Pourquoi ?**

Je fronce les sourcils.

 **\- Je sais pas‚ je ne connais pas grand chose de toi au final.**  
**\- Peut-être car il n'y a pas grand chose à savoir ?**  
**\- Ne dis pas ça‚ tout le monde a des choses à raconter sur sa vie.**  
**\- Et bien pas moi.**  
**\- Bon. Tu veux que je commence ? Chacun son tour on se révèle quelque chose l'un sur l'autre** , propose-t-il.  
**\- D'accord‚ si ça peut faire passer le temps.**  
**\- Alors... J'aime énormément les tatouages.**  
**\- Ça je le savais étant donné que tes deux bras en sont couverts** ‚ dis-je en me détendant.  
**\- Oui c'est vrai. Toi aussi tu en as plusieurs d'après ce que j'ai pu voir. Quel est ton préféré ?** me demande-t-il.  
**\- Le papillon que j'ai sur mon torse. C'est celui qui m'a fait le plus mal mais c'est celui dont je suis le plus fier.**  
**\- Je n'étais pas au courant que tu en avais un là. Tu l'as dessiné ?**  
**\- La plupart de mes tatouages c'est moi qui les aie dessinés oui.**

Je prends mon portable et cherche dans mon téléphone une photo de mon tatouage puis je lui montre.

 **\- Ouah sacré boulot ! Moi mes tatouages c'est vraiment des petits trucs pas très élaborés** ‚ dit-il en rigolant et en me montrant son petit bonhomme qui fait du skate ou encore son morpion.

Nous rigolons ensemble. Ça faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas ris avec quelqu'un‚ surtout c'est la première fois que je ris vraiment avec Louis. Malgré cette carapace de gros dur qu'il donne au lycée c'est un garçon sympa et drôle. Enfin c'est la facette qu'il me montre là‚ je ne sais pas s'il sera le même lorsque notre vie aura reprit son cours normal au lycée.

Une dizaine de minutes passent et j'entends les clés dans la porte. Ma mère est là je le sais.

 **\- Harry ?**  
**\- Oui maman‚ je suis au salon avec Louis,** dis-je sans bouger du canapé.

Comme à son habitude‚ ma mère dépose ses affaires dans le couloir‚ et vient vers vous quelques secondes après. Louis se lève et fait la bise à ma mère. Je me lève ensuite et cette dernière me prend dans ses bras.

 **\- Tu m'as manqué Chéri**.

Je lui embrasse la tempe en guise de réponse puis desserre notre étreinte. Je me rassois dans le canapé et ma mère s'assoit près de moi.

 **\- Je vais vous laisser tous les deux,** dit Louis.  
**\- Tu peux rester si tu veux Louis** ‚ dis-je.  
**\- Non‚ enfin je veux dire merci mais non‚ je vais vous laisser tous les deux régler vos problèmes puisque ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Au revoir madame Styles‚ on se voit demain au lycée Harry.**

Il nous fait un signe de la main puis se dirige vers le couloir‚ remets chez chaussures et claque la porte. Il est parti.  
Ma mère me regarde tandis que je baisse le regard.

 **\- Je suis désolé d'être parti comme ça maman.**  
**\- C'est à moi d'être désolée Harry. J'aurais dû te parler de suite de cette relation. Je sais que la mort de ton père a été une dure épreuve pour toi‚ je le sais bien‚ pour moi aussi ça l'a été mais Ian a été là pour me réconforter tu sais. Je ne pleurais pas devant vous pour ne pas vous faire de la peine à toi et à ta soeur‚ mais je pleurais lorsque j'étais avec lui. Ian est un collègue.**

J'ai une boule dans la gorge lorsqu'elle évoque ces moments difficiles.

 **\- Je l'ai engagé peu avant la mort de votre père. C'était un très bon ami et il m'a beaucoup soutenue et aidée moralement.**  
**\- S'il te rend heureuse alors tant mieux** ‚ dis-je avec peu de conviction.

Je prends réellement sur moi lorsque je dis ces mots. Mes yeux sont toujours rivés sur le sol‚ je prends sur moi car comme me l'a dit Louis l'autre jour‚ j'ai eu un comportement quelque peu égoïste et je ne suis pas comme ça normalement.

 **\- Je t'aime Harry‚ j'aime tout autant ta soeur et j'aime toujours ton père même s'il repose là-haut dans les étoiles. Mais je peux aussi aimer un autre homme. Tu comprends..?**  
**\- Oui maman je comprends.**

Elle me serre à nouveau dans ses bras.

 **\- Merci Harry.**  
**\- Ne me remercie pas maman**.

Elle me fait un bisou sur la tempe.  
Je lui souris. Nous discutons encore une bonne demi-heure‚ je lui explique ce qui est arrivé à Jade et elle m'a consolée puis elle m'a promis d'aller voir les parents de Jade. Pour me réconforter et rattraper le temps perdu‚ elle me propose quelque chose :

 **\- J'ai laissé la boutique à Ian pour l'après-midi. On se fait une sortie entre mère et fils comme on le faisait avant ? Un petit cinéma‚ un bowling et un resto ?**  
**\- Si tu veux maman oui.**

Avant de partir‚ ma mère part se changer‚ j'en profite donc pour monter mes sacs à l'étage dans ma chambre et les vider. En rangeant mes affaires je me remarque qu'il me manque quelque chose de très important : la peluche que mon père m'a offert lorsque j'étais petit. Merde ! J'ai dû l'oublier chez Louis. Je prends tout de suite mon téléphone pour le joindre mais je vois que j'ai déjà un mms de lui.

 

 

_De Louis à Harry._  
_Je crois que tu as oublié quelque chose chez moi._

 

  
Je ris à la vue de cette photo.

 

_De Harry à Louis._  
_Ta tête sur cette photo est hilarante._  
_Fais très attention à Bubulle s'il te plaît c'est un cadeau de mon père._  
_Tu peux le mettre dans un endroit bien‚ je passerai le chercher après avec ma mère._

 

Il répond presque immédiatement.

 

_De Louis à Harry._  
_On ne se moque pas de mon faciès s'il vous plaît Styles._  
_Oh ça s'est bien passé donc puisque vous sortez. C'est cool ! Je te mets Bubulle bien au chaud !_ _(Nom complètement stupide par ailleurs.)_

 

_De Harry à Louis._  
_Oui tout va bien. Je t'envoie un sms quand on passe !_  
_Merci beaucoup Louis. (Et l'existence de cette peluche‚ qui n'a absolument pas un nom stupide‚ reste entre_ _nous_ _)_

  
Je souris lorsque j'entends ma mère m'appeler.

**\- Harry je suis prête. On y va ?**

Je descends les escaliers toujours le sourire au lèvre.

 **\- Pourquoi tu souris aussi bêtement Harry ?** Demande ma mère en mettant ses chaussures.  
**\- Pour rien maman. Pour rien. On pourra passer chez Louis ? J'ai oublié Bubulle chez lui.**  
**\- Bien sûr oui‚ pas de soucis. Après le cinéma si tu veux ?**  
**\- D'accord maman‚ merci beaucoup**.

Nous mettons nos manteaux puis nous nous dirigeons vers la voiture.


	19. Chapitre Dix-Huit.

Il est 15h lorsque nous arrivons au cinéma avec ma mère. Nous avons décidé d'aller un film d'horreur : _La Dame en Noir 2_. Ma mère et moi sommes des fanatiques de films d'horreurs. Nous en regardons souvent‚ si ce n'est pas tout le temps.  
Il est 17h lorsque le film se termine.

 **\- Il était pas mal ce film !**  
**\- Il ne vaut rien par rapport au premier opus. Daniel Radcliffe était incroyable alors que là j'ai trouvé qu'il manquait quelque chose** ‚ dis-je.  
**\- Oui c'est vrai. De toute manière‚ généralement les premiers films sont toujours les meilleurs !**

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête à ma mère et prend mon portable pour prévenir Louis de notre venue.

_De Harry à Louis_ _._  
_Nous sortons du cinéma là. Nous pouvons toujours passer ?_

 

_De Louis à Harry._  
_Oui pas de soucis‚ j'ai prévenu ma mère. À tout de suite !_

  
Une fois dans la voiture sur la route‚ je montre à peu près le chemin à ma mère pour aller chez Louis. En à peine 20 minutes nous y sommes.  
Je toque à la porte d'entrée et Jay vient ouvrir.

**\- Re-bonjour Harry ! Bonjour Anne ! Comment allez-vous ?**

Elle fait la bise à ma mère puis nous entrons.   
Jay propose à ma mère de prendre un café‚ ce qu'elle accepte avec plaisir. Elles s'installent toutes les deux sur la petite table du salon.

 **\- Harry‚ Louis est dans sa chambre va le voir si tu veux‚** dis Jay en souriant.

Je lui souris en retour puis me dirige vers les escaliers qui mènent à la chambre de Louis‚ les descends et tombe sur lui allongé les yeux fermés dans son lit‚ un casque sur les oreilles. Il n'a pas remarqué que j'étais là. Bubulle est installé à côté de lui‚ sous la couette. Il avait dit qu'il le mettrai au chaud. Je ris intérieurement à cette pensée puis me dirige vers Louis‚ je m'assois à ses côtés. Il sursaute.

\- **Hey Styles‚ je savais pas que tu étais là‚ tu m'as fais peur !** Dit-il en enlevant son casque.  
**\- Désolé je savais pas comment te prévenir de ma présence** ‚ rigolai-je nerveusement.  
**\- Pas de soucis.**

Il se redresse et s'assoit sur son lit en tailleur.

 **\- Tu as vu‚ j'ai pris soin de ton très cher Bubulle**.

Il rigole.

 **\- Arrête de te moquer de moi et de cette peluche. Elle a une grande valeur sentimentale‚** dis-je en la prenant entre mes mains.   
**\- Oui pardon‚ excuse moi. Je suis un peu maladroit‚ j'ai oublié que tu m'avais dis que c'était ton père qui te l'avait offerte** ‚ dit-il avec un sourire désolé.

Il change de sujet.

**\- Alors avec ta mère ?**

Je lui explique en quelques mots rapide ce qu'il s'est passé‚ que nous nous sommes en quelques sortes réconciliés. Je lui explique notre programme pour ce soir et lui me raconte un peu ce qu'il a fait cet après-midi.

 **\- D'ailleurs en parlant de petites sorties‚ Niall m'a appelé. Il fait une fête ce week-end et il m'a dit de te dire que tu étais invité.**  
**\- Quoi ? Une fête ?**  
**\- Bon c'est pas vraiment une fête. C'est un petit truc vraiment en comité restreint. Il y a un match de foot‚ on le regarde‚ on boit quelques bières‚ on rigole ensemble‚ c'est notre petite habitude. Du coup il voulait savoir si tu voulais venir.**  
**\- Je.. Je suis pas sûr. J'ai jamais trop aimé le foot‚ puis je bois pas‚ et en plus de ça je ne crois pas être le bienvenu. Si Zayn et Liam sont là... Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire.**

Il fronce les sourcils.

 **\- Je vois. Mais tu sais ils n'auront rien à dire. C'est Niall qui invite.**  
**\- Écoute‚ je vais y réfléchir mais c'est absolument pas sûr.**  
**\- Comme tu voudras** ‚ dit-il en se rallongeant en mettant ses bras croisés derrière sa tête.  
**\- Je te tiendrais au courant de toute manière‚** dis-je en regardant le sol.

Il hoche simplement la tête. Un blanc s'installe à entre nous‚ c'est alors qu'il l'interrompt.

**\- Tu veux que je passe te chercher demain matin pour aller au lycée ?**

Je tourne instinctivement le visage vers lui‚ un peu étonné et je fronce les sourcils.

 **\- Je.. Je sais pas. Ça va te faire faire un détour. Puis je veux pas te déranger tu sais.. Et..**  
**\- D'accord. Soit prêt pour 7:30** ‚ dit-il en souriant.

Je lui rends un petit sourire puis remets mes cheveux en arrière d'un geste de la main.  
Nous continuons de parler pendant quelques instants lorsque nous entendons Jay appeler Louis à l'étage. Il souffle un peu et nous montons les escaliers en vitesse puis nous nous présentons devant nos mères‚ assises dans le canapé.

 **\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a maman ?** Demande Louis à Jay.   
**\- Ça te dérange d'aller me faire deux‚ trois courses s'il te plaît ?**  
**\- Non bien sûr 'man. Tu as besoin de quoi ?** Dit-il en mettant ses chaussures.

Jay écrit sur un bout de papier ce dont elle a besoin puis le tend‚ avec sa carte bleue‚ à son fils. Ce dernier fini par enfiler son blouson.

\- **Tu viens avec moi H ?**  
**\- Je sais p..**  
**\- Oui vas y Hazza. On est pas pressés de toute façon** ! Dit ma mère.

Je lui souris‚ enfile mon trench et suis Louis à l'extérieur de la maison. Nous entrons dans sa Range Rover. Nous discutons de tout et surtout de rien le temps du trajet. En à peine dix minutes nous arrivons au grand centre commercial. Louis se gare puis nous nous dirigeons vers le magasin tout en prenant un caddie.

 **\- Qu'est ce que je déteste faire les courses** ‚ dit Louis en soufflant.   
**\- Pourquoi tu as accepté alors ?** Je pouffe.   
**\- Parce que je suis un gentil fils qui avait envie de sortir.**

Il rit un peu.   
Nous sommes rendus devant l'entrée du magasin. Louis sort la liste de sa poche.

**\- Bon.. De quoi a-t-elle besoin ?**

Il parcourt rapidement la liste des yeux lorsqu'il s'arrête soudaiment.

**\- Elle veut que j'prenne des protections hygiénique. C'est une blague ? J'achète pas ça moi ! On va se taper la honte !**

Il met sa main sur son front‚ désespéré‚ tandis que j'éclate de rire.

**\- Je veux bien faire le reste de la liste si tu veux et tu te débrouilles avec tes trucs de règles là‚ c'est ta mère et tes soeurs pas les miennes.**

Je ris de plus belle.

 **\- Qu'est ce que j'ai fais pour mériter de vivre avec six filles et un seul frère !**  
**\- Mets pas la pauvre Doris là-dedans elle y est pour rien. Enfin pour l'instant‚** riai-je.   
**\- Jamais de ma vie ma mère m'a fait ce coup-là, je te jure que la prochaine fois elle ira faire ses courses toute seule !**

Il pousse le caddie en soufflant tandis que je ris derrière lui.  
Nous faisons tout ce qui est alimentaire en premier‚ bon il n'y a qu'une dizaine de petites choses donc c'est plutôt rapide.

 **\- C'est l'heure fatidique Tomlinson !** Dis-je alors que nous nous dirigeons vers le rayon hygiène.   
**\- M'en parle pas...**

Je ris. Nous passons avant cela devant les rayons livres et multimédia.

 **\- On va reculer un peu la sentence‚ on va faire un tour ici tu veux bien ?** Propose Louis.   
**\- Oui bien sûr !**

Il regarde les jeux vidéos qui viennent de sortir tandis que je m'attarde sur les nouveautés musicales. Rien de bien intéressant. Louis me rejoint puis nous regardons les livres.   
Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder les résumés d'une dizaine de livres.

 **\- Tu aimes tant lire que ça ?** Demande Louis.   
**\- Oui‚ j'adore ça**.   
**\- Je sais pas comment tu fais. C'est déprimant.**  
**\- Tu sais pas ce qui est bien Louis**.

Il souffle un peu. Quelques minutes plus tard‚ nous pouvons entendre des voix familières non loin de nous.

**\- Hey Tommo !!**

Je me retourne un livre à la main et vois Zayn le bras autour du cou de Louis entrain lui ébourrifer les cheveux avec son poing. Liam est à leurs côtés.

 **\- Comment ça va depuis hier même si tu nous as jeté de chez toi ?** Demande ce dernier.   
**\- Ça va ça va. J'ai été envoyé par ma mère faire des courses‚ ça me fait un peu chier mais bon Styles est de bonne compagnie.**

Je vois les deux garçons me dévisager‚ je baisse instinctivement les yeux.

 **\- Salut Styles. On t'avait pas vu‚** dit le métisse.

Je suis un peu étonné. Je leur fais un signe de la main repose le livre dont j'étais en train de lire le résumé et me dirige un peu plus loin dans le rayon pour laisser Louis et ses amis quelques instants.

_PDV Louis._

  
Harry s'éloigne un peu de nous. Zayn me regarde d'un air interrogateur.

 **\- Eh j'ai rien fais ! J'ai essayé d'être amical et tout** ‚ dit-il.   
**\- C'est la première fois de ta vie que tu lui dis bonjour c'est normal qu'il soit étonné.**  
**\- Tu traines beaucoup avec lui en ce moment‚ qu'est ce que tu prépares ?** Demande Liam.   
**\- Rien du tout figure-toi. Il a eu quelques problèmes personnels et je l'ai croisé au bon moment c'est tout.**  
**\- Il se passe quoi ?** Demande Zayn‚ curieux.  
**\- Ça‚ je vous le dirai pas les gars.**  
**\- T'es sérieux ou quoi Louis ? On est tes potes nous.**  
**\- Vous êtes mes potes oui‚ mais c'est de la vie privée d'Harry qu'on parle. Je le respecte et je ne vais pas vous dévoiler sa vie comme ça.**

Liam souffle.

 **\- Tommo le gros dur est devenu Louis le gentil.**  
**\- J'ai jamais été un gros dur Liam. Je voulais juste être respecté au lycée. Je ne voulais pas qu'on me marche dessus. J'ai jamais été un méchant.**  
**\- Ouais on sait.**  
**\- D'ailleurs‚ vous non plus. Vous et moi savons très bien pourquoi vous êtes méchants et quelque peu violent avec des personnes telles que Harry.**  
**\- Je pense que l'endroit n'est pas adapté pour parler de ça si tu vois ce que je veux dire Louis‚** s'empresse de dire Zayn.

Liam baisse la tête.   
Ça fait quelques temps que je devais leur dire d'arrêter d'agir comme les plus gros connards qui puisse exister au lycée. Ces deux gars‚ mes deux potes que je connais depuis près de cinq ans maintenant‚ ne sont vraiment pas méchants. J'aimerai qu'ils assument ce qu'ils sont ou du moins ce qu'ils ont été.

 **\- Bon on parlera de ça plus tard** ‚ dit Zayn.  
**\- Oui bien sûr.**  
**\- Tu viens samedi chez Niall ?** Demande Liam.   
**\- Oui je viens. Et Harry est invité aussi. Vous pourrez apprendre à le connaître comme ça.**

Ils acquiescent tous les deux. Nous nous disons au revoir puis j'attends quelques minutes qu'Harry me rejoigne. Il ne parle pas et semble un peu gêné.

 **\- Ça va Harry ?**  
**\- Oui ça va. Je m'attendais juste pas à voir tes amis qui me détestent.**  
**\- Ils ne te connaissaient pas c'est tout‚** dis-je avec un sourire rassurant.  
**\- Je crois pas qu'ils aient envie de me connaître.**  
**\- Tu verras bien samedi**.

_PDV Harry._

  
Je ne prends pas la peine de répondre à la phrase de Louis car je ne sais pas encore si je viens ou non.  
Nous marchons quelques instant dans l'allée centrale du magasin puis nous nous dirigeons vers le rayon tant redouté.   
Louis s'arrête face à toutes ces protections hygiéniques et les regarde.

 **\- On est censés prendre quoi ?** Me demande-t-il.  
**\- J'en sais rien moi ! Je vis qu'avec une femme à la maison et c'est elle qui se charge de ça.**

Je ris en levant les mains innocemment.  
Nous regardons le rayon plus en détail. Il y a au moins une dizaine de références différentes avec plusieurs marques. Nous n'y connaissons rien là dedans. Nous avons l'air ridicule.   
Une mamie passe devant nous en nous regardant bizarrement.

 **\- Je crois que vous n'avez pas besoin de ça jeunes hommes** ‚ dit-elle en nous jugeant du regard.   
**\- C'est pas pour nous madame. Mais je crois que vous n'en n'avez plus besoin non plus** , répond Louis instinctivement.

Je me cache le visage avec mes mains et je ris à la réponse de Louis.

**\- Petits chenapans !**

La vieille dame souffle et s'en va.

 **\- Mais Louis ??** Je ris. **Pourquoi tu lui as dis ça ? C'est pas très sympa.**

Les larmes me montent aux yeux tellement je rigole.

**\- Désolé‚ c'était plus fort que moi.**

Il rit de plus belle.  
Nous mettons quelques minutes à retrouver notre calme.

 **\- Bon on va pas rester ici cent ans. Appelle ta mère pour savoir ce qu'elle veut. Ça devient hyper gênant d'être ici‚** dis-je en reprenant mon rire.

Louis rit puis il prend son téléphone et appelle sa mère. Celle-ci répond en quelques secondes.

**\- Oui maman c'est moi. Je te déteste. Pourquoi est ce que** _**JE** _ **dois acheter** _**VOS** _ **protections hygiéniques alors que** _**JE** _ **n'en n'utilise pas ? [...] Arrête de te foutre de moi c'est vraiment pas drôle. [...]**

Il rit.

**\- Bon de quoi as-tu besoin ? [...] Tampons ? C'est bon. Dit-il en en mettant deux boîtes dans le caddie. Ensuite ? [...] Trois paquets de serviettes spéciales nuit ? C'est fait. Ce sera tout ? [...] Okay maman. On va à la caisse là. A tout à l'heure. [...] Oui je t'aime aussi bisous.**

Il raccroche et range son téléphone dans son jean.

 **\- Cette femme me fatigue** ‚ rigole-t-il.

Je ris puis nous nous dirigeons tout deux vers la caisse.   
Il est près de 19h lorsque nous arrivons chez Louis. Nous déchargeons les courses‚ rangeons puis nous rejoignons nos mères dans le salon. 


	20. Chapitre Dix-Neuf.

_~ Ellipse une semaine‚ samedi 24 janvier 2015, 15h. ~_

  
Une semaine s'est écoulée depuis notre virée au supermarché avec Louis. On a bien rigolé. Lorsque nous sommes rentrés chez lui‚ sa mère et la mienne se moquaient ouvertement de nous. Bien évidemment nous ça nous faisait moins rire mais bon‚ je comprends que la situation devait être assez drôle pour elles.   
La semaine a été plutôt calme. La routine des cours. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à suivre d'ailleurs‚ à cause de Jade. Son état est toujours le même d'après les dires de ma mère‚ car son père refuse encore que j'aille la voir. Louis a été très gentil avec moi cette semaine. Il venait me chercher pour qu'on aille en cours‚ quelques fois il me redéposait chez moi en compagnie de Niall. J'ai pu apprendre à connaitre un peu plus ce dernier d'ailleurs‚ c'est un garçon très gentil‚ très drôle et qui ne se prend pas la tête. Liam et Zayn ne m'ont pas adressé la parole de la semaine. Ils me regardaient au loin quand j'étais avec Niall et Louis. Rien de bien méchant.

En parlant de tout ça‚ j'ai fini par accepter l'invitation de Niall à sa petite soirée football chez lui. Louis a beaucoup forcé pour que j'y aille. Je suis d'ailleurs en train de me préparer. Il est 15h et Louis a dit qu'il viendrait me chercher vers 15h30/16h pour qu'on aille chercher tout ce qui est boissons au supermarché.   
Je prends alors une rapide douche et le temps que mes cheveux sèchent un peu‚ je choisis mes vêtements. J'opte pour quelque chose de simple‚ une pull blanc cassé assez fluide‚ un skinny noir troué aux genoux et mes fameuses Chelsea Boots brunes.   
Je jette un oeil à mon portable : 15h40‚ toujours pas de nouvelles de Louis.

Je descends pour rejoindre le salon et m'installe dans le canapé en traînant sur YouTube. Quelques minutes plus tard‚ j'entends les clefs dans la serrure dans la porte‚ j'en déduis que c'est ma mère.

 **\- Salut maman !** Dis-je en ayant toujours le regard sur mon portable.  
**\- Bonjour Chéri. Je te pensais déjà parti !**

Je me lève pour aller la voir.

\- **Non‚ j'attends Louis.**  
**\- D'accord. Par contre je voulais te prévenir que...**

J'embrasse la joue de ma mère quand soudain la porte s'ouvre de nouveau. Un homme est là. Je reconnais Ian.   
Je prends une grande inspiration‚ lui sourit et lui tend la main.

\- **Bonjour Ian. Je suis Harry. Nous n'avons pas encore eu de réelles présentations.**

Il a l'air surpris mais il me fait ensuite un sourire.

\- **Bonjour Harry. Enchanté de te rencontrer. J'ai tellement entendu parler de toi.**

Ma mère a un grand sourire. Je sais qu'elle voulait que je rencontre vraiment Ian. Ça lui tenait à coeur. Et je comprends.   
Ian allait de nouveau parler lorsque mon téléphone se mit à sonner : Louis. Je décroche avec un sourire désolé et m'éloigne vers la cuisine.

\- **Harry Styles à l'appareil. Tu t'es perdu en route Tomlinson ?**  
\- **Hahaha très drôle Styles. J'ai juste été retenu par Doris. Elle voulait pas me laisser partir car elle voulait que ce soit toi qui vienne jusqu'à la maison** , dit-il en rigolant.  
\- **Elle m'aime trop cette petite !**  
\- **C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai dis que...**

Il dit quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

\- **T'as dis quoi ??**  
\- **Je lui ai dit que si elle est sage cet après-midi‚ tu serais là demain matin.**  
\- **C'est pas bien de marcher au chantage avec les enfants** ‚ grondai-je Louis.  
\- **Je sais‚ je sais ! Bon tu demandes à ta mère si tu peux découcher cette nuit ? Je pars de chez moi‚ j'te laisse ! A toute de suite !**

Je n'ai même pas le temps de répondre quoique ce soit qu'il me raccroche au nez. Je pouffe.  
Je me dirige vers le salon où je retrouve ma mère et Ian installés dans le canapé dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je souris à la vue de ma mère heureuse.

\- **Maman‚ ça te dérange si je dors chez Louis ce soir ?** Demandai-je.   
\- **Non absolument pas Chéri. Tu passeras le bonjour à tout le monde là-bas** ‚ répondit-elle en souriant.   
\- **Pas de soucis. Merci Maman.**

Je lui souris et monte directement dans ma chambre pour prendre quelques affaires de rechange pour demain et cette nuit.   
Au bout de quinze minutes j'entends klaxonner devant la maison. Je regarde par la fenêtre et reconnait la Range Rover de Louis. Je prends mon sac‚ descends les escaliers en vitesse et enfile mon trench ainsi qu'une écharpe.   
Je dis rapidement au revoir à ma mère et à Ian et claque la porte.

\- **Hello !** Dis-je en m'installant dans la voiture.  
\- **Salut Styles. Alors prêt pour une virée au supermarché encore une fois ?**

Je ris.

\- **C'est reparti !**

*********

Nos petites courses ont été très rapides. Nous n'avions besoin que de quelques bouteilles de bière‚ de la vodka ainsi que de différents jus de fruits.   
Nous sommes sur le chemin vers la maison de Niall‚ nous avons au moins 30 minutes de route.

\- **Au fait‚ le match de ce soir c'est quelles équipes ?**  
\- **Angleterre contre l'Irlande !**  
\- **Donc nous sommes pour l'Angleterre c'est ça ?** Demandai-je bêtement.

Louis rit face au ridicule de ma question.

\- **Personnellement les autres et moi oui. Toi je sais pas. Niall est pour l'Irlande.**

Je le regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

\- **Il est Irlandais. Il a emménagé à Londres il y a de ça 6 ans presque !**  
\- **Ceci explique cela ! Bref je vais vraiment me faire chier moi ce soir. J'y connais rien au foot.**   
\- **Je vais t'y initier tu vas voir !**  
\- **Mon père avait essayé mais c'était pas très concluant** ‚ dis-je en regardant par la fenêtre.   
\- **T'en fais pas. Une soirée avec nous et tu vas de suite y prendre goût !**

Je ris.

*********

Il est 20h45. Il y a une quinzaine de personnes chez Niall. Tous les membres de l'équipe de foot du lycée‚ les coéquipiers de Louis‚ Zayn‚ Liam et Niall‚ sont là.  
Je suis assis sur le canapé face au grand écran‚ un verre de jus d'orange dans la main. Tout le monde discute avec tout le monde sauf moi bien sûr. Les membres de l'équipe m'ont tous bien accueillis‚ sans aucun problème‚ mais personne ne me parle. J'ai un peu l'impression d'être de trop. Je ne trouve pas ma place ici. Quelques instants plus tard‚ je sens alors mon portable vibrer dans ma poche. Je le prends et remarque que j'ai un sms de Louis.

_De Louis à Harry._  
_Tu te fais pas trop chier Styles ? Viens avec nous si tu veux. On est sur la terrasse dehors en train de fumer une clope avant que le match commence._

  
Je me lève alors du canapé et me dirige vers l'extérieur en gardant mon verre à la main. Niall possède un très joli jardin assez grand avec une terrasse en bois. Louis est assit sur une des chaises de jardin. Comme il l'a dit‚ il fume en compagnie de Liam et Zayn avec un bouteille de bière à la main.  
J'espère intérieurement qu'il ne va pas trop boire car sinon on est bloqués ici puisque je n'ai pas le permis.

\- **Salut Styles** ‚ dit Liam.   
\- **Bonsoir Liam‚** répondis-je simplement.  
\- **Alors tu t'amuses bien ?**  
\- **Pour être honnête... Je sais pas trop quoi faire.**

Je rigole nerveusement.

\- **T'inquiète le match va bientôt commencer‚ on va aller s'installer tranquille devant la télé** ‚ dit Louis en souriant.

Je lui souris en retour puis ils continuent de parler tous les trois en essayant de me mêler à la conversation mais mes réponses sont brèves et simples.

*********

Il est 23h. Toute la maison crie et hurle de joie. Dont moi. Louis m'a vaguement expliqué les règles et je me suis pris au jeu. Je dois avouer qu'on a bien rit ! En bref l'Angleterre a gagné 4-1 et Niall est hyper dégouté. C'est assez drôle à voir.

\- **Alors l'Irlandais‚ on a perdu ? Pas trop dégouté ?** Rit Zayn.  
\- **Je pense qu'on a comprit Zayn** ‚ dit-il en faisant la gueule.  
\- **Pauvre Nialler. T'as tout le temps l'espoir et à chaque fois vous perdez** , rit Louis en tapant le dos de son ami.

Le blond ne répond pas et préfère laisser ses amis jubiler de leur victoire. Tandis que Niall s'en va sur la terrasse‚ tous les autres chantent à tue tête l'hymne national anglais. Je le rejoins sur la terrasse.

\- **Ça va Niall ?** Demandai-je.  
\- **Oui bien sûr !** Dit-il en rigolant. **Je vais pas partir en dépression pour une énième défaite.**

Je lui fais un demi sourire pour ne pas lui montrer que ses mots m'atteignent un peu. La dépression n'est pas un sujet drôle à prendre à la légère. Mais venant de Niall‚ je ne le prends pas mal.

\- **Tu passes tout de même une bonne soirée Harry ?** Me demande-t-il.  
\- **Oui ça va. C'était un peu difficile s'intégrer au début mais durant le match ça s'est plutôt bien passé.**  
\- **Oui j'ai vu ça. Louis a fait ce qu'il a pu pour te présenter aux autres et tout‚ c'est gentil de sa part.**  
\- **Oui c'est clair ! Il y a quelques semaines‚ je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé être capable de faire ça** ‚ dis-je en riant.  
\- **C'est vrai que Louis a eu un changement de comportement soudain avec toi. Et même avec nous pour être honnête. Depuis qu'il te côtoie je le trouve plus détendu‚ moins fêtard‚ moins coureur de jupon‚ ça change de celui qu'il était avant.**  
\- **Si tu le dis Niall.**

Soudain la tête de Louis se fait voir dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

\- **Quand on parle du loup !** Ajoutai-je à voix basse.   
\- **Alors on parle sans moi les amis ?** Dit le châtain en allumant sa cigarette.   
\- **Eh bien oui Tommo. On a pas besoin tout le temps de toi** ‚ rit Niall.   
\- **Tu me blesses dans mon amour propre Horan** ‚ répond Louis en mettant sa main sur son cœur.  
\- **T'es vraiment dans l'abus. Bon... Vous avez faim ou pas ?**  
\- **Personnellement non ça va. Mais je pense qu'on va pas tarder à rentrer nous.**  
\- **Déjà ?** Dit Niall en même temps que moi.

Nous le regardons les yeux écarquillés.

\- **Bah.. Oui. On a pleins de choses à faire demain !**  
\- **On est dimanche Louis. Dimanche est égal à repos** ‚ dis-je.   
\- **Oui eh bien.. Oh arrête de poser des questions.**

Je lève les sourcils et rit.

\- **J'vous laisse vous démerder tous les deux‚ moi je vais voir si les autres ont besoin de quoique ce soit** ‚ dit Niall en filant rapidement.

Louis et moi nous regardons dans les yeux. On fait une sorte de combat. Il fume toujours en me regardant. Ça commence à me gêner. Soudain il prend la parole.

\- **Bon qu'est ce qu'il y a ?** Dit-il en souriant.  
\- **Bah je sais pas** ‚ je ris à mon tour. **C'est toi qui fait des cachotteries à dire qu'on a des choses à faire demain et qui me fixe.**   
\- **Je te fixais parce que tu me fixais‚** dit-il en baissant le regard puis en le remontant vers moi.  
\- **Absolument pas !** Me défendai-je. **Bon tu as quoi de prévu demain Pour vouloir rentrer aussi tôt ?**  
\- **Mais rien du tout j'ai juste envie de rentrer‚** répondit-il en souriant.   
\- **T'es trop bizarre Louis**.

Je fronce les sourcils et il rit. Encore une fois. J'ai l'impression qu'il se fout de ma gueule. Mais bon je n'y prête pas plus attention que ça.

********

Il est 23h45 lorsque nous arrivons chez Louis. Tout est silencieux‚ tout le monde dort.  
Ca n'a pas été très simple de partir de chez Niall car tous les garçons ne comprenaient pas le comportement de Louis‚ lui qui aime tant faire la fête jusqu'à pas d'heure habituellement.   
Il est parti prendre sa douche à l'étage tandis que je la prends en bas dans sa chambre. Je prends à peine une dizaine de minutes. J'enfile un jogging ainsi qu'un t-shirt et me pose dans le lit de Louis du côté où je m'installe habituellement. Je prends mon portable et joue à un jeu pour passer le temps. C'est alors 15 minutes plus tard que Louis arrive avec un seau de popcorn et différents paquets de bonbons. Je le regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

\- **Qu'est-ce-que tu fabriques avec tout ça ?**  
\- **On regarde un film ?** Demande-t-il en souriant.  
\- **Oui si tu veux mais t'as prévu de la nourriture pour au moins 12 personnes** , riai-je.  
\- **Mais non ! De toute manière c'est pas perdu ça se garde** , dit-il en déposant la nourriture sur son bureau.

Il prends son ordinateur, l'allume et relève le regard vers moi.

\- **Tu veux regarder quelque chose en particulier ?**  
\- **Peu importe Louis‚ choisis le film** ‚ lui répondis-je.  
\- **Ça te dit** ** _Nos Étoiles Contraires_** **? Je me souviens que tu l'avais lu au lycée‚ Zayn t'avait emmerdé avec ça.**   
\- **C'est une mauvaise idée de regarder ce film avec moi** ‚ je ris nerveusement.  
\- **Pourquoi ?**  
\- **Il est bien trop triste ce film‚ je pleure tout le temps.**  
\- **D'accord on le regarde !** Il rit.  
\- **Tout ça pour pouvoir te foutre de ma gueule c'est ça ?**  
\- **J'oserai pas non !**

Il rit de plus belle‚ éteint la lumière principale de la pièce puis il se dirige vers son bureau‚ il prend les confiseries pour les poser sur le lit. Il allume ensuite la petite guirlande lumineuse derrière le lit pour donner un effet chaleureux puis il allume le rétroprojecteur et il finit par mettre le film en route.


	21. Chapitre Vingt.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Je suis en larmes. Encore. Merci John Green d'avoir écrit un livre aussi triste.   
Louis se moque de moi ouvertement. Il m'a tendu une grosse boîte de mouchoir entière. Voilà qu'il a une merveilleuse idée‚ et s'il essayait de me prendre en vidéo pour se foutre de ma gueule toute ma vie ? Avant qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit‚ je lui prends son portable des mains et me lève pour me diriger à l'opposé de lui‚ derrière la table de billard. Il se lève aussi rapidement que possible‚ me suit et se retrouve face à moi de l'autre côté du billard. J'essuie les dernières larmes qui sont sur mes joues. Je lève son portable en l'air.

\- **Voilà‚ plus de larmes‚ plus de téléphone tu peux plus rien faire!** Dis-je tout fier.  
\- **T'es vraiment pas drôle Harry!**

Il croise les bras sur son torse avec une mine boudeuse et me tourne le dos.

\- **Tu boudes ?** Je ris.

Il ne répond pas et se redirige vers son lit pour s'allonger et s'enfouir sous la grosse couette.  
Je pouffe encore une fois puis je me dirige vers lui‚ je pose son téléphone sur sa table de nuit et le branche. Je retourne de mon côté du lit et me réinstalle confortablement. Je m'allonge à mon tour un sourire au lèvre. Je sais qu'il ne fera pas semblant de bouder pour longtemps. Louis éteint la guirlande.  
5 minutes. 10 minutes. 15 minutes. Aucun mot‚ aucun bruit‚ je finis par m'endormir toujours avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Des coups dans mon dos me sortent de mon sommeil‚ je n'ai même pas le temps d'émerger et de réaliser ce qu'il se passe que je finis au sol la tête la première.

\- **Putain..** Dis-je en m'asseyant.

Je frotte mes yeux et les ouvre difficilement. Un flash de téléphone m'aveugle.

\- **Ouah Louis t'es sérieux bouge ça de mes yeux.**

Je l'entends rire. Il pose son téléphone sur sa table de nuit et me refait face.

\- **C'était ma vengeance !** dit-il tout content   
- **Vengeance de quoi ? Tout ce que j'ai fais c'est t'empêcher de me prendre en vidéo** ‚ dis-je en me remettant dans le lit.  
\- **Justement!** Il rit.  
\- **Pfff. Bon il est quelle heure là ?**  
\- **Pas loin de 7:30 alors lève toi !**  
\- **Pardon ?** Je le regarde en écarquillant les yeux.   
\- **Aller bouge tes fesses Harry là‚ on a pas le temps!**  
\- **Mais t'es malade toi‚ je me lève pas à 7:30 du matin.** Je cache mon visage sous la couette.   
\- **Mais on a des choses à faire.**

Je sens Louis se lever du lit. Je ne cherche pas à comprendre et reste emmitouflé sous la couette. C'est quelques minutes après que je sens qu'il tire la couette d'un coup sec. Je me retrouve donc sans couverture.

- **Putain Louis!** Je me mets l'oreiller sur le visage.  
\- **Du calme Styles‚ je ris avec toi!**  
\- **Mais je suis fatigué et..**  
\- **Ryry est là!** Dit une petite rousse en descendant les escaliers qui mènent vers la chambre de Louis.  
\- **Coucou Doris!**  
\- **Ton super frère est là aussi** ‚ dit Louis.  
\- **Je m'en fiche de toi je te vois tous les jours!**

La petite rousse arrive vers le lit‚ monte dessus et s'assoit à mes côtés.

\- **Lou tu peux donner la couette s'il te plaît ?** Demande-t-elle gentiment à son frère.

Louis sourit et repose la couette correctement sur le lit.

\- **Tu nous donnes le petit déjeuner au lit ?** Demande-t-elle ensuite avec ses grands yeux bleus suppliants.  
- **C'est hors de question que tu manges dans ma chambre ma grande!**  
\- **Mais Lou! Vous pouvez manger vous il y a plein de nourriture ici!**  
\- **Écoute ton grand frère Doris‚ on va aller déjeuner en haut ensemble tu veux?** Dis-je.  
\- **Si tu viens‚ je veux bien !** Répond-elle.

Je ris puis je me lève du lit et prends la petite dans mes bras pour monter à l'étage.

\- **Merci Doris de l'avoir sorti du lit enfin!** Dit Louis.

Je pouffe et me dirige vers la cuisine pour prendre le petit déjeuner avec Doris. Je peux voir que Lottie‚ Fizzy‚ les jumelles et Ernest sont déjà à table.

\- **Bonjour tout le monde.** **Mais pourquoi vous êtes aussi matinaux en ce dimanche?** Dis-je en prenant deux verres dans la cuisine puis en m'asseyant près de Lottie. J'installe Doris sur mes genoux.   
\- **Louis ne t'a pas mit au courant ?** Me demande-t-elle.  
- **Au courant de quoi ?**  
\- **Aujourd'hui on fait des trucs surprises!** Dit Ernest la bouche pleine.   
\- **J'ai le droit de savoir ?** Dis-je en servant un verre de jus d'orange à Doris et à moi.   
\- **Bien sûr ! Alors ce matin on v...** Commence Lottie.  
- **Ne dis rien inconsciente ! Il le mérite pas ! Il va rester ici toute la journée tout seul !** La coupe Louis.  
\- **J** **e veux pas aller à la surprise sans Ryry moi!** S'exclame Doris.

Les filles‚ Louis et moi rigolons‚ Doris a les bras croisés contre son buste.

\- **T'inquiète pas‚ je viendrais avec vous quoiqu'il en soit.** Je lui souris‚ elle me sourit en retour.

Louis vient s'installer à table avec nous puis nous discutons de tout et de rien. Il n'est pas loin de 8:15 lorsque Lottie et Fizzy partent s'occuper des plus petits‚ Louis va se préparer en bas tandis que les jumelles et moi débarrassons la table du petit-déjeuner.  
Il est 9:30 lorsque tout le monde est réunit dans le salon‚ prêts. Sauf  
Louis qui s'occupe de prendre un sac-à-dos avec quelques petits trucs nécessaires lors d'une sortie. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes il nous rejoint dans le salon.

\- **Vous êtes prêts? Ça fait quinze minutes que je vous attends !**  
- **Très drôle Louis !** Dit Phoebe.

Nous nous levons tous puis nous nous retrouvons tous dehors.

\- **Bon puisque je suis le seul à avoir le permis on a pas le choix de prendre le van‚ de toute façon j'ai laissé ma voiture aux parents.**

Louis ouvre le garage et se met au volant. Il sort la voiture puis se dirige vers la porte de garage pour la refermer.

\- **J'étais pas au courant de l'existence de ce van ! On peut y mettre un monde fou dedans ou quoi‚** je ris.  
\- **Pas le choix d'avoir une grosse voiture quand on est une famille nombreuse !** Répond Louis en souriant.

Louis installe les deux plus petits dans leurs sièges auto à la rangée du milieu‚ Lottie entre les deux. Phoebe et Daisy vont au dernier rang tandis que Louis se met au volant‚ je me mets à côté de lui et Félicité s'installe près de moi puis nous nous mettons enfin en route.   
Après une demi-heure de route durant laquelle Ernest‚ Doris et moi n'arrêtions pas de poser des questions sur l'endroit dans lequel nous allions.  
J'ai maintenant la réponse : un grand aquarium. J'ai toujours adoré les visites dans ce genre‚ les animaux tout ça. J'aime beaucoup. Je suis aussi content que les deux plus petits.   
Louis se gare dans le parking consacrés à l'aquarium puis il prend la main de Doris et Ernest tandis que j'avance avec Lottie et Daisy.   
Une fois devant l'entrée‚ Louis laisse ses soeurs s'occuper des deux plus petits et aller prendre les places tandis qu'il fume. Je reste avec lui.

\- **Merci beaucoup pour l'invitation Louis.**  
\- **J'ai dis que tu venais avec nous ?** Répondit-il directement avec un sourire taquin.   
\- **C'est vrai que j'ai omit l'idée que je n'étais pas forcément invité à entrer avec vous. C'est possible que je puisse profiter de cet aquarium que par cette magnifique porte d'entrée. Ce qui est déjà un énorme privilège soit dit en passant.** Je souris.  
\- **T'es con Styles** ‚ Louis rit. **Ça me fait plaisir que tu sois là‚ puis ça fait plaisir à mes frères et soeurs. Ils t'apprécient beaucoup tu sais. Tu fais limite partie de la famille.** Il rit à nouveau.  
- **Je me sens honoré !** Je pouffe. **Non plus sérieusement ça me touche que ton frère et tes soeurs m'apprécient autant. J'ai pas pour habitude d'être aussi entouré.** **J'ai jamais réellement eu d'amis.**  
\- **Et bien maintenant on peut dire que tu en as.** Il sourit puis termine de fumer sa cigarette.

Les autres nous attendent sur un banc non loin de l'entrée‚ les billets déjà en main.

\- **Vous avez été long! Aller on y va je suis trop pressé de voir les poissons !** Dit Ernest en tirant son frère par la main.  
- **Oui moi aussi je suis pressée !** Dit sa jumelle en sortant sur place.   
\- **Oui on y va c'est parti ! Et on reste tout le temps ensemble! Je veux pas risquer de perdre l'un d'entre vous et de me faire tuer par les parents.** Louis rigole en prenant son petit frère par la main.

Notre visite dure a peu près deux heures. On a vu des centaines de poissons différents‚ nous avons fait la connaissance de gros requins. Doris avait tellement peur qu'elle pleurait la tête dans mon cou. Nous avons aussi vu des pingouins. Louis m'a comparé à l'un d'eux d'ailleurs‚ ce qui a fait rire toute la fratrie. Ce que j'ai le plus apprécié lors de cette visite ce sont les tortues. Je trouve que ce spécimen est incroyable. Nous avons fait absolument tout le tour de l'aquarium. C'était vraiment beau.   
Il n'est pas loin de 12h lorsque nous nous retrouvons dehors.

\- **Alors ça vous a plu ?** Demande Louis.  
\- **Oui c'était trop bien !** Lui répond directement Ernest. **On pourra y retourner ? S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît !**

Louis rit.

\- **On verra Ernie. Ça vous dit qu'on aille manger un petit Mcdo ?**

Tout le monde acquiesce puis nous nous dirigeons donc vers la voiture pour aller manger.

La fin de journée passe donc assez rapidement. Après avoir été mangé‚ nous nous sommes baladé dans un petit parc non loin. Ensuite‚ nous nous sommes installé sur une grande table de pique-nique et nous avons prit le goûté tous ensemble. Les plus jeunes étaient vraiment contents de leur journée. Moi aussi je le suis d'ailleurs. C'est la première fois que je passe une journée aussi agréable. Louis a eu une très bonne idée!   
Le goûter prend fin‚ je regarde Ernest et Doris jouer dans l'aire de jeu non loin de notre table. Les jumelles jouent avec eux‚ Lottie et Fizzy se racontent quelques anecdotes et Louis se contente d'observer ses frères et soeurs.

 **\- Louis?** Prenais-je la parole.  
**\- Oui Harry?**  
**\- Merci de m'avoir invité.**  
**\- Ça me fait plaisir! Puis ça fait plaisir à mes frères et soeurs. Regarde‚ Doris.**

Il me montre Doris du doigt. La petite rousse est tour en haut de l'aire de jeu et me fait des grands signes‚ que je lui rends.

 **\- Elle est adorable‚** dis-je en souriant  
**\- C'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne. Mais t'as pas encore vu son sale caractère** ‚ rigole Louis.  
**\- Mais non‚ je suis sûr que c'est un ange.**  
**\- Peut-être qu'un jour tu verras de quoi ce petit diable est capable!**

Je me contente de sourire en bougeant la tête de droite à gauche.  
Quelques instants plus tard‚ Doris arrive vers Louis.

 **\- Lou‚ on peut rentrer s'il te plaît ? J'ai froid.**  
**\- Bien sûr‚ pas de soucis. Tu vas chercher Ernie?** Lui répondit-il en souriant.

Elle acquiesce d'un hochement de tête et se dirige en courant vers son jumeau.  
Il est 16h30 passé lorsque nous sommes tous installés dans la voiture pour se diriger vers la maison de Louis.  
À 17h nous arrivons chez lui.

 **\- Ah les parents sont là!** dit Louis.  
**\- Oui!! On va pouvoir raconter à papa et à maman notre journée surprise!** S'exclame Ernest.

Louis sourit en se garant. Tout le monde désintalle de la voiture puis rentre dans la maison tandis que Louis gare le van dans le garage.   
Les plus petits rentrent en courant dans la maison. Je salue poliment Jay et Dan.

 **\- Alors cette journée?** Demande Jay en souriant.  
**\- Trop trop trop géniale!** Dit la petite rousse dans les bras de sa maman. **On a vu des gros poissons et des tout petits petits poissons.** Mime-t-elle avec ses bras.

Je souris.   
Louis rentre au même moment dans la maison. Il salue sa mère et son beau-père.


	22. Chapitre Vingt-Et-Un.

_~ Ellipse une semaine‚ dimanche 1er février 2015‚ 10:30. ~_

 

_ PDV Harry. _

  
Je viens à l'instant de me réveiller. Et ça y est. J'ai 18 ans. La majorité. A vrai dire ça me fait ni chaud ni froid. Ça ne change pas grand chose. Ah si! Je peux me faire tatouer sans l'accord de ma mère. C'est plutôt bien ça. J'ai toujours dû batailler pour avoir son autorisation. D'ailleurs en parlant de ma mère‚ elle n'est toujours pas venue me souhaiter mon anniversaire alors que tous les ans elle vient me voir à 8:32 précise. L'heure à laquelle je suis né.   
Je regarde mon téléphone : aucun sms. Je fronce les sourcils. Tout le monde m'a oublié ou quoi? Même Gemma ne m'a pas envoyé de message. Les personnes les plus importantes pour moi ne sont même pas là pour mes 18 ans. Je me sens un peu blessé. Mais bon‚ je ne m'attends pas réellement à beaucoup de sms. Ma mère‚ Gemma et Jade sont les seules qui me souhaitent mon anniversaire habituellement. Louis et Niall ne comptent pas. Nous sommes amis depuis peu et je ne crois pas qu'ils savent que c'est mon anniversaire.  
En parlant de Jade... Elle ne s'est toujours pas réveillée. Les médecins sont inquiets quant à son état car il empire de jour en jour. Je ne l'ai pas toujours pas vue. Son père ne veut toujours pas que je la vois. Ça m'énerve. J'ai quelques nouvelles par ma mère qui parle avec la mère de Jade mais c'est tout.

Suite à cela‚ je me lève péniblement de mon lit‚ j'enfile un bas de jogging ainsi qu'un sweat. Je passe devant la chambre de ma mère et regarde par entre-bâillement de la porte. Personne. Son lit est fait‚ ses rideaux et volets sont ouverts. C'est bizarre.  
Je descends les escaliers‚ personne dans le salon‚ ni dans la cuisine.  
Je ne cherche pas à comprendre puis je me contente de me servir un café et je m'installe dans le canapé du salon en allumant la télé. 10 minutes. 15 minutes. 20 minutes passent. Toujours rien. Je souffle puis je me redirige vers la cuisine pour mettre ma tasse dans le lave-vaisselle. Je jette un coup d'œil vers le frigo et là j'y vois un post-it. Je le prends machinalement et lit le petit mot.

_"Bonjour chéri._  
_Je suis partie tôt chez Ian ce matin. Il a invité toute sa famille pour un repas et je me suis proposée pour l'aider à faire à manger. Rejoins-nous dès que tu peux‚ sa maison se trouve non loin de la boutique‚ je te laisse l'adresse._  
_Bisous‚ Je t'aime._  
_Maman._

 

_PS: Peux-tu passer à la boulangerie près de la boutique s'il te plaît et demander la commande au nom de Ian Stevens. Merci Harry."_

  
**\- Dites-moi que c'est une blague** ‚ me dis-je à moi-même.

Je soupire. Habituellement je m'en fou que l'on me souhaite ou non mon anniversaire. Mais là c'est mes dix-huit ans‚ c'est pas rien quand même.  
Je monte à l'étage pour me préparer. Je m'habille d'une simple chemise à carreaux bordeaux‚ un jean noir craqué aux genoux et de petites bottines noires. Je prends une veste cuir et une écharpe légère ainsi que le post-it que ma mère m'a laissé et je pars de la maison.

Après une demi-heure de transport‚ il est 12:30 lorsque j'arrive près de la boutique de ma mère. Je fronce les sourcils. Je ne sais pas de quelle boulangerie elle parle. Il y en a 4 autour de la boutique. Je souffle. Je passe vraiment une journée de merde. J'appelle alors ma mère. Au bout de quelques instants elle décroche.

 **\- Allô Harry?**  
**\- Oui maman c'est moi. Je suis pas loin de la boutique mais je sais pas de quelle boulangerie tu parles** ‚ dis-je d'un ton un peu blasé.  
**\- Oui c'est vrai qu'il y en a plusieurs. Euh..**

Elle semble ailleurs.

**\- Attends je te passe Ian.**

Je suis saoulé là.

 **\- Bonjour Harry. Excuse-moi de te demander ce service. J'ai complètement oublié de le demander à ta mère avant qu'elle ne vienne à la maison.** dit-il.  
**\- Bonjour Ian. C'est pas grave. C'est quelle boulangerie du coup?**  
**\- C'est celle avec la devanture grise et rouge.**  
**\- D'accord. J'y vais alors. J'arrive d'ici 10/15 minutes.**  
**\- D'accord‚ merci encore Harry. À tout à l'heure.**

Ian raccroche sans que je ne puisse répondre. Je range mon téléphone dans ma poche et me dirige vers cette fameuse boulangerie. Je comprends même pas pourquoi c'est moi qui doit y aller alors qu'ils sont à côté quoi. Bref. Je rentre dans la boulangerie.

- **Bonjour‚** me salue la boulangère.  
- **Bonjour. Je suis venu chercher une commande au nom de Ian Stevens s'il vous plaît.**  
**\- Oui bien sûr. Je vais regarder sur le registre dans l'arrière boutique et voir si j'ai bien votre commande.**

Elle sourit et se dirige vers l'arrière boutique. Elle revient quelques minutes après avec une boîte qui fait un moins 25 cm de haut.

 **\- Et voilà votre gâteau‚ monsieur.**  
**\- Je vous remercie. Bonne journée‚ au revoir.**

Je souris et sort de la boulangerie‚ la boite dans les mains.   
Ils sont combien à ce repas? Le gâteau a l'air énorme! Je me pose sur un banc pour retrouver le post-it dans mes poches pour avoir l'adresse précise de Ian. Malheureusement je ne trouve plus le papier. Je soupire. C'est pas mon jour. J'appelle à nouveau ma mère.

 **\- Oui maman c'est encore moi. J'ai perdu le papier avec l'adresse de** **Ian** ‚ dis-je.  
**\- Tu veux que je vienne te chercher?**  
**\- Bah ce serait gentil oui s'il te plaît maman** ‚ dis-je.  
**\- D'accord chéri. J'arrive.**

Elle raccroche.   
Au bout d'une dixaine de minute‚ je la vois arriver vers moi. Elle embrasse ma joue.

 **\- Ça va chéri?**  
**\- Oui et toi maman?**  
**\- Oui ça va! J'ai tellement hâte que tu rencontres la famille de Ian!** s'exclame-t-elle en souriant.  
- **Oui moi aussi maman.**

 _Non pas du tout_ ‚ pensais-je.   
On se met en route vers la maison de Ian. Nous y arrivons en à peine 5mn. Elle me prend la boite des mains et me tend ses clefs de voiture.

- **Harry‚ chéri‚ tu peux aller voir dans ma voiture si j'ai pas oublié mon sac à main s'il te plaît.**

Je fronce les sourcils et me dirige vers sa voiture tandis qu'elle rentre chez Ian. Je m'installe dans sa voiture‚ je regarde un peu si son sac est là et bien évidemment non. Je m'affale sur le siège‚ pose ma tête contre l'appui-tête et ferme les yeux. Instinctivement je pense à mon père. Je parle seul.

- **Je sais que tu penses à moi de là-haut papa. Toi tu ne m'aurais jamais oublié. Tu me manques tellement. C'est tellement dur sans toi. J'aurais tellement aimé que tu sois là pour mon anniversaire. Mes dix-huit ans papa...**

Une larme coule sur ma joue. Je n'ai pas le droit de pleurer le jour de mon anniversaire. Non. On ne doit pas être triste le jour de mon anniversaire. C'est ce qu'il disait tout le temps.   
Je prends une grande inspiration puis décide enfin de sortir de la voiture. Je me dirige ensuite vers la porte d'entrée de la maison. Je toque. Aucune réponse. Je rentre quand même. Tout est silencieux. J'avance le long du couloir.

 **\- Maman?** Dis-je.

Je continue d'avancer et je me dirige vers ce qui me semble être le salon. Et là...

\- **JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HARRY!**

Je reconnais ma soeur Gemma‚ qui me saute instinctivement dans les bras. Il y a toute la famille Tomlinson-Deakin‚ Niall‚ quelques garçons que j'ai pu rencontrer à la soirée de ce dernier ainsi que ma mère et Ian. Je souris les larmes aux yeux.

 **\- Je pensais que vous m'aviez réellement oublié...** dis-je à l'oreille de ma soeur.  
**\- Jamais on oublierait ton anniversaire Hazz'.** Elle sourit.

Je fais un câlin à ma mère qui me souhaite enfin mon anniversaire.

- **Je suis tellement désolée mon chéri de ne pas t'avoir souhaité ton anniversaire avant. On a eu cette idée de surprise tous ensemble j'espère que ça te fait plaisir.** Elle sourit.  
- **Oui maman. Merci beaucoup.**

Je salue et remercie tout le monde un par un et Louis finit par venir vers moi.

 **\- Salut Styles. Bon anniversaire!** On se fait une accolade. **Heureusement que ta mère a prévenu la mienne car je savais pas que c'était ton anniversaire!**  
**\- Merci beaucoup Louis. On a jamais eu l'occasion d'en parler non plus.** Je souris.   
**\- Hey le bouclé!** Niall me saute dessus. **Joyeux anniversaire !**  
**\- Merci Niall!**  
**\- Alors‚ 18 ans! Ça fait quoi???** me demande le blond.  
**\- Ça change pas grand chose à ma vie tu sais!**  
**\- Haha mais si! Tu peux aller dans des bars et tout maintenant! D'ailleurs on t'y emmène ce soir avec les gars de l'équipe.** Dit Louis.  
**\- Et tu crois vraiment que ma mère va accepter que j'aille dans un bar toi?** je ris. **Va la convaincre vas y je t'en prie.**  
**\- Je vais user de mes charmes de Tomlinson tu vas voir!** Louis me fait un clin d'œil et s'en va directement rejoindre ma mère.

Je bouge la tête de droite à gauche en souriant. Niall riait à mes côtés. Soudain une petite rousse vient me tirer la manche. Je la prends alors dans mes bras.

 **\- Joyeux anniversaire Ryry!** Dit-elle.  
**\- Merci ma grande. Tu as une jolie robe aujourd'hui!**  
**\- Merci! On l'a acheté hier avec maman pour ta surprise!!**

Je lui souris et lui pince la joue doucement.

 **\- Ryry je vais te dire un secret!** Je tends mon oreille pour qu'elle puisse me le dire. **On t'a acheté plein de cadeaux!! Mais chut d'accord?**  
**\- D'accord je ne dirais rien‚ promis.** Je lui tends mon petit doigt qu'elle serre avec sa petite main. **Tu vas voir ta maman? Je vais aller voir ma soeur d'accord?**  
**\- Je peux venir avec toi? Je veux savoir qui est ta soeur.**

Je souris et acquiesce. Je vois ma soeur assise dans le canapé avec Ian. Je les rejoins‚ m'as soit à côté de mon aînée avec Doris sur mes genoux.

**\- Je vais vous laisser vous retrouver tous les deux. Je vais aider votre mère à faire à manger!**

Il s'éloigne en souriant.

 **\- J'y crois pas que tu sois là Gemma.** dis-je en prenant sa main.  
**\- J'allais quand même pas ne pas être là. C'est difficile loin de vous tu sais.**  
**\- Pour nous c'est difficile aussi.**  
**\- Tu habites loin?** demande la petite rousse.   
**\- Je suis dans une école en France. Tu sais où se trouve la France?** Elle dit non de la tête. **C'est pas très loin d'ici mais c'est un autre pays et les gens parle une autre langue.**  
**\- C'est trop bien!!**

Notre discussion continue. Doris va rejoindre son frère jumeau.

 **\- Tu m'as manqué petit frère‚** dit Gemma.  
**\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Gemm'. Tu restes ici pendant combien de temps?**  
**\- Je reste pendant une semaine. Je sais que c'est pas énorme mais je peux pas me permettre de rater les cours plus que ça...**  
**\- Non mais je comprends‚ ne t'en fais pas.** Je la rassure.  
**\- Il faudra qu'on aie une conversation Harry‚ par rapport à Jade... Maman m'a raconté.**

Je baisse la tête instinctivement.

 **\- T'inquiète petit frère je vais pas t'embêter avec ça aujourd'hui‚** dit-elle en passant sa main sur mon dos.

Un petit blanc s'installe entre nous mais celui-ci fut rapidement coupé par la voix de ma mère raisonnant dans la maison.

**\- À table tout le monde!**

Tout le monde se lève et va s'installer sur la table de la salle à manger.

*************

La petite fête surprise organisée pour moi se passe très bien. Il y a de la musique‚ les enfants jouent‚ ma soeur fait plus amples connaissance avec Ian et la famille Tomlinson-Deakin. Je suis entouré de Niall et Louis. Ils discutent de la soirée qu'ils ont prévu ce soir.

 **\- Au final tu as** **réussi à parler avec ma mère?** Demandai-je au châtain.  
**\- Oui... Et tu viens avec nous!** Dit-il tout enjoué.  
**\- Si seulement elle avait pu dire non...**   
**\- Ah bah merci ça fait plaisir!** Dit l'Irlandais.  
**\- Non mais c'est juste que j'aime pas les bars en fait puis je bois pas d'alcool moi.**  
**\- Tu prendras une grenadine c'est bien aussi la grenadine. Enfin... Ça se fait là-bas Niall?** Rit Louis.  
**\- Je pense oui!**  
**\- Et il se trouve où votre fameux bar?** Demandai-je.  
**\- C'est un petit pub en plein milieu de Londres je pense que tu connais.**  
**\- Tu sais moi et les bars... Je sors pas trop donc je suis pas vraiment au courant.** Dis-je.  
**\- Tu verras bien ce soir!**

Je souris puis nous continuons notre discussion quelques instants jusqu'à temps que ma mère nous appelle pour nous dire de venir manger le gâteau. Une jolie pièce montée de deux étages avec dix-huit bougies dessus. Je les souffle en faisant un vœu qui ne se réalisera certainement jamais. Je fais même plusieurs vœux. Je me dis que pour mes dix-huit ans le bon dieu des vœux peut certainement m'en faire cadeau. Mon premier voeu c'est que Jade se réveille. Mon second est que tout se passe bien pour ma famille. Enfin mon troisième vœu serait que je réussisse mes examens de fin d'année. Des voeux très basiques à priori mais c'est ce qui me semble le plus important.


	23. Chapitre Vingt-Deux.

_~ Vendredi 1er Février 2015, 22:30. ~_

  
Ma petite fête surprise s'est très bien passée cette après-midi. J'ai été plutôt gâté : des vêtements, de l'argent, des petits dessins de la part de Doris et Ernest, mais le cadeau qui m'a le plus touché est celui de Louis : deux places pour aller voir The Pretty Reckless en France, à Paris le 21 juin prochain. J'ai été plutôt choqué de ce cadeau. Je ne m'y attendais absolument pas. Certes nos relations se sont améliorées, mais nous ne sommes pas les meilleurs amis du monde. Ça m'a vraiment étonné, mais ça m'a fait plaisir. Je compte y aller avec lui, je sais qu'il apprécie plutôt bien ce groupe.

Louis et Niall m'ont forcé à partir de ma petite fête vers 18h pour qu'on aille manger ensemble et qu'on puisse se préparer pour leur soirée de ce soir. Je dois admettre que ça m'angoisse un peu d'aller dans un bar. Mais bon, je ne boirais pas d'alcool, normalement Niall non plus puisqu'il est notre Sam donc je ne devrais trop me sentir seul.

Nous sommes actuellement chez Louis. Ce dernier a mit une heure à choisir sa tenue, pire qu'une nana. Lui et Niall parlent de foot, encore.

 **\- Au fait, Niall, t'as réussi à joindre Zayn et Liam pour qu'ils viennent nous rejoindre au bar ?** Demanda Louis.  
**\- J'ai reçu un sms de Liam, apparemment il viendrait tout seul et il ne sait pas si Zayn vient. Je trouve ça étrange car ils sont tout le temps fourrés ensemble ces deux là,** répond Niall.  
**\- Tu sais très bien comment ils sont. Un moment c'est blanc, un moment c'est noir. S'ils ne viennent pas ensemble c'est qu'ils se sont prit la tête,** rigole Louis.  
**\- Encore à cause d'une nana tu crois ?**  
**\- Je sais pas. On demandera à Liam ce soir.**

Je ne me mêle pas. à la conversation car après tout je ne connais rien de ces deux garçons. Et je pense qu'ils ne m'apprécient pas trop.

Nous vérifions que nous avons tout nos papiers puis nous partons en direction du bar.

Après une bonne demi-heure, nous y sommes enfin. Niall gare la voiture de Louis sur un parking se trouvant non loin du bar.   
Nous nous arrêtons quelques mètres avant l'entrée pour Louis fume une cigarette. On pouvait y entendre la musique résonner tellement elle est forte.

 **\- Eh mais regarde qui voilà !** Dit Niall en pointant du doigt deux personnes derrière Louis.  
**\- Ah bah ils se sont réconciliés** , rit Louis en soufflant sa fumée de cigarette.

Zayn et Liam s'approchent de nous en nous saluant.

 **\- Bon anniversaire Styles,** dirent Zayn et Liam en même temps.  
**\- Merci beaucoup.**   
**\- Alors, t'es prêt à te bourrer la gueule ?** me demande le métisse.   
**\- Je ne bois pas d'alcool, je vais rester à la grenadine,** dis-je un peu honteusement.  
**\- Ah c'est dommage. Mais bon tu fais comme tu veux,** répond-il simplement.

Je lui fais un petit sourire en guise de réponse et quelques instant après nous rentrons dans le bar. La première odeur qui vint à mes narines fut celle de l'alcool mélangée à celle de la fumée d'une certaine substance illicite. C'est très désagréable puisque je ne côtoie pas spécialement cette odeur. Je fronce quelque peu les sourcils en suivant les quatre garçons qui se dirigent vers le contoir.

 **\- Hey les garçons ! Ça fait longtemps que je ne vous avais pas vus ici !** Dit l'homme derrière le contoir du bar.

Ce dernier est plutôt grand et musclé. Il doit avoir entre 35 et 40 ans. À cause de la lumière tamisée et des lumières colorés, il est impossible de discerner la couleur de ses yeux ou même de ses cheveux.

 **\- Salut Peter ! Ouais, on a plus trop le temps de venir avec les cours,** dit Liam en serrant la main de l'homme.  
**\- T'as du monde ce soir c'est cool !** Dit Niall.  
**\- Oui, c'est génial en plus il y a une bonne ambiance donc c'est cool. Tiens, une tête que je ne connais pas,** dit Peter en me regardant.   
**\- J'te présente Harry, c'est un ami à moi,** dit Louis. **Il fête ses dix-huits ans aujourd'hui donc c'est pour ça qu'on est là !**

 _"Un ami"._ Louis me considère réellement comme un ami ?

 **\- Bon anniversaire petit !** Dit le serveur, que je remercie silencieusement. **Alors je vous sers quoi ? Bière comme d'habitude ?**  
**\- Yes ! Et une grenadine pour Harry et Niall,** dit Louis avant que je ne puisse dire un mot.   
**\- J'vous fais ça tout de suite !**

Niall n'a même pas réagit lorsque Louis a prononcé son prénom, bien trop occupé à regardé une fille se trouvant à l'autre bout du contoir.

 **\- J'crois que Niall a un coup de foudre,** dis-je à l'oreille de Louis en lui donnant un petit coup de coude.

Il tourne le visage dans la direction de Niall et rit.

 **\- Ah oui en effet,** dit-il alors que Niall s'éloigne pour aller voir la fameuse fille. **Eh mais il nous calcule même plus.**  
\- **C'est pas grave** **, au moins il va passer une bonne soirée** , dis-je.   
**\- Oui mais bon il faut pas qu'il nous oublie, c'est notre chauffeur quand même,** dit Louis en riant.  
**\- Si j'avais eu le permis j'aurais pu le remplacer mais bon.**  
**-T'inquiète, au pire on prendra un taxi !** Dit-il après avoir remercier Peter qui nous donnait nos boissons. **Au fait, tu dors chez moi ce soir, j'ai oublié de te le dire tout à l'heure. Enfin c'est ta mère qui m'a dit qu'elle préférait que tu dormes chez moi pour pas qu'on fasse trop de route la nuit.**  
**\- Ah bon ? Ah bah c'est cool ça !** Dis-je en souriant.

Nous parlons encore pendant quelques instants lorsque Louis se leva sur tabouret sur lequel il était assit pour rejoindre la piste de danse.

 **\- J'adore cette chanson !!** Hurle-t-il.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et secoue la tête en riant. Je soupire en finissant mon verre. Je me retrouve seul au bar : Louis danse, Niall parler avec la fille qu'il a repéré tout à l'heure, Zayn et Liam sont partis fumer. Je prends mon portable. Pas d'appel, juste un sms de ma mère pour me dire de bien m'amuser. Je ne prends pas la peine de répondre et traîne un peu sur les réseaux sociaux, notamment facebook. Je tombe sur un statut auquel je ne m'attendais absolument pas. Un statut de Jade.

_"Bonjour à toutes et à tous,_

 

_Ce sont les parents de Jade qui vous écrivent en ce moment. Nous vous écrivons pour vous annoncer une bien triste nouvelle : Jade nous a quitté il y a quelques heures. Elle est partie rejoindre ses amis les anges. Nous sommes très attristés par son décès dont nous tenions à vous faire part._  
_Nous reviendrons vers vous dans les jours qui suivent pour vous faire part de son enterrement._

 

_Val, Jake, Leah et Kyle."_

  
Je peux sentir mon coeur se briser en mille morceau dans ma poitrine. Je n'ai même pas pu lui dire au revoir. Putain. Je déteste cette putain de voiture. Je me déteste. Ça aurait du être moi à sa place. J'aurais dû voir cette putain de voiture arriver. Je me hais.   
Par colère, j'éteins mon portable, le range dans ma poche et fais un signe vers Peter.

 **\- J'peux t'aider petit ?** me demanda-t-il.  
**\- Un whisky s'il-vous-plaît.**

Il fronce les sourcils et me sert tout de même un verre. Il s'apprêtait à ranger sa bouteille de Jack Daniel's mais je l'intercepta.

 **\- Vous pouvez me laisser la bouteille, je réglerais ne vous en faites pas,** dis-je.  
**\- Fais attention à ce que tu fais mon garçon,** répond-il en posant la bouteille à côté de moi.  
**\- Je gère.**

Il lève un peu les épaules et se dirige vers un autre client qui l'appelle.  
Je prends mon verre, le regarde sans la moindre expression et bois cul-sec.   
Aux premiers abords, l'alcool ne me fait rien mais plus il coule dans ma gorge, plus il me brûle. Cette sensation, ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas ressentie. L'alcool coulant dans ma gorge, dans mes veines. Ça me fait du bien, un bien fou. Je me ressers directement un second verre et le bois cul sec lui aussi.

Je ne réalise pas. Je n'arrive à croire pas qu'elle soit partie. Qu'elle soit morte. Non, je n'y crois pas.

Je me serre un troisième verre. Un quatrième. Je termine la bouteille. Je recommande une autre bouteille auprès de Peter. Cette fois-ci je demande de la vodka. C'est ainsi que je me sers quelques shots. Un. Deux. Trois. Quatre. Des larmes me montent aux yeux. Non, elles ne couleront pas. Si elles coulent, c'est que j'accepte qu'elle soit partie. Je ravale mes larmes, serre les poings et ferme les yeux. Une minute. Deux minutes. Je n'entends plus rien autour de moi, ni la musique, ni le brouhaha qui m'entoure. Trois minutes. Je me sens comme transporté autre part.

 **\- Harry ?** J'entends mon prénom. Il m'est impossible de répondre.

Comme-ci mon corps quittait la terre. Comme-ci je _la_ rejoignais.


End file.
